


Love Is Bigger Than Your Pride: Momentum

by loveoverpride



Series: Love Is Bigger Than Your Pride [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrity Status, Charleston (Location), F/M, Family Drama, Los Angeles, Married Couple, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride.” - John Ruskin</p><p>A sequel to "Love Is Bigger Than Your Pride".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_“Do you know where you’re going to?_

_Do you like the things that life is showing you?_

_Where are you going to? Do you know?”_

_\- Diana Ross_

 

Turning points.  

180s.

Changes.

New directions.

There comes a time when every person needs to decide when it’s time to step forward into the unknown. When life gives you ample opportunities to grow as an individual. Making a fast break from the rituals and expectations and cross into a realm of new beginnings.

McKenna Bryce Davis was more than ready to take that step.

_______

A warm and sunny day greeted McKenna as she walked out of the house, surrounded by trees and the Hollywood Hills. The place that was still new to her, although she had been residing there since the new year. Finally, it had become home.

Notebook, pens, and phone. Check.

Pull out of the driveway. Check.

Off to a full day of work.  Check.

She was going to a place that challenged and excited her every day. It gave her the chance to do what she loved best - being creative as much as possible. This was what she was living for. McKenna was here to kick ass and be the best. For her and no one else.

Per usual with any commute to her office, McKenna’s phone promptly rang or buzzed after 8:30am.  It was a given that everyone needed to reach her for an update, approval, or just to talk. An unfamiliar number popped onto her screen. So she had to answer. Anyone could be calling.

“Hello?”

“Miss Davis?”

“Yes, this is she.”

“Hi there, this is Rachel from the front desk. You know, the new girl.”

McKenna smiled as she turned down the radio, "Oh, hi, Rachel. Good morning!”

“Oh, yeah, good morning."

"How can I help you, Rachel," McKenna asked.

"We just wanted to know about your arrival.”

“Umm,” McKenna glanced over to the car clock. “Probably thirty-five minutes, depending on traffic. I just left. I won’t be long.”

Rachel quietly replied, “Great. I’ll need your signature for a few invoices and your clients will be here at 11. We look forward to seeing you."

“Thanks for the update, Rachel. Buh-bye.”

McKenna turned the phone off, then delicately styled her dark bangs with one hand, as she continued to steer the car into Downtown Los Angeles. It was good to know she was making a good impression on the new receptionist at Ray Walker & Associates. McKenna had been receiving great feedback and reviews from her co-workers and outsiders.

Another buzz, but a text message.  McKenna resisted to check while still in drive. Once she reached a stop light, she quickly hit the fancy button to have the car system read her message.

_Sorry I wasn’t up to send you off. I’ll try to stop by at the office. Have a great day, love you. :)_

McKenna’s cheeks rose when she read the sweet greeting. The message’s sender was still in back at the house. His house. Now their house. Thinking about her.

A quick response before accelerating, she replied.

_I love you!_

Life was good.  Since the new year, it had been filled with meet and greets, constant traveling, and endless work opportunities. McKenna Davis was at the top of her game, becoming a force in the Los Angeles PR industry. She was now getting requests to work on high-end projects, outside of the fashion world she was used to. 

Smoothing out her blue shirt and charcoal grey skirt, McKenna strutted into the office.  Entering the sleek office, it was already buzzing with chatter.

“Good morning, Miss Davis.”

McKenna walked to the front desk where Rachel, the girl she had talked to earlier, was sitting.

“You know you can call me McKenna or Kenna, if you’d like,” she sweetly replied. “I don’t bite.”

Rachel blushed. “Oh. Okay. McKenna.”  

“Yes,” McKenna answered. “ If you anything need, just page me.”

After Rachel nodded, McKenna walked towards her corner office. She made sure to make small chit-chat with some of the associates and interns; they were going to be extremely important to her with all of the contracts and proposal-writing this season.

“Mac Attack! Look at my sweet Southern ray of sunshine!”

McKenna greeted her boss with a smile, “Good morning, Ray.”

The big man was back in town. With a booming voice and equally-resounding laugh, Ray Walker, created a jovial atmosphere for everyone who was employed.

“I love that Carolina twang in your voice,” Ray complimented.

“Oh, Ray, you always say that.” McKenna knew if he was being extra friendly and complimentary, there was a favor to be asked.

“I know, but I mean it. You give our company such a lively energy.”

“I want to do well and that means make sure all of our clients get the attention they deserve,” she answered, placing her large purse onto her desk. “Now, having known for over a year and a half, I realize you’re about to ask me something. So on ya go, Ray.”

Ray’s mouth opened wide then snapped shut. “Well...you are correct.”

McKenna quietly tapped her foot against the floor. She was hoping it would be related to the client that they had been trying to lure for two months.

“We need to expand.”

“But we already have,” McKenna replied with disappointment, lowering her eyeline to her planner. As long as Ray would not send her, everything would be fine.

“I know. But I’m over with delaying this. McKenna, I want you to go to Charleston, move and shake the place, build it up. We need results.”

McKenna sighed.

“I’ll think about it, Ray.”

“Okay. But don’t think too long.”

Ray winked and left, closing the door. McKenna assumed he had squashed the dream of expanding his business to Charleston; he knew how much of a tender spot it was for her even to consider going there. It had been a year now.

There was no use in fretting over something out of her control. So, McKenna got to work.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

“Yes?”

Rachel slowly appeared into view. “Hi...umm...there’s a Mr. Hutcherson waiting in the lobby.”

McKenna grinned. “Yay. Thanks, Rachel. I’ll be right out.”

It didn’t matter how often Josh visited her workplace, it was always a delight to see him and he always seemed to show up at the perfect time.

As McKenna marched towards the front, there he was. Standing in the waiting area, dressed in a flannel shirt, jeans, and black boots, sunglasses tucked away in his brown hair. There was no denial of his presence - affable personality, genuine laugh, making a friend or two wherever he was.

“Hi,” she touched his arm.

“Hey!”

Josh winked, giving McKenna a quick peck on her cheek. “How are you?"

“I’m great now,” she answered, eyeing a small bag in his hand. “You brought a gift?”

“Just lunch. Your favorite.”

McKenna’s eyes brightened. “My favorite penne with vodka sauce? Thanks, baby. Would you like to join me in my office?”

Josh nodded slowly, “Absolutely. That’s why I came, to hopefully squeeze in a visit with my beautiful Kenna.  Let me drop off something at Ray’s office.”

Raising an eyebrow, McKenna inquired. “What are you doing, being Mr. Generous?”

“No,” he shrugged. “I just wanted to. Remember...he’s the reason why we know each other.”

He was right; without Ray, Josh and McKenna probably wouldn’t have met when they did. Eighteen months had passed since they had their first conversation. So much had happened; even with the drama that ensued, there was nothing that she would have changed. Life with Josh was worth it. 

McKenna felt the eyes watching her and Josh as they passed the cubicles; it didn’t matter to her to anymore. Everyone knew who she was engaged to and that was that. She had to get used to being with an actor.

Josh closed the door, placed the two bowls on McKenna’s desk.

“So...how are you doing on this fine September morning, Miss Davis, or shall I say the future Mrs. Hutcherson?”

McKenna’s nose scrunched as she tried to not overact in glee. She was getting married to the love of her life. It was a rite of passage for a lady of the South to have her perfect wedding. Numerous weekends had been dedicated to Pinterest and floral shops.  

“Don’t jinx it, Josh! But...it’s going to be amazing. Typical Southern gal, I’ve been practicing my signature now and again."

“I wouldn’t expect any less, Kenna,” Josh answered, popping a meatball into his mouth.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I got invited to a festival. Would you like to come?"

McKenna flipped her planner open to search for dates. “Which day, baby?”

“The 19th.”

“Sweet,” she answered, writing down a note. “I’m free. I can go.”

“Awesome,” Josh replied. “It’s a fancy one. Ya know, suits and shit.”

Immediately texting her trusted stylist, Madeleine Rose Bleakley, McKenna reported, “Alrighty, I’m on it. Two Saturdays of parties and events? I’m down.”

The office phone rang. With a tisk, McKenna answered. It was one of the interns on location, wanted to discuss a color scheme. The conversation lasted a bit longer than she hoped, but as she looked up at Josh, he didn’t seem to mind.

McKenna lovingly grinned at her fiance. Josh sat quietly, texting, but not irritated that she had to work during this lunchtime visit.  She waited for him to glance up at her, before mouthing “I love you so much” and blowing a kiss. Reaching across the desk, Josh placed a kiss on her hand, then showing a huge toothy grin.

This is the life McKenna Bryce Davis had been imagining for so long and now it was here.   

 


	2. Chapter Two

“Mads, I don’t know what to wear.”

McKenna was standing in front of the massive closet in the bedroom, which had transformed into a small department store. An array of pieces were in stock - floor-length gowns, colorful dresses that stopped at the knee. She had no clue about this event, other than Josh telling her that he was going to speak at some point. The long-legged Madeleine Bleakley was standing next to her, pulling out dresses. Each of her selections were beautiful.

“How about this? It’s sleek, yet warm enough so you don’t have to wear a shawl.”

McKenna peered over to the black, blue, and cream-colored dresses. A stark contrast from her current ensemble, a white tank top and sweatpants.

“I don’t know, Mads. You tell me what I should wear.”

“What about this one?”

McKenna waited for Madeleine to reveal: a long-sleeved black dress that stopped mid-thigh. But to add a pop of color, there was a long orange skirt - knee length in the front, but draped to the floor in the back.

“Ooh! It’s beautiful,” she commented, giving an encouraging smile.

“I think this could work for you, Kenna, with your black pumps," Madeleine agreed. 

McKenna nodded. “Sure! I think it’ll be great. Thanks, girly.”

“Where’s Josh, by the way?”

McKenna scrunched her nose; she was so focused on getting prepared for this event, she didn’t even know where her fiancé was. Josh and McKenna’s schedules rarely meshed, given the circumstances of their budding careers. When he was in town, the only times they were together was during dinnertime or a rare, commitment-free weekend. Or right before bed, talking very quickly before one fell asleep.

“Maybe errand-running. I'm not worried.”

Madeleine nodded. “I’ll call Francie and Alvin to stop by, to do your makeup. Would you like that?”

Sauntering to the plush chair that was conveniently placed in the corner, McKenna agreed. “Fine. Do whatever you want.”

Madeleine finished texting her people, then asked, “How are you doing? Be honest.”

“Fairly well, I can’t complain,” McKenna answered. “Just working and planning. My boss really wants this expansion to happen and he wants me to take over the project.”

“Is this a done deal?”

McKenna shrugged her shoulders. “I guess, if I’m supposed to progress with my job.”

“How’s the wedding coming along?”

“It’s going. We’re looking for a venue. But, with our connections, I think we’ll be able to find a place soon.”

The doorbell rang. Madeleine rushed out to bring in whoever she asked to help McKenna transition for the evening.  With her pageant and debutant background, McKenna wasn’t a stranger to extravagant prep sessions. It had just been a while since she was the subject of anyone’s attention. Because of work, she was the one leading the brigade. It was sort of nice to “relax” for a little bit. As Francie and Alvin worked on her evening look and hair style, McKenna tapped away at her iPad, solidifying a new proposal. Hair pulled up in rollers, brushes moving around on her face, creating a flawless look.

“Kenna?”

Immediately sitting up straight, McKenna giggled when she heard the familiar voice echoing through the house. 

“In here, Josh.”

Before she knew it, Josh had entered the bedroom. In a casual ensemble of a printed t-shirt and fitted jeans, he kindly greeted the visitors, then smiled at McKenna.

“Hi.”

McKenna puckered her lips, hoping her signal wouldn't get lost. Josh snuck in between the makeup artists’ arms, and gave the lip-lock she wanted.

“Hi. You look good.”

Josh glanced at the mirror, observing his newly-cut hair. “Thanks. Only did it because I don’t want to embarrass you,” he teased.

Grinning, McKenna faced forward. “You're too kind. When are you getting ready?”

“Soon, I guess,” Josh wandered to his dresser, grabbing gel and his razor. “I told everyone I’d shower and put on my suit before they came.”

McKenna snickered, “Nice. Showering is a good thing.”

“Ha ha ha,” Josh slowly replied in a sarcastic tone. “Andre is in the living room, just letting you know. Probably will come up to help me.”

“When is the limo coming?”

Josh looked at his phone. “Umm...I was told 5:30.”

An hour later, McKenna was dressed and ready to go; Madeleine, Francie, and Alvin had left, confident in their final product. She wanted to come back to a clean house, so to kill time, she picked up random magazines and toys Josh’s dog, Driver, had left around, while Josh was preparing with his personal style team. She reckoned his prep would be shorter than hers, but since he was the only going up on stage, they might do a little extra. 

Seeing that a car was outside, McKenna allowed the gate to open. 

“Josh. Baby, the limo is here.”

McKenna checked her face in the mirror as Josh appeared from their bedroom. 

“Damn, you look amazing,” he complimented McKenna. To humor him, she spun around, letting the orange train of her dress twirl. 

“God, I miss you so much," McKenna purred in between kisses. "Since we don't get to go out together anymore, let’s make this a date night.”

Josh’s eyes widened as he agreed. “Yes! I'm down.”

* * *

When the limo came to a stop, McKenna turned to Josh and asked, “Why are we here again?”

Laughing, Josh rubbed her knee and answered. “I’m getting an award for my involvement with the movie I produced. Remember?”

McKenna’s eyebrows raised in confusion as she tried to recollect this information. “Oh my goodness, I forgot! I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. This shouldn’t take too long. You ready, my love?” Josh extended his hand for McKenna to hold.

With a wink, she replied, “Absolutely.”

Hearing the cheers escalate when the door opened, McKenna let out a sigh. Ready to go and be seen - being in the spotlight was in her blood. 

The ceremony wasn’t as long as McKenna assumed. She started to meet some of Josh’s peers and awards were handed out on the regular. It was an unique feeling, experiencing a part of Josh’s world. When his name was announced, McKenna gasped loudly, she turned to the right, beaming, as the man she loved was being honored.  

“Yay!” McKenna exclaimed before kissing him. Josh nodded through the gentle exchange. He placed his hands on her face, whispering, “I love you so much." The applause from the guests became louder as he rose and approached the podium. 

As McKenna proudly watched Josh accept the award, she knew. Everything was about to change.

“Wow,” he started, breathless. “This is an incredible feeling and I can’t describe it. I want to thank the panel for accepting me. It has been a dream of mine to produce a film. Ever since I was a kid, and to get the opportunity to do this, it is so satisfying."

Josh took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts.

"I would like to thank my parents and brother, for letting me live my dream. All those years ago, you took a chance on me, being more than willing to move to California. I am so proud to be your son.

"And finally, my beautiful fiancée, McKenna. You are so patient with me and you love me incredibly. Words won't express how I feel about you. Even with the rocky roads we've been on, it's been worth it. Well, we did it!”

McKenna tearfully nodded as she realized the camera was focused on her. Smiling through, she cleared her throat and dabbed her eyes with her ring fingers.

Josh smiled as he made eye contact with her. “You allow me to be my best and do my best. I couldn’t have reached this next step of my career without you. I hope you know that I love you so much.”

The recorded music began to play as Josh graciously nodded and walked off stage. McKenna finished clapping, taking a moment to breathe and calm down from the exhilaration. It made her think about what the future would hold for her and Josh. These events and ceremonies were going to be the norm for her.

After the ceremony, McKenna got escorted to a waiting area. Various groups were surrounding the winners and celebrities.

“Wait here, Miss Davis!”

McKenna kindly gestured to the festival employee.  Although the excitement was tiring her out, she was pleased she wasn’t directly connected to the event and actually be able to observe. A few texts to Ray, Kyle, and Ivanna helped pass the time. Twenty minutes had probably gone by. Finally, Josh reappeared.

“Hey!” McKenna exclaimed as she opened her arms for Josh. She squealed when he lifted her off the ground.

“Oh, Kenna,” he breathed, in between sloppy and rushed kisses. “This is so amazing. You have no idea how relieved I am. I’m happy the film is getting recognized.”

Glancing at him, McKenna smiled, while batting her eyelashes. “I'm so proud of you, love. Can we go home?”

“Not yet,” Josh answered, rubbing her back. “I have to take pictures and all that shit. You know how that goes… Hey, do you wanna stay for a little while? You don’t have to. I’ll get the driver to take you home.”

McKenna shook her head, “l’ll stay, just for you. Give you another hour.”

Josh displayed a cheesy grin. “Thanks for humoring me. I’m just...just so excited!” His pupils, large with wonder. His hands were shaking a bit.

“Gimme a kiss before you go,” McKenna ran her knuckle across Josh’s cheek. He obliged while snaking his arms around her waist. The clicks from the surrounding cameras did not distract them.  So what if their picture was passed along to the various blogs and websites? No one mattered.

“Josh! Mr. Hutcherson! Josh!”

Without looking, Josh lifted his finger, appeasing the photographers. Giving McKenna another quick kiss, he said, “I’ll be back.”

“Miss Davis? May we have a word?”

“Sure thing,” McKenna answered, sashaying to a few reporters. After a short introduction, the questions rolled in. 

“Are you proud of your fiancé?”

No hesitation from McKenna as she beamed with pride. “Of course, I am! Seeing Josh succeed and receive such recognition is so incredible. He has worked so hard at his craft and talent, and to see these dreams and goals come to fruition. I can’t even put into words.”  She looked back, with pride,  to see Josh continuing to pose with his award.

“Do you believe he’ll change?”

McKenna shook her head empathetically. “No way! Josh Hutcherson is a  grounded individual. His family, friends, and co-workers won’t let him stray. That’s not his nature.”

“You look so beautiful, who are you wearing?”

“Michael Kors. My stylist, Madeleine, found it and she convinced me to check this out." McKenna gestured at her outfit; it was a gorgeous style for the festival.

“Still working with Ray Walker?”

“Why, yes, I am,” she confirmed, a little wary of the interviewer’s knowledge of her. “I love it so much. Planning events and helping companies reach their highest potential and being seen by the public is such a joy for me. The environment he instills doesn’t compare to anyone.”

“We’ve heard you’re been making leaps and bounds in the PR industry. Does your respective careers affect your relationship in any way?”

For a split second, McKenna wanted to scold the reporter. Wanting to cause a stir and waiting for any juicy sentences to spill after a petty question. Very much uncalled for and McKenna was not about to give any ammunition. Lifting her eyebrows and wagging in her finger in a playful way, she responded, “I see what you did there. And no, it does not. That is all I will say. Is that all you have?”

McKenna sweetly grinned and listened for the cameras; they had stopped flashing, finally. Josh’s publicist touched McKenna on the arm. “They’re done. You’re free to join us now."

With a grin, she informed the group in front of her that she was leaving.

“Thank you for your time, Miss Davis.”

“Anytime. Good night,” she replied. Strutting away into the back room, McKenna found Josh, sitting on the couch.  His face brightened at the sight of her.

“Hi, baby,” he softly called. “Let’s go home.”

McKenna linked her arm with Josh’s as they started to walk towards the limo outside. “Is it just us tonight?”

“Hell yeah,” Josh answered, giving her several kisses on her cheek and lips.

“Excellent. Are you hungry?”

Josh’s hazel eyes sparkled. “Yeah...I’m craving a Big Mac.”

“What,” McKenna loudly questioned, giving him the side-eye. “Really? I could easily make you something. Went shopping yesterday.”

“Yeah, but I’m starving, baby,” Josh whined. “I don’t want you to making food for me this late. Let’s just relax and pig out for once.”

McKenna threw her hands in the air, very amused by Josh’s admission.  Letting her thick Charleston accent slip through, she stated, “You’re this flippin’ handsome actor and all you want fast food?”

“Yes, Miss McKenna, that’s all I want.”  Josh kissed her temple and gave her puppy eyes. “Then we can change into our PJs and cuddle and do other things, if you know what I mean. As a thank you for being my date tonight.”

Rolling her eyes, McKenna couldn’t turn down the irresistible offer made by the equally irresistible Josh. “Fine, fine, fine. You can eat whatever you want and then we can have us time.”


	3. Chapter Three

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.”

McKenna repeated the phrase as she drove onto her family’s property. Still just as proper and prim as she left it, exactly a year before. Those painful hours, being humiliated in front of her boyfriend. Knowing that her family would not truly accept her was such a difficult concept. But she knew she had to make an appearance while she was in town. As much as Charleston had a population over 125,000, it was still a small town. McKenna would be noticed by someone and that someone would tell somebody else, who give a Bryce or Davis relative a call.  

Quietly parking the rental in the driveway, McKenna checked her face for any blemishes and reapplied some color on her lips. Her throat tightened as she pressed the doorbell and stepped back. There was always doubt in her mind, wondering who would answer, if anyone would attack her right off the bat.

"Mackie?"

Paul Davis briskly walked out of his house to greet McKenna. It was a shock for both of them to see each other; he had greyed more in the temples. His appearance was so tired and he collected more wrinkles. But behind those worry lines, were the same fiery brown eyes that lovingly doted on his children. The adoration he held of his two girls and two boys, more than he loved himself.

“Hi, Daddy! What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing! I took the day off. What brings you here?”

“Just wanted to visit.”

Paul surprisingly asked, “Visit? You live all the way in California.”

“Ray asked me to manage the new branch here in town,” McKenna nervously answered.

“What? Congratulations, baby girl,” Paul exclaimed, pulling McKenna into a firm hug. “What excellent news! Come in, come in!”

“Are you sure?”

Paul shot an incredulous look at his eldest daughter. “Of course!  Come. On. In. How long will you be here? For a while?”

“No,” McKenna quickly replied. “I’ll be in and out of town until the branch is officially running.”

"Where are you staying?”

“Most likely downtown."

Paul paused and turned to McKenna. “Wouldn’t you like to stay here? Home-cooked meals and catching up? Everything for free?"

"Oh, Daddy,” McKenna sighed, taking his hand. “Thank you for the invite, but Ray and I worked a plan for me to stay downtown. Seriously, I'll be here every two weeks for three days at a time. I can't bother y'all's routine. I'll be up early and in bed late."

Paul squeezed McKenna's shoulder. "That's my girl."

“What’s that?”

The shrill-sounding question made McKenna jump. It was the familiar tones of her mother’s voice; a voice she had not heard in such a long time.

“Hello, Mama.”

Vanessa Ann Bryce Davis, looking rather different, showcasing a new bob hairstyle, cleared her throat. “Hello, McKenna. What is that?”

McKenna frowned at her mother’s apparent disdain. “What are you talking about?"

Pointing to the large fixture on McKenna’s hand, Vanessa Ann remarked. “On your finger.”

"Oh.” McKenna nearly snorted into a giggle. Her mother’s genuine look of shock was incredibly amusing. “It’s a ring, Mama. Josh proposed to me. We’re getting married!"

The lady of the house always used sarcasm and passive aggressive behavior to get her point across. She placed her hand on her hip, subtly tapping her toe. "I know it's a ring, McKenna. But here’s my question. When was I supposed to know about this new development? At the wedding?"

“Mama, please. We were going to tell you eventually."

“We spoke about him asking for your hand. I was a bit surprised he even went that far to ask. Josh seems like he’s a good man, but I would have hoped to receive the news the day of, not almost a year later," Vanessa Ann retorted, while shooting a judgmental glare.

McKenna shook her head, preparing to curb her mother’s threats. “He proposed in April. Only five months ago. As you can see, I’ve been busy.”

That wasn’t a lie. She was busy - working, traveling, living her life - and avoiding her family as much as she could. Which included remaining silent about her engagement.  

“Well, I knew,” Paul quietly interjected, smiling. “Josh called me that day, on his way to meet McKenna.”

McKenna watched her mother's eyes open wide with anger, then faced her husband. “Wait. You didn’t tell me, Paul? Why. Not?”

“No, I did not,” he sharply answered, not minding too much about Vanessa Ann’s potential hissy fit. “It was a man-to-man conversation. Future father-and-son talk. Josh was very genuine about the whole thing. I wanted to cherish that, not letting that get ruined by anyone.”

“See, this proves why I needed to travel overseas,” Vanessa Ann spun around to the living room. “To release all of this tension.”

McKenna nearly burst out in laughter. “Oh? So you went overseas and didn’t tell me? Huh, that's so interesting.”

In a moment’s time, Vanessa Ann, obviously switched the attention back to McKenna.

“Are you positive that you want to be with Josh?"

McKenna didn’t understand why her mother always wanted to do the most, dropping bombshells at every “reunion”.

"You have got to be kidding. I love him so much, Mama.  I wouldn’t have moved in with him or accepted his proposal if I didn’t want to be with him."

“Not just for his money?”

Vanessa Ann crossed her arms and waited for McKenna to give an answer.

“No. Why are you always assuming I’m in a relationship for money?”

“You’re a Bryce...and a Davis,” Vanessa Ann proudly confirmed. “You were brought up in a certain manner and I believe you should continue to live a life you’re acquainted with. That’s all. Let me get a look.”

McKenna rolled her eyes, slowly extended her hand out to her mother.

“Hmm, that’s pretty. Josh...has good taste. 2 carat?”

“Something like that,” McKenna replied in a droll tone. “It doesn’t matter to me. I didn’t want him to spend that much on an engagement ring. At least I have one.”

Vanessa Ann agreed, “That’s true. You never know how men can be.”

The comment offended McKenna. She could not stand the way her mother would disregard the validity of the men she dated.

“Anyway. There’s a reason why I’m in town. Would you like to know?”

“Sure.”

“Ray asked me to manage the new branch.”

“Does that mean you’re staying here long-term?”

McKenna shook her head. “No. Twice a month, for a few days.”

“That’s nice. So, when’s the wedding?”

“What?”

“The. Wedding,” Vanessa Ann repeated. “When are your nuptials?”

McKenna took a breath to collect her feelings. “February 8th.”

“Not a summer wedding like you’ve always wanted,” Vanessa Ann inquired, in such a fake sweet tone that was an irritation whenever it was heard.

“That’s what you wanted, Mama. But we decided this was best.”

Vanessa Ann continued while stirring the tea she was about to drink. “Well, that’s nice. Over a year to plan. Not too shabby.”

“No,” McKenna started while looking down at her ring. “Five months. February 2014.”

Paul coughed as the rattle of Vanessa Ann’s cup slammed on the coffee table echoed throughout the living room.

“I beg your pardon?! You’re kidding, right?”

“We discussed a while ago and this is what is going to work with our schedules. He goes away to film for most of the year and I didn’t want to wait.”

“Are you hiding something,” Vanessa Ann asked boldly. “A baby? It’s a publicity stunt, isn’t it?”

“No,” McKenna emphatically replied. “Just because people get married sooner than expected, doesn’t mean there’s a baby on the way or something earth-shattering is about to happen. I just don’t want to wait.”

“What do you mean his schedule? What about you? What about your family,” her mother demanded. “Don’t we have a say?”

Very irritated, McKenna rubbed her temples. “I just want your blessing. I thought you raised me to be independent.”

“Can’t you push it back? Like the summer? Or even the fall?  It’d be so much easier. More time to plan and get ready. I’ll call my friends to clear their schedule. The Johnsons’ mansion in Kiawah. That’ll be the perfect spot for you two,” Vanessa Ann urgently suggested, ready to speed dial whoever she needed.

“No, Mama. I want the ceremony done in February.”

“Where are you having the ceremony,” Paul interrupted.

“Either here or near Josh’s family. We already called two locations, but we’ll give them an answer in a week.”

“Where’s that?”

“Kentucky, near Cincinnati.”

Vanessa Ann muttered, “Seriously…”  Her brown eyes rolled slowly as she uncharacteristically grunted.  “Of all the places my daughter finds a boy, you would think…”

Slamming her fist against the couch arm, McKenna exclaimed, “That’s enough, Mama! I don’t want to have an argument with you over my wedding plans. And cut it out about Kentucky. I know what you’re thinking. They don’t live in trailers or anything. Josh’s family is very nice. The Hutchersons come from a good environment, and they won’t embarrass you, like you assume. And trust me, they did not complain about us when Josh gave them our background.”

Vanessa Ann huffed as she swung her leg over the other. “I just think Charleston is a very reputable place to have a wedding.”

“Josh and I will decide,” McKenna demanded. Pursing her lips, she continued to stare her mother down. “This is why I don’t tell you anything, Mama. You shut me down every time. The one time I want you to be happy. For me. And Josh."

“No need being dramatic, McKenna Bryce. You should remember who’s paying for this.”

“Of course I do,” McKenna insisted, swooping her hair back. “Josh and I are.”

A dramatic gasp from Vanessa Ann surprised McKenna and Paul.

“Is that so? Paying for the wedding is the bride’s parents responsibility and a honor to assist their child’s most important day.”

“Do you hear yourself? You’re a walking contradiction. It doesn't even seem like you want us to get married!”

“Why are you trying to take this away from us? You are our first child getting married. Stop being so difficult!”

McKenna could feel the veins in her neck began to strain against her skin. “On that note, I’m going to leave. We’re not getting anywhere on this. I’ve made my decision and once again, you’re trying to manipulate the situation. Goodbye, Daddy.”  McKenna walked to her father to kiss him. Paul looked very disappointed, with his brown eyes very sad.

Vanessa Ann retrieved her cell phone and began to text.

“What did I do to deserve this,” she sighed aloud.

McKenna quietly sucked her teeth because this type of behavior was so childish and self-centered. She vowed to herself to not to walk into a situation again.  But what else was she expecting anymore? A simple explanation, second servings of peach tea, and hugs?  Absolutely not.

“Why in the hell did I even bother,” she asked herself, pulling the car door open. Another Kumbaya text from her father rang as she sped off. 

_Don’t worry about your mother. She’s always in state of shock when you surprise us. Things will change, darling. Let me know what I can do to help the process. I’d love you to have the wedding here, but only if you and Josh decide what’s best._

_ <3 Daddy _

"Oh boy, here we go again."


	4. Chapter Four

Pushing the sour taste of her family visit behind her, McKenna only had a day to scout the area where the new office would be, before jetting back to Los Angeles. Josh’s birthday had finally arrived that weekend. It would be a huge celebration - Josh was turning 21 - his family and friends had planned various events for him, including an extravagant party. In the meantime, McKenna had a few plans up her sleeve.

Her phone began to vibrate at 8:30.  McKenna didn’t have to work, so she quietly slipped out from the covers, praying Josh wouldn’t stir. He was knocked out cold; with a “pre-birthday” bash the night before, he had not budged since he returned home. Tiptoeing around the room, she got dressed and went to the kitchen.

An ideal birthday morning in McKenna's mind consisted of a homemade breakfast and quality time. She planned to make this happen, especially on a rare Saturday morning together. Eventually, the countertop was stacked with ingredients for Belgian waffles, bacon, eggs, strawberries, and other treats she knew Josh would enjoy.  The smells would probably create a stir upstairs and an appearance but McKenna continued with her work.

The kitchen was her sanctuary. So many years of standing next to her mother, grandmother, and great-aunts, learning their techniques and secrets, being handed advice, and creating memories. When McKenna had time now to cook, she was able to detach from the world. There was control and fun in her midst. A calm in between whirlwinds and storms. The satisfaction of being able to provide comfort and warmth to someone else in the form of a meal was all that she wanted. She was able to do something that would make others happy and herself proud.  It was just her and that was more than okay.

“Kenna?”

Taking her eyes off of the well-worn recipe book, McKenna found Josh standing the hallway, in only boxer briefs. He didn’t bother to deal with his hair, ruffled and sticking up in various directions. His face was priceless, very adorable that it showed confusion.

“Yeah?”

“Why weren’t you in bed?”

McKenna smiled, after observing her fiancé. “Good morning, and I had to get up, baby.”  

“But you told me it was your day off and I wanted you next to me when I woke up,” Josh groaned, shuffling his feet across the floor towards McKenna. Sleep must have distracted him, because he halted in front of McKenna, shocked by the numerous food items.

“You’re making breakfast?”

“Why yes,” she casually answered, returning her focus to whisk eggs. “I am. Happy birthday!”

Josh was taken aback; he blew out a harsh breath with his lips flapping, unable to find a creative answer. “Wow, thanks.”

“Give me some sugar.”

McKenna set the bowl on the counter and hugged Josh, getting a kiss in return. Being able to have him right next to her, capturing his scent and the warmth he emitted, was perfect.

“Kenna,” Josh started, in a low rumble against her ear, “we should go out or something. I don’t want you doing all of this for me.” His hands lowering to her waist, pulling her in close.

Nodding with a smile, she replied, “Too late. Staying in on a Saturday morning sounds way more appealing than messing with the traffic and crowds. Plus, I wouldn’t be able to lovingly stare at my fiancé and his wonderful body.”

Josh’s eyes crinkled as he threw back a laugh. “You were checking me out!”

“Of course,” she replied sweetly, allowing her fingers to trace the elastic band of his shorts. “Now relax, sweetheart, let me take care of you. Go back to sleep if you want. I’ll come get you when I’m ready.”

Kissing Josh harder, McKenna wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby girl,” Josh cooed. “Thank you. Don’t take too long.”

“Go on,” she tapped his firm bottom twice, nearly choking on her words. "Fuck, Josh!"

"What, baby?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Your ass is nothing to be played with. Look at it! All round and firm. Mm-hmm!"

Josh turned slightly to catch a glimpse of his derrière. "Wontcha look at that? It is. I do what I can to please my lady."

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready?”

“Hell yeah, I am.”

Josh’s birthday party was being held at the SoHo House. McKenna was familiar with the venue; several of her clients hosted product line after parties at the Hollywood location and in London.  It was a chill spot, but McKenna didn’t want to dress like a slob either. It would be another opportunity to meet more of Josh’s friends and associates.

“You look fantastic, girly.”

McKenna critiqued her outfit, a simple creme top, maroon sweater, and jeans. “It’s not much. I didn’t think it would be extra fancy. Don’t want to embarrass you.”

“Never,” Josh confirmed.

Connor, Josh’s brother, informed that they were told to not arrive at the party until 8; Josh didn’t mind, but McKenna started to get a little nervous. It was so unusual to not have to attend or organize a social gathering on a Saturday night.

The setup was gorgeous; a view of the Hills, open spaces for the guests to move around as they pleased, favorite songs playing in the background.  McKenna and Josh were greeted enthusiastically by about 45 people. Donning a white dress shirt, silver tie, with dark-washed jeans, Josh floated around, socializing, taking booth pictures, usually with a drink in his hand and laughing hysterically.

“Now you can finally ‘drink’,” McKenna teased, with a playful elbow jab into Josh’s side, in beat with the music thumping.

“You know it, baby.”  Josh took a shot, loudly sighing afterwards, and placed a loud kiss on McKenna’s temple. “I’m so happy right now. My friends are here celebrating with me, now I’m 21. So fucking great. Especially with you being here.”

McKenna leaned against Josh’s shoulder, watching the festivities. It was nice to have a few seconds of Josh’s time.  A burst of roaring cheers interrupted their “moment”. Three of Josh’s “bros” were by the door, taking shots and selfies. Josh squeezed McKenna’s hand, winking at her.

“I’ll be back.”

“Hey!”

McKenna grinned as Josh jogged over to a new group of friends and guests who came. Seeing him overjoyed made her beam with pride. Trying to blend in, she stopped by each group, thanking them for attending. It was calming to recognize more of the people in front of her. She said “hi” to some of the girls and guys who visited the house in the summer months while Josh was in and out of the country.

“You’re fucking gorgeous!”

With a soft chuckle, she thanked the blonde stranger who exclaimed the compliment. “You’re too kind.”

“How does it feel being engaged to our Josh?”

McKenna shrugged as she thought about the question; it was a different kind of interrogation from the reporters at the festival. These were his friends, who were most likely going to be present for the nuptials. They loved Josh like she did and they wanted to know.  

“It’s been fantastic. Never a dull moment with him. But at the same time, it feels right. Getting to know him for almost two years has been a treat and I can’t imagine being here in L.A. without him.”

The woman who asked, chuckled.  “You’re such a PR girl. Always giving the right answer.  No, really. Tell us.”

“He’s wonderful and is perfect for me,” she finally answered. “I’m thrilled we’re together.”

Michelle, Josh’s mother, embraced McKenna. “Hi, lovely! Thank you for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything!"

“Honey, I’m so glad you and Josh are so happy.” Michelle stated. “He’s never looked better and this means so much that you’re taking care of him.”

McKenna took a breath before replying; she didn’t want to burst into tears of joy, to hear praises from her future mother-in-law.

“Thank you for allowing me to be with Josh,” she said, taking Michelle’s hand into hers. The two smiled.

“There he is,” Michelle waved, “Our man of the hour!”

“Hi, Mama. Thank you,” Josh kissed his mother’s cheek. “I love it! This is so awesome. Yes, two of my favorite girls are with me. I’m so lucky. Someone take a picture of this!”

One of Josh’s older cousins swooped in to take the shot of Michelle, Josh, and McKenna.

“That definitely needs to be in our living room,” McKenna suggested.

“Josh, look!”

The three followed the booming voice. Andre, Josh’s best friend, was pointing to a colorful tower of a cake, decorated with spades, diamonds, clubs, and hearts. Multi-tiered with sparkling candles.

“We need to sing!”

McKenna let out a “whoop!” as everyone began to gather; Josh fiddled with his tie as the group collectively rendered “Happy birthday”. When he blew out the candles, clapping and hollering filled the room.  

“Yeah, Josh,” McKenna exclaimed as he walked up to her, with a cheesy grin. She could not wait for another kiss, and was pleasantly surprised for a more-than-chaste exchange with a little tongue in the mix.

“Watch it, buddy.”

Josh’s eyebrows lifted in amusement. “Of course.”

* * *

As the hoopla of the party died down, McKenna helped gather her things and said goodbye to Michelle and Connor. It was well after midnight and it was time to get Josh home.

“So glad we got a limo for tonight,” Josh mumbled, sloppily kissing McKenna’s arm, then up to her neck. Squirming and trying not to yell as they walked towards their ride, McKenna pushed him away playfully. “Not until we’re in the house!”

Chuckling, Josh relented. “Fine, fine. Can I just kiss you?”

“Absolutely,” she climbed onto his lap. Looking into his eyes, now golden brown, McKenna smiled. Josh lifted his head to meet McKenna’s lips. Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, she melted into his touch.  It didn’t seem like a long journey before they arrived to the house.

The limo came to a stop at the gate, Josh rolled down the window to open the barrier, and they eased into the driveway. Smoothing her top, which was a little wrinkled by the constant backseat grinding, McKenna walked out the limo first, then Josh.  She felt so proud as he handed the limo a tip, then followed her up the stairs to the front door.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed against her ear, standing oh-so-close, making her skin rise.

“Haha,” McKenna opened the door, “and you’re so drunk.”

Josh shot his finger up and wagged it enthusiastically. “Am not!”

Turning on the light, McKenna slipped off her shoes. Almost losing her balance, she was able to catch herself, Josh was standing right behind her, scooping her waist.

“I want to eat you all up, Kenna,” he admitted.

“Mmhmm,” she playfully replied with a growl as she worked on taking off Josh’s tie, “I’d like that very much.”

McKenna and Josh raced to their bedroom, leaving shoes and small accessories on the floor, quickly disrobing, and finding their way into each other’s arms. They found a comfortable spot on the bed, ready to move forward. Feeling around his body in the dark, she whispered, “Take me.”

The overpowering sensation that McKenna was longing for, reached all the way down to her toes as she lowered herself onto Josh. Adjusting to him for a moment, McKenna started to rock against him.

“C’mere,” he placed his hands on McKenna’s hips, pulling her flush to his body.

As slow strokes turned into something fast-paced, they continued to explore. Ample embraces and tender kisses on bare skin, laughing in between. Leaning over to kiss him, McKenna could hear Josh’s heartbeat flutter.

“I’m right there,” he whispered. His raspy voice caused McKenna to freeze momentarily; she could not resist his touch and her body reacted positively to whatever he was urging his limbs to do.

“Oh, Josh!”

McKenna groaned more as Josh snapped his hips against her. Each thrust was jaw-dropping.

“Ready?”

“Yes, baby, yes,” Josh palmed the headboard.

The two echoed each other with vocal moans as they reached their climaxes. Riding out her high, McKenna collapsed on Josh’s chest.  

“Honey. You’re amazing,” she gushed, still breathing heavily. “Happy birthday.” Gazing up, she noticed how Josh’s eyes were lighting up. Hazel by nature, but now they were tinted with golds and greens.

“I love you.”

McKenna and Josh quietly moved around into a snuggle; his arms around her bare waist while her head on his chest. There was nothing like sensing his fingers on her skin.

“McKenna, you’re okay with getting married, right?”

“Of course I am,” she breathed, scooping her hair back, allowing him to kiss her neck. “The ring is proof. Living with you is proof. I’m looking forward to be your wife.”

“Awesome. Let’s get married.”

“We are, baby, and I’m so ex—.”

“No,” Josh interrupted, placing his hand on McKenna’s face, “This year.”

McKenna lifted her head to look straight into Josh’s eyes. “What?!”

Taking a beat to observe her, Josh answered. “Yeah. Let’s do it as soon as possible. Maybe when I’m off for Christmas. Then there’s less pressure from your family. We’re together already. I don’t want to hear more crap."

“But what about your Mom and Dad and Connor?”

Josh shrugged. “I think they’ll support me in whatever I do.”

With a grimace, McKenna added, “But we have to be smart about these things, Josh.”

“I don’t care about what anyone thinks. Only you.”

He was right; they didn’t need approval. Thankfully, they were in a place to support themselves and do everything their way, if they wanted. Everything would be perfect. But all of the “what if’s” were present. What would her friends say? The press? Their families. Her family. Their careers. So much was at stake. Would rushing into marriage be beneficial?

“I don’t know,” McKenna replied, turning away, “if this is a good idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just don’t think we rush into this.”

Josh let out a growl of frustration. “But what happened in Charleston was not okay, McKenna.  I was so pissed when you told me.”

Not wanting to frustrate him more, McKenna sighed.

“Josh, not now.”

“Ugh,” he rolled onto his back. “Fine. You’re only saying this because I’m still drunk...I’m not.”

McKenna reached for Josh’s hand, patting it gently as she spoke. “Honey, I know. But let’s just talk about this later. We’re celebrating you. Just you and me. There’s no need to include them.”

Before Josh could say another word, McKenna boldly kissed him, audibly taking his breath away.

“Wow,” he said. “That was hot.”

“I know. Let’s just cuddle and enjoy the rest of our night.”

Distracting Josh was easy. Coming back to this topic and dealing with the aftermath, not so much.


	5. Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be back at writing and posting this coming week, since I’m off from work. But in the meanwhile, here’s a lil’ something. I got inspired after seeing the picture under the cut (kind of nsfw, lol). Plus, thanks to all of my followers - I appreciate you all. :)

“What in the world are you doing?”

“Nothin’.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Really now? You must be doing something,” McKenna wryly responded as she sat up, “because I never see you on my laptop and you’re wearing nothing. Are you that lazy?”

With a shrug, Josh continued to focus on the screen, while lazily adding, “I s’pose.”

That was interesting; it wasn’t everyday to wake up and see Josh lounging around, with no clothes on.  An actual treat to not have to pry layers off of him.

“Nice placement you got there.”

When Josh didn’t respond to her sarcasm, but still deep in thought with his dark eyebrows narrowing towards the bridge of his nose and perfect pink tongue slipping out in concentration, McKenna decided to leave him to his vices.

“Alright,” she conceded, rising from the bed. “I’ll leave you alone, with  _my_ computer.”

Ten minutes later, McKenna returned with a glass of orange juice and found Josh in the same position.

“I’m so confused.”

Josh looked up; “What? This doesn’t turn you on? Your guy just waiting for your return.”

“Of course, it does,” McKenna stammered as she moved towards the bed. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

The crooked smile that turned McKenna into a puddle appeared; it made her blush even more. “Maybe I like being naked. You know me. When I’m back home, I run barefoot, so why not feel comfortable in my skin in my own bed.”

McKenna took a huge gulp of her juice to cool herself down. “But why my laptop? I take it to work. It’s on your…”

“Hmm, I know,” Josh teased, wiggling his lower half. “I took a shower before you woke up. I don’t have to go anywhere until after lunch. Didn’t feel like putting on clothes.”

Biting her lip, McKenna had no idea what to say. 

“Don’t worry, I was just ordering a few things for you. Couldn’t do that on my phone.”

“What? Why?”

“You know why,” Josh winked before glancing back at the screen.

“You didn’t need to.”

Absently rubbing his midsection, peppered with dark brown hair that trailed down past the laptop, Josh’s eyes wandered back to McKenna.

“You’re my Kenna. I’ll spoil you rotten as often as I want. That’s why.”

McKenna sighed. As stubborn as she was, Josh was even more so.  

“Give it to me,” she pointed. “I want to see.”

Josh slowly handed the laptop to McKenna. With a few clicks, she placed it on her nightstand, where it belonged.

“I thought you wanted to see the laptop,” Josh inquired, ruffling his semi-wet hair.

“Uh huh,” McKenna answered, sliding next to Josh. “I wanted to look at you. All of you.”


	6. Chapter Five

A month after birthday celebrations, McKenna and Josh were back to the daily routine. He was never home, due to publicity and filming commitments. It could have jaded McKenna, but his absence turned out to be okay. She used the time away to get busy with work and wedding planning. To her relief, Josh never mentioned the idea of moving the wedding up from the spring. That would have been a disaster and she chose not to remind him. What a PR debacle, cleaning up a potential mess.

Days and nights were spent at the office again; more clients wanted McKenna’s flair on their projects. She loved every minute and knew it was vital for well-being to be feel wanted. The staff grew - three new interns and the old interns were promoted to assistants. McKenna had become the Mama Hen of the group; they all began to get acquainted with various aspects of her life, including the day-to-day operations of the wedding.

“How is everything going?”

McKenna raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Nichole, a fellow accounts executive, squealed, “The wedding, Mackie! We want updates!”

“Planning is okay," McKenna rolled her eyes, playfully stretching out the dull tone in her voice. Owen, one of the college interns, and the others chuckled at her “acting”.

* * *

 

“How are you coping with the extended time away?  I never hear you talk about him. I see a lot of pics of Josh online.”

McKenna was crunching numbers into an Excel sheet. “I do what I can. I can’t just stay here, twiddling my thumbs. I have to work. I'm not getting paid to sit on my laurels.”

"But don't you get excited about seeing Josh on TV and knowing you're marrying an actor,” Nichole asked.

McKenna coyly shrugged her shoulders, batting her long eyelashes. "I suppose. I adore him, whether or not he’s famous."

“You’re hiding something.” Tanya, the second-year assistant, and her accusation prompted an all-around hush. “How can you be so calm when your fiancé is states and countries away?”

McKenna stopped to glance at her co-worker.  “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t you worry?”

“About what?”

Tanya lowered her voice. “You know…that he’ll cheat on you?"

For a presumably nice woman, Tanya was now striking McKenna as an instigator. Someone she needed to keep her eye on. The tone of her questions were not pleasing to McKenna’s ears. 

“Josh would never step out and neither would I,” McKenna stated with a rare and raw boldness. “ _Never._ ”

The group of young professionals and interns gasped and “ahh”ed with intrigue. McKenna halted the yippie section. “That’s enough, everyone.”

“You’re such a good actress. I would never be so demure about my famous husband-to-be traveling with beautiful women, and fans on him constantly,” Tanya scoffed, letting her green eyes wander off.

Going through a series of deep breaths prevented McKenna from giving this Tanya girl a piece of her mind. It was so rude of her to assume any of these things. Not that these ideas didn't cross her mind. Honestly, it was none of their business to know the ins and outs of her relationship. Whatever she told, that's what they needed to know.  

“Do you see the client’s assistant’s email,” she interjected. “I need that. As well as the sketches of the decor and agenda.  I need you to complete all of the tasks, Tanya. Now. Please.”

Tanya stammered as she clicked through her inbox, “Oh, yes, of course.”

“There is no need to discuss anything other than what is at hand,” McKenna stated, lifting her gaze to Tanya and the others. “We have a job to do. Is everyone clear?”

Head nods and a few “yes, ma’am’s” that followed clearly satisfied McKenna. She hurried to her desk, before Ray got word of the quick spat. Whenever he was away, she was in charge. No one was about to belittle her while she was doing her job.  Details of her personal life was not water-cooler material. It wasn’t a fly-by-night ordeal. Josh was special to her and regardless of his celebrity status, this was going to last. It had to.

__________

She inwardly groaned at the luxurious ring on her finger. It was elegant, simplistic, and everything she wanted. But at times, she didn’t want people to notice. Probably a crime in the Southern Belle handbook, if there was one. McKenna wasn’t embarrassed about having an unique possession. She was ecstatic to be engaged, in particular, engaged to Joshua Hutcherson.  The ceremony would be beyond perfect.  This was her dream, to look like a princess, celebrating with her friends and family. Right?

“What a pretty ring you have.”

McKenna blinked to mentally return to the conversation she was having with two clients, Samantha and Astrid. They were looking to transform a loft into a posh lounge.

“Oh, yes. Thank you so much. It is nice.”

“When did you get engaged?”

“Back in April,” McKenna replied, walking ahead of the ladies.

“Do you have a date?”

“February 8th.”

“Of 2015?”

“No. 2014. We’ve been able to work out details rather quickly.  It’s nice to live in Los Angeles and have connections,” McKenna softly answered, hoping neither guest would dig into those “details”.

Astrid continued. “Who is the lucky man?”

McKenna felt her cheeks rising; even if his occupation was completely different, she couldn’t resist feeling a certain way about him.

“His name is Josh.”

“Congratulations.”

“Now, where were we?”

McKenna gave Astrid and Samantha a tour of the floor that the event would be held. They were able to concrete plans of a timeline for the night. Two hours later, it was time to head back to the office, and beat traffic. McKenna opened the door for the ladies when two bright flashes momentarily blinded them.  

“Miss Davis!  McKenna!”

Without giving a second thought, McKenna guarded the two with her arms and massive tote. “Sorry about this,” she mumbled. “Keep going. Don’t mind them. Just keep walking to car.”

“Have you talked to Josh recently?”

“Why are you not traveling right now?”

McKenna remained calm, facing forward, gently disregarding the photographers. “Excuse us.”

“Are you going to the Catching Fire premiere?”

“Have you and Josh decided on a wedding venue? Any details you would like to share?”

The questions seemed to get longer and more intense while the trek to the car was getting slower. Astrid, giving a bewildered look, harshly whispered, “Are you a celebrity or something?”

“No, thank goodness.” McKenna sighed, opening the door for Astrid and Samantha.  Jetting around to her side, she slid into her seat, and turned on the ignition. There was no time to relax; the photographers continued to snap shots.

“They treat you like you are,” Samantha replied in jest. “Maybe your fiancé is.”

McKenna gripped the steering wheel, trying to not let her nerves show. “Let me take you back to the office.”

“I’m so sorry. If I knew those pests were going to be outside, I would have scheduled our appointment earlier today and clearly parked in the back.”

"McKenna, what was that all about?"

Lying was out of the question, but revealing everything wasn't a part of McKenna's to-do list for the day.

“I didn’t think my personal life would be affecting my professional ventures.”

Samantha ruffled her bangs. “Has this happened to you before?”

“No,” McKenna shook her head. “Never. I’m used to taking pictures. Debutante/Southern girl background. But this isn’t fun. So I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Minutes of driving on the highway passed by, while listening to top 40 radio. McKenna thought she was getting out of this snafu.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it, Astrid?"

"McKenna! You're marrying Peeta?!"

Astrid's exclamation startled McKenna. Her secret was out. Not wanting to make a sour face, she admitted.

"His name is Josh, and yes."

“You went about it just great,” Astrid smiled. "No wonder they were trying to get any juicy bits on you. We look forward to working with you.”

After parting ways, McKenna quickly thought about what had occurred. Was she scared? Nervous that she could have lost two clients? It didn’t matter now; thankfully, all ended well. But the fury rose inside of her; someone must have leaked information about where she would be going. Only her co-workers knew and that frustrated her greatly. McKenna stormed through the office.

“Did anyone broadcast my whereabouts?”

Observing the room, there were head nods and looks of denial.

“Yeesh. Someone needs to be honest around here.”

Ray appeared from down the hall. “McKenna? What’s going on?”

“Paparazzi. All the way in Santa Monica.”

“What? How did that happen?”

McKenna stuck her hands on her hips. “I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out.”

“Maybe you’re tipping them off,” Tanya snickered, while typing up a proposal.

The less-than-stellar comment made McKenna’s blood boil. Narrowing her eyes at the offender, she shouted, “I beg your pardon? Why would I do that?”

“Well, you live in Los Angeles. Everyone wants to be noticed. Maybe it’s good publicity for you. Are you driving your boyfriend’s car?”

McKenna was so heated she didn’t even think to correct the title - “I don’t even use Josh’s car! Why would I do that? I have my own, thank you very much!"

“Mac, shhh,” Ray rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down. “It’s going to be okay.”

“This wasn’t supposed to be happening,” she stated, crossing her arms. “I’m not the celebrity!”

“But they know where you work,” Ray commented in a somber tone. “Does this bother you?”

“No… I would hope, if anything, that they’d want to find out about me and the company. Not about who I know.”

“Fair enough. Just be careful. Your safety and your clients."

McKenna deeply sighed when she closed the door to her office. Tanya was still gabbing with Owen and the interns.  

Pressing her head onto the cool desk, she reminisced on how much had changed in eight months.

________

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Taking a sip of her wine, McKenna curled into her favorite oversized chair, as she eased into her nightly phone conversation with Josh. He was on his way to the airport once again.

“How was your day?”

“Ugh,” she groaned. “So frustrating.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Talk to me. That’s what future husbands do, right?”

McKenna grinned. "Right. That's very true. Paparazzi were following me today. They were right outside of a venue I was showing my potential clients. Then this girl, Tanya, was being so difficult and smart.”

"Smart?"

"You know, like a smart-aleck?"

Josh tisked. "Right. Smartass."

"Not what I say," she laughed.

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Did you freak out?”

McKenna exclaimed, “Absolutely not! I had no time to - my clients were right there!”

Hearing him chuckle, she imagined of his smile. 

“I was asking about you, beautiful.”

“Don’t worry about it, Josh.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Josh stated, “Maybe because I miss you.”  

Biting her lip, McKenna refrained from crying. “It’s so cold when you’re not home. You know how I was when I didn’t think moving was a good idea.”

“Kenna. Don’t cry.”

“I’m not,” she mumbled, quickly taking another sip of wine. 

Josh continued, “But I know how you operate. Anytime I say that, you cry. I’ll be home soon. A few more days, then Thanksgiving.”

McKenna’s ears rose. “Oh man, that’s right. Our first Thanksgiving together. Now I’m excited!”

“That’s my Kenna.”

“I can’t wait to see you. It’s been so long.”

“Only two weeks. What’s going to happen when you’re gone for six months?”

“Send a plane out for you.”

McKenna giggled at Josh’s idea, “Silly boy.”

“How was your day?”

“It was okay,” Josh answered with a sigh.  “Interviews. Photoshoots. The usual. Then we have to do it all over again."

"Has anyone asked you about the wedding?"

"All the time," Josh replied. "But I don't talk too much about it. Per your request. And my agent. That wouldn't be the best, trying to give off the dystopian heartthrob vibe."

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

McKenna pulled on her sleeve before asking, “Should we push back the wedding?”

“Fuck no!”

“Josh!”

He answered with an equally resounding, “No!”

“Okay,” McKenna affirmed. “But everything is getting so close. I just want you to be here when I make these big decisions.”

“Like what?”

“Venue.”

“We already did that.”

“The bridal shower.”

“Uhh," Josh started, "I thought I wasn’t supposed to come.”

“Cake tasting and walk throughs?”

“Now you're making stuff up.”

Josh was right; finding random tasks to guilt-trip would not work. 

“Kenna, it will be fine. We can try to schedule a few things before and after the holidays. Would that make you feel better?”

Slowly, McKenna nodded. “Yes. That would be nice.”

“Alright. You know, you can always bring Mama along.”

The hope on McKenna’s face turned to a frown; why would he suggest such a thing? “But, I thought she usually goes away with you. I doubt she’d want to do any of this.”

“Oh, ok,” Josh muttered. “You don’t sound too happy about that.”

“Josh, don’t.”

“If you want, I can always tell her to stay. She would love to go with you."

McKenna let out a sigh of exasperation, “It’s fine. We’ll figure something out.”

“Hey baby, I have to go.”

“Already?” McKenna pouted.

Josh hummed into the phone. “Yeah...shitty timing. I’m about to go through security, but I’ll text you when I land, ok?”

Trying to mask her disappointment, she promptly gave her goodbyes. McKenna sat still to listen to her surroundings. Everything was calm in the house. She could hear a light breeze from the window, nothing.

It was hard to be by herself in this house. She missed Josh dearly; even with the full schedule, nothing could replace her sweetheart.

She wasn’t alone; her friends and co-workers weren’t that far away. But she was lonely. She had to find a way to combat this. But she wasn’t going to inform Josh, which would cause him to worry more. Struggling with her loneliness was another roadblock.  McKenna needed a plan to deal with their time apart - but it had to be done on her own.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long, but I hope the content will make up for it. Special thanks to Miss Toia, for the encouragement, which prompted me to finally get this chapter together! xo

 

Dreams were more tangible than real life.  His voice was so clear during the nighttime; it became was her safe haven. Where she could escape and live in her perfect world, void of intruders and negativity. But the dreams were too short and every night passed too quickly. Each memory of her with him -- were the ones she wanted to keep -- but even in fantasy, weren't as close as she wanted.

_McKenna._

_McKenna?_

The low, husky timbre rang in her ear, bringing immense comfort to her whole being. Watching him smile  in her mind’s eye, McKenna didn’t want to lose that picture. He was always with her, no matter where they were physically at.

_Baby._

She could hear him so clearly, she had to answer.

“Yes?”

“Hi.”

McKenna’s eyes popped open, finding no one in the room. No lights were on. She didn’t feel anyone’s presence. Why was his voice so real?

“Huh? Josh? Where are you?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Remember, I’m in Paris right now. Are you awake? You picked up the phone.”

It didn’t dawn on McKenna that she accepted the call in her sleep. She hoped it had never happened before now.

“Josh...it’s so early.”

“I’m sorry and I know,” he breathed. “I didn’t think you’d answer. I was going to leave you a message.”

McKenna rubbed her face to shake herself out of the slumber she was enjoying. “Now that you have me, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

Anticipation of some earth-shattering, heart-dropping news fell by the wayside. McKenna remembered to speak after a few seconds of eye-rolling and confusion.

“That’s all? You woke me up to say that you love me? Really, Josh?”

Josh softly chuckled. “Yeah. There’s lots more I could say. But I thought ‘I love you’ would suffice.”

It was still dark, so McKenna couldn’t look at the furious expression she was giving in the mirror. The sentiment was lovely, but not at dark o’clock when she pulled a late night once again.

“I know you’re mad. What can I do to make it up to you,” Josh asked, with an incredibly sweet, apologetic tone.

“When are you coming home? I miss you, you know.”

“In two days. You’ll be joining me for the premiere, right?”

McKenna let out a heavy sigh; she couldn’t stay mad. Even at 5 in the morning.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

_____________

 

Josh arrived in town the day of the Los Angeles movie premiere; McKenna wasn’t able to see him until after her workday, which killed her tremendously on the inside. He  She craved for his scent, touch, laugh, antics, and everything that was connected with him.  But the various text messages encouraged her that a few more hours apart would result in a beautiful reunion.

“This is quite exciting,” McKenna snapped on her earrings, talking to Ivanna. “My opportunity to get dolled up and support Josh is a good one. Then I get to hold him for the first time in weeks? Gosh, I’m so happy.”

Ivanna visited with McKenna right after lunch, to keep her company.  “You’re so adorable. I don’t remember seeing you this excited about a boy.”

“He’s my guy, Ivie, my fiance. My Josh.”

“Which dress are you wearing?”

Pointing to the long mass of fabric, hidden inside a garment bag. McKenna responded, “That.”

“I see...surprises,” Ivanna joked. “Are y’all riding together?”

McKenna shook her head; “No it’s probably best if we don’t.”

“Umm,” Ivanna trailed off. “Okay. But are you walking with him on the red carpet?”

“I don’t know,” McKenna nonchalantly replied. “I never ask him these things. Everything is so new.”

“McKenna Bryce Davis. You have known Josh for a year and half now. People know who you are. There is nothing new about this relationship.” Ivanna, arms crossed and brow lifted, was not playing around.  “I know you are nervous. But don’t let it stick. This is your life now - you have to accept it.”

“You’re right. Let me ask.”  McKenna swiped around on her phone and dialed for Josh.

“Hey!”

“Hi!”

His voice sounded much better in daytime, when she was absolutely coherent.  As McKenna smiled through her excitement, she asked, “What time are you getting to the theater?”

“5? I’ll have to check. Do you want to ride?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh,” Josh’s cheery tone declined; he sounded quite discouraged. “Okay. Do you want to walk with me?”

McKenna frowned. “Josh, this is your moment. Not mine.”

“But you’re part of what I do now. I want you to share it with me!  Screw the paparazzi! Meet me outside in thirty minutes. You won’t forget tonight.”

“That’s what she said,” Ivanna snickered while McKenna immediately tapped her wrist, but hearing Josh hearty laugh made the comment less damning.  

Moving around in a fury, McKenna finished preparing. Now alone in the house, the moments passed with makeup retouches and practicing smiles and cordial greetings. The buzz of the radio surprised her. She floated to the door, locking it behind her. At the foot of the stairs, there stood her handsome fiancé.

“Josh!”

“Hi, beautiful.”

Josh ran up the stairs and kissed McKenna with a fervor she wasn’t expecting. She was left breathless when he finally pulled back. His hazel eyes scanned McKenna’s body, which gave her a nervous vibe.

“I didn’t know what you were wearing, so I couldn’t match with you,” she stammered.

McKenna bit her dark red lip as Josh continued to admire her. The gown was quite different than she was used to wearing; the grey pony that colored her skirt was a risk, fashion-wise.

“Are you kidding,” Josh incredulously exclaimed. “Who cares! You look so stunning. I can’t wait to show you off to the world.”

“Forget about me. Look at you! You look so sharp!”

Josh glanced at his feet, then playfully smirked. “Thanks. I try. I just put the suit on.”

“I live for this tie,” McKenna observed the detailing of the purples and paisley, then touching his sleeves. “Is this Dolce & Gabanna?”

Josh turned his lips upside down, in a funky face. “Maybe? The girls tell me, ‘Wear this’ and that’s what I do.”

McKenna shook her head. “You’re too much."

Extending his hand, Josh asked, “Are you ready to go? It’ll be a long night but I know you’ll love it.”

Letting out a giggle, McKenna locked arms with Josh. “Absolutely.”

The red carpet was brilliant. Her feet stepping on the plush floor, doing her best to walk forward confidently. Like she was supposed to be there.  

“Good evening, Josh and McKenna!”

McKenna softly nodded at the cameramen. Feeling Josh’s hand on the small of her back, she knew she was safe and nothing detrimental would happen to her.

Sneaking a grin at her, Josh informed McKenna that he had to talk to the group.

“I’ll stand right here.”

McKenna flipped her hair as she stood a few feet behind Josh, as he chatted with numerous interviewers.

“Excuse me? May we take your picture?”

Giving a smile, McKenna sauntered to the “X” on the floor. It felt natural to her to make eye contact with the photographers, hand on the hip, just so. The train of her white gown, that darkened to an unique grey, flowed across the deep red.  Her name was called several times, so pivoting with bevels, smirks, then slight pouts.  

McKenna took Josh’s words to heart. Why not express herself and allow everyone to notice her? The future wife of a popular actor.

“Hello there, are you McKenna?”

“Why, yes, I am.” She shook the man’s hand. He exchanged a bright smile.

“My name is Sam, and this is my wife, Laura.”

McKenna greeted Laura; she was absolutely gorgeous and lovely. “Oh, hi. Are you two involved in the movie?”

“Yes, I am. I play Finnick,” Sam announced. “It’s been a great experience being with everyone. Are you enjoying yourself this evening?”

Knowing she was out of place, she honestly replied, “I’ve only been here a few minutes, so I couldn’t tell ya.”

“It’ll be alright. Josh has told me so much about you.”

“I’m sorry,” she joked.

Sam’s brilliant smile calmed McKenna. “All good things. He’s so lucky to have you. During breaks, he’ll show everyone pictures and brag about you.”

“Hey,” he whispered.  “Josh is a good man.” Before getting whisked away by a woman, probably the manager or producer. “Keep ‘im!”

“I will.” McKenna said as Sam pointed at her in confidence. She glanced back to where Josh was standing. Posing effortlessly, with his dark suit and patterned tie. He was the best one for her and she would not let him go.

The applause was great as Josh and McKenna entered the theater. He waited for her to sit down, before finding his chair.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before kissing her neck. “I think you’ll enjoy this movie. If anything disturbs you, just squeeze my hand. Okay?”

Nodding while batting her eyelashes lovingly at him, she answered, “Okay.”

_____________

 

McKenna and Josh weren’t able to relax like they wanted to after the movie. After a long stint of drinking and socializing at a producer’s cast party, they rushed back to the house.  They had to pack for a five-day trip, which took an hour, before finally heading off to the airport for a 7:30 flight to Kentucky.

“We couldn’t even fuck like I wanted to,” Josh mumbled into McKenna’s shoulder, lounging in the quiet waiting area. "It's not fair. Can we find an empty hallway or something?"

Harshly jabbing him with her elbow, McKenna gasped, “Joshua! Shut up.”

“Kenna, baby. C’mon….If you just sit on my lap, we can make it happen.”

“Let’s just get on the plane and we’ll deal with it later.”

“Remember when you came home for the first time?” Josh smirked. “You were so nervous, but I made you feel so good inside.”

McKenna let out a blissful sigh. “Honey, that was the only time I’ve been there.”

“True.”

“I’m taking a nap,” she announced, curling up in the harsh seat. “No more horny talk until we touch down in Kentucky.” McKenna closed her eyes, attempting to catch a few Z's. 

“I got us a hotel room in the city. No more sneaking around at Mama’s house.” Josh kissed McKenna’s neck, sending a chill down her spine.

Sleep masked her apparent intrigue. “What a great idea.”

“I know.”

Josh drew lazy eights on McKenna's side. The exact spot that could have her melt into putty in ten seconds. 

"Be careful, Hutcherson," she grasped his offending hand. "What if cameras are around?"

"We snuck in here. My people made sure they couldn’t find us,” Josh assured her, rubbing her legs. “Now, back to what I saying…Lavender on tap, me kissing you up and down, just how you like it. Making you scream the way you want me to.”

One eye opening, McKenna noticed her foot tapping, getting turned on by Josh’s suggestions of a quickie. “Go on.”

“I told her we’d be there by 5. Four hours,” he lowly growled in McKenna’s ear. “We’ll be very relaxed for supper.”

McKenna froze; what a delicious proposal.

“What are you thinking about?”

Room scan. There were two other people around. The whole section of the airport was empty; nothing and anything could happen at 4am. McKenna sat up, with a determined face.

“See that bathroom?”

Josh adjusted his baseball cap bill to look. “Yup.”

“Meet me there in 90 seconds.”

"What?!"

McKenna raised her eyebrow, amused by Josh's disbelief. "If you're so pressed about fucking me, you'll do what I say."

Without a second glance, she walked to the restroom. Exhilaration bubbled inside of her; she had never done anything so risky before. As she suspected, the place was empty. Two long rows of sinks. Finding the farthest stall, McKenna claimed the opposite sink and pulled herself onto the counter. In order to make this work, she had to be fast and on point. 

"Psst."

"Over here."

Josh came into the view, swiftly approaching McKenna.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Eyeing his lips, McKenna pressed forward with a kiss. Massaging his neck while he stood in between her legs, she already could feel the effects of their love for each other. Subtle phrases escaping their mouths, finding any way necessary to quench this sensual thirst. 

“Take me,” she moaned, shucking her yoga pants. Josh cursed under breath as he pulled her underwear to the side. He smiled. McKenna flung her head back as his thick fingers pushed through. His rhythm, knowing when he’d pull back and then plunge forward. Slow, then quick flicks. Vibrations reaching down to her toes as she clenched around his fingers.

“Josshhhh…”

“I’m right here, baby.”

“Hurry up,” she commanded, shaky breath and all. 

Tongue sticking out in concentration, he nodded. He had her flustered, demanding more. "Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

“Fuck,” she whispered, moving the hair from her face.

“I want you.”

“I know,” Josh agreed before licking his lips. “We should head inside before someone calls the police for indecent exposure.”

Slipping on her pants momentarily, McKenna hopped down, grabbed Josh’s arms, and brought him into the stall. The door clicked, creating an echo. Slamming his body against the partition, Josh braced himself while taking hold of her lips, devouring her.

She shimmied out of her pants again, then prepared for Josh. Pecking her forehead, Josh quickly dropped trow, nudging his cock against her center; everything was beginning to feel normal again. McKenna sighed in relief once he entered her. As he picked up speed, McKenna moaned repeatedly. 

"Oh my Lord," she cried as Josh's hips snap frantically.

“Kenna, yes. Fuck yes.”

McKenna grounded herself, hands firmly placed on Josh's chest. Her breasts bounced while Josh did not hesitate to push harder. McKenna raised her foot, giving Josh room.

"Yes, yes, yes," she confirmed, uttering her satisfaction over and over, like a mantra.

"Don't you love this? I do," Josh laughed, rubbing his hands across her back.

Slowing down to a lull, Josh shifted his movements, filling McKenna in different spots. A jolting thrust startled McKenna, making her yelp. With his quick reflexes, Josh braced her torso tightly.

"Woo!"

McKenna burst into giggles. "I can't believe that happened."

Josh pshawed, while wrapping his arms around McKenna again, now in a cuddle. "It's okay. I got you."

A few more thrusts was all it took and Josh knew that. Reaching her high, McKenna leaned into Josh’s chest, so no one could hear the loud moans. Grunting along with her, Josh's voice cracked as he spilled into McKenna. His eyes closed tightly and mouth ajar. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him; she was so content. 

"Hello?"

“Oh my gosh," McKenna replied in shock, immediately allowing guilt to creep in. "Someone’s coming.”

“Yeah, you will, when I get you back to Cincinnati.”

The crooked grin plastered on Josh’s face didn’t fare well with McKenna, now trying to pull herself back together. “Stop being so corny, Josh.”

“Hello? Are you alright in there?”

Frantic but quiet gestures followed.  Josh pointed at McKenna to answer while he scooped her into his arms, so that whoever was looking, only saw two feet.

“Yes,” McKenna cleared her throat. “Everything is fine.”

Holding their collective breath, the two waited for the person to move back from the stall. They could see through the crack that she had not left yet. Thankfully, the attendant walked away. Allowing her to slide down Dirty Dancing style, Josh kissed McKenna again --- this time, slow and deliberate.  

“I like this. Such a rush,” Josh commented, with mischief in his eyes. “I’ve never gotten you to be this bold. You must have missed me.” McKenna turned while sucking her teeth, feigning annoyance. “C’mon. You liked living on the bad side for once.”

“What time is it,” McKenna interrupted as she stepped towards the sink and making herself proper again. Josh tucked himself back into his jeans, raked his hand through his dark brown locks, and checked his phone.

“5:45.”

“Good. We need to get back before the airport officially opens.”  

Josh lifted her floral tote off the sink counter, standing behind McKenna. Another swift kiss on the cheek, sealed the deal. “Yeah, then we need to catch this plane so I can fuck you properly.”


	8. Chapter Seven

"There you are. Come on in!"

McKenna squeezed Josh’s hand a little tighter than usual. She was nervous. The last time she was in this house, she was only his girlfriend. Now, she was one step closer to having a bond with his family. Another set of introductions and more thoughts of rejection.

“Hey! Good to see you!” Josh hugged the man who opened the door.  McKenna couldn’t stop watching them; the two were genuinely happy to see each other. No smugness or hesitancy. Pure joy and love.

“Pop, this is McKenna."

Pop - Josh’s grandfather - had eyes were exactly like Josh's. Dark and expressive, with a delightful smile to match. He didn’t seem intimidating; but looks were deceiving.

“Hello, McKenna! It’s a delight to finally meet you in person. Michelle has been singing your praises ever since she met you last year.”

“Oh,” McKenna blushed, feeling his unexpectedly warm embrace. “You’re so sweet! Wonderful to meet you too.”

Michelle arrived from around the corner. With open arms, she greeted Josh and McKenna. "There you two are! You arrived just in time."

Josh let go of McKenna’s hand to give a hug to his mother. “Hi, Mom. You look extra pretty today.”

“Don’t make me blush, baby.  How are you, McKenna?”

“I’m fine. Thank you for having me.”

“Not a problem. So happy to have you two home for Thanksgiving.”  Michelle stopped to observe the lack of possessions. “No bags?”

Josh shook his head with an innocent smile. “No, we’re staying in the city.  I thought it’d be best for Kenna and I to have quality time before I leave again. You know how that goes.”

Michelle nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I do.  Well,  just don’t stand in the doorway. Sit, sit!”

As she walked down the hall, McKenna realized how tickled she was by the love and affection she received.  There were no social obligations to keep and no facades to use.

“How’s this wedding planning coming along,” Pop asked as McKenna and Josh sat down on the couch.

Josh glanced at McKenna with a smile, then turned back to his grandfather. “It’s going well. We confirmed a place in Los Angeles, and everything is running smoothly. Kenna has been an angel, delegating, while I’ve been in and of town.”

“You’ve picked a dress, correct?”

“Yes, I have, sir,” McKenna confirmed, trying not to squeal too much. “I love it so much and I’m so glad we were able to find it so early in the process. Two more fittings and then that’s it!”

The patriarch laughed while he waved his hand. "Please, call me Pop. You're family now."

Michelle, beaming with pride, exclaimed, “This is so exciting!” She squeezed McKenna's hand. “I finally get a daughter.”

“We bought all of your tickets,” Josh interjected, taking a seat behind McKenna. “Andre will email them to you all after Christmas.”

Michelle let out a gasp. “Joshua, why? That’s too much money! We would have taken care of our own transportation.”

“We wanted to make sure nothing stands in your way. Plus, it’s cheaper to buy three months in advance.”  McKenna affirmed.

“McKenna,” Michelle started, “Did your family confirm on their arrival? Are they coming a few days before the wedding? I have no problem blocking off rooms at the local hotel, if that’s a task that you don’t want to take care of.”

The question knocked McKenna off her game; not wanting to create any speculation, she quickly answered. “They have not. I’m assuming that Thursday.”

“Oh, ok.”

“I think they’re still in shock about the speed of our planning and that they’re not really involved,” McKenna confessed, twisting the ring on her index finger. She wasn’t lying; her statement was very true. Whenever she wanted to relax, she'd play with that ring or use Josh's tattooed wrist as a scratching post. “It’s hard to get everyone together when you’re on different wavelengths.”

“Well, to be honest, I’m surprised as well,” Michelle crossed her leg over the other. “I didn’t think you would have waited longer. But I know you and Josh are doing what’s best for you. So I trust you.”

“Thank you, Michelle.”

“So does your Dad, Josh. He’s very proud of you both.”

McKenna felt a wave of relief; she couldn’t bear to have someone else in her disappointed in the choices she made.

An hour of laid-back conversation passed; Michelle made reservations for a nice Italian dinner at a small restaurant ten minutes away from the house. Josh opted to take separate cars, so that if they ran long, they could leave and head back to Cincinnati.

McKenna looked her best as she dined with the family; Connor was able to meet everyone at the restaurant.  She stayed quiet unless she was spoken to.  It was the way she grew up; look the part and then if need be, speak up. Marveling at the connection the four had, it melted her heart. She wanted this.

“Excuse me? May I take a picture with you?”

McKenna’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she saw two people standing at their table, looking doe-eyed at Josh. She watched him curtly nod, stand up, and pose with the “fans”. After the run-in with the paparazzi, McKenna was more aware of her surroundings. She wasn’t expecting an interruption at dinnertime.

“Thank you so much! We love you!”

When the girls were out of sight, McKenna mumbled under her breath. “Why did you say ‘yes’ to them?"

“It’s the least I can do,” Josh answered back, taking a swig of his drink. “I need to keep up my approachable image. Besides, I doubt they were taking pictures of us actually eating. I hope not…”

McKenna began to complain, “We were are in a corner and they still found us. I just don’t understand why people cannot appreciate the concept of privacy.”

“Baby, it’s over.”

Side-eying him, McKenna didn’t respond, but lightly touched the remaining food on her plate.

“McKenna?”

“Yes?”

Michelle set down her fork. “What do you want in life?”

“To be happy.”

“I need more than that,” she smiled, knowing it was the most cliché answer.

Josh rubbed McKenna’s leg as she pondered. It wasn’t easy and she didn’t understand why Michelle wanted to turn into a philosopher of all of a sudden.   

“I want a life void of stress and worry, but full of love and contentment.” It sounded nice, but did McKenna truly believe in the words she relayed to Michelle?

“That's wonderful,” Michelle replied in her sweet voice.  “This new season of your life that you’re about to embark upon may not be Easy Street. Trust me, I know.  But if you stick with it and stay true to yourself, you’ll certainly be loved. Don’t let these ‘celebrity’ interactions get to you. It may be an inconvenience, but in the end. Family is what counts.”

McKenna politely nodded then returned to her plate. She didn’t speak for the rest of the night. The car ride back was very quiet. Fiddling with her ring, then the phone. There was nothing to talk about; she was still upset that Josh allowed the groupies to spoil a cozy dinner. But she couldn’t take it longer.

“Do you love me like you say you do?”

Josh huffed incredulously, then stared at McKenna. A heavy groan rose as he slumped in his seat. “McKenna. You know that much is true. I told you a few days ago. I’ll tell you again. Yes, I love you.”

“Good,” she sassed. “I just needed to hear it.”

“I love you so much.”

“Ok, good. We...need a break.”

Between the brake slamming and the subsequent glare McKenna received nearly made her laugh. Josh’s voice lifted to a high pitch as he exclaimed, “No, we don’t! What in the fuck are you talking about?”

“From _this_ ,” McKenna replied, moving her hands about empathically. “I’m tired of constantly being in the spotlight. For reasons that I don’t want. Like my personal life and wha---”

Josh interrupted, “But that’s how it’s going to be. You knew that when you started dating me, and then moved in, and even said ‘yes’ when I proposed to you.”

“Can we get out of town or anything? Just for a week or two?”

“We are out of town, baby. And then when do we have time for that?  You’re busy and I'm about to leave again.” Josh tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.  “Do you want to go to Atlanta or Europe with me? We can arrange that in a heartbeat.”

McKenna lowered her eyes to her phone in disappointment. “You’re going to be working 18-hour days. How are we going to enjoy ourselves when you’re asleep?”

“Kenna, c’mon. You’re the one who just asked about vacation time.”

Josh pursed his lips and waited for McKenna to give a rebuttal. Instead, she sighed, looked out the window, seeing the clear sky of downtown Cincinnati. She shouldn’t have complained. This was real life. Her life. There were going to be spats and messes that needed to be worked out.

Josh bobbed and weaved through the streets and finally arrived at the hotel.

“It’s been a long day. You’re tired. Let’s not fight.”

Pulling up in front of the valet, McKenna stepped out of the car, expressing her gratitude to the man who opened the door for her.  “Thank you,” she heard Josh say to the attendant.

“C’mon, let’s just get to sleep."

“I love you, Joshua,” McKenna whispered into his ear.

_________________________

 

After lounging in their room with a heart breakfast and watching the Parade, McKenna and Josh drove back to Michelle’s house. They had a few hours before dinner, so McKenna chose to read in the backyard.  To Josh’s delight and her own well-being, McKenna brought no work with her on this trip.  A miracle.

“Hey.” 

“Hey, Bubba,” she cooed, offering her cheek to be touched by his lips.  “Everything set up for tonight?”

Josh gave a thumbs up. “Absolutely.”

Satisfied, McKenna returned to her book. The crisp air brought her back to her happy place.

“Wanna play?”

McKenna’s eyebrows narrowed as she looked at Josh. Cocky grin and all, slowly bouncing the rust-colored ball, he tipped his chin towards her. She had just been invited to play against him.The idea was out of control; she was in a comfortable, but sophisticated blouse, dress pants, and an expensive pair of flats. Dressed for Thanksgiving dinner. Not a pick up game.  

“Do you see what I’m wearing?”

“Do you see how I don’t care?” Josh winked as he dribbled the ball in front of him. He was in a simple white t-shirt and shorts, a bit unusual for a November afternoon.

McKenna sucked her teeth. “You weren’t wearing that on the way here. I hope you brought soap with you. I would hate for your mother and family to smell your manly scent at the supper table.”

Josh snorted.  “Of course I did. Didn’t you see the jeans and button down I put in the backseat, in addition to the shorts?  I’ll take a quick shower afterwards. And...you can always borrow some gym clothes from Mama.”

McKenna didn’t bat a wink at her fiancé, who was staring back at her with the most dramatic puppy eyes.

“Just a simple game. Against me. Low-key, Kenna.  Please?”

Not wanting to say no after seeing how Josh was getting, she obliged. “Hmm, alright.”

“Sweet! Hurry up!”

Dramatically blowing air to move her bangs, McKenna walked back into the house.

"Michelle? Do you have any of Josh's old gym clothes around?"

The lady of the house, gestured to upstairs as she poured spices into a bowl. “Sure, honey. Check Josh’s old room. I have a bunch of his clothes in the drawers.”

Taking a whiff of the items, just in case, McKenna changed into baggy shorts and an oversized tank, which revealed her lacy bra on the sides. "Gosh," she tisked, attempting to wrap her arms around herself to conceal her upper body. "I hope no one looks too closely."  Racing all the way down to the basement, McKenna found herself in the clear. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the basketball hoop. Josh was sitting in the exact chair she was using a few minutes earlier.  His eyes lit up when she approached him.

"Well, looky there."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved off. "Let's get this over with."

Josh's laugh caused McKenna to roll her eyes. “This will be fun, baby. Stand over there.”

McKenna moved to face Josh. She rocked on her bare heels - there were no sneakers around - and waited for Josh.  Without warning, Josh bounced the ball to his right, then stutter-stepped to the left. McKenna yelped as he zoomed past her.

“Josh! You’re moving too fast. I don’t even have sneakers on.”

Tucking the basketball under his arm, he laughed, “Not my fault! You’re such a Southern belle!”

“And what is that supposed to mean, Joshua? I hear that twang dripping off your tongue, Mister,” McKenna stated, with hands firmly on her hips.  

“Damn right. Union, Kentucky, right here! But you gotta be ready to defend and block me.”

McKenna poked out her lips in defiance. “I can’t believe I even said yes to this.”

Several possessions later, McKenna was down 4-0.  Josh smirked every time he blocked her shot or made a breakaway. Sweat was pouring down her brow; her makeup was being ruined.

“Josshhhh….I look a mess. This isn’t low-key to me.”

“Try to stop me from making a shot. C’mon, baby. Do what I do when you were dribbling.”

McKenna carefully bent down into a squatting position and extended her arms, ready to swat the ball away from Josh.

“Damn, Kenna,” he announced,  making a quick pass towards her, “Your ass looks amazing.”

“Joshua. Hush.”

Smirking for a while, he continued, “You are ready to defend. And I'm doing nothing wrong. It’s not like I didn’t catch you staring at me a few minutes ago.”

McKenna clenched her fists; she knew he was right.  The sight of him running around, hair plastered down with sweat, muscles showing, allowing his skills to be noticed, was quite a pleasure.

“Oh, c’mon! Let me take the ball away from you!”

“Do your brothers play basketball?”

McKenna didn’t like the chit-chat. “We’re a football family. But Travis was on the team for a few years. I know a few things."

Josh couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease.  “I wish someone could take a picture of this. My fianceé, not even wearing her Sunday best, playing basketball.”

Nose flared, McKenna grunted as she smacked the basketball out of Josh’s hands. It bounced, then slowed to a roll in the grass.

“Yes, Kenna! That’s what I’m looking for. Tenacious! We can stop if you want.”

Another grunt escaped her lips as McKenna threw the ball at Josh.  “You whippersnapper. I’m not playing with you anymore.”  

Giving a wet kiss on her already dewy face, Josh squeezed her waist. “You’re a good sport. You know what I’ve finally noticed about you, after a year and a half with you?”

McKenna dabbed her forehead with her arm. “No, what?”

“You, my dear, don’t like being spontaneous. Ever.”

“But it’s not like you never do. I mean….let’s think about yesterday morning. That was fucking hot!”

McKenna felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, fearing anyone would listen in on their conversation. “Ha! I’d rather not.”

Josh chuckled while grabbing McKenna close to him again. “Take chances, make mistakes.”

“Didn’t Miss Frizzle say that?”

Josh dribbled the ball a few more times then threw it into the bushes. “Yeah, I learn from the best.”

_________________________

 

Pop announced, “McKenna, as part of our tradition, we go around the table and mention one thing we are thankful for.”

McKenna smiled; that was a staple at her house as well. “Okay.  I’m thankful for you all, for inviting me to spend the holiday with you, and I’m thankful for Josh, for being a wonderful husband-to-be.”

“Amen, pass the rolls, please!”

Everyone laughed at Connor’s exuberant response.  

“Mashed potatoes?”

“Yes, ma’am. I love all the gravy on mine,” Josh whispered. “Do you have them at your house?”

“Not during Thanksgiving.”

Josh was shocked. “What’s different at your house?”

“Collard greens. Sweet potato pie, instead of pumpkin. But there are a lot of similarities - with the Southern roots and all. It doesn’t matter to me. I just love food.” McKenna explained before popping a forkful in her mouth.  

A dull buzz was coming from McKenna’s purse. The consistency was very hard to ignore so she excused herself from the table. Looking at the caller, she waited a moment then picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi there, Mackie. Just wishing you a happy Thanksgiving. We miss you at home.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Same to you.”

“How is Josh doing?”

McKenna could feel a tightness in her throat; she wasn’t about to let her father bring her to tears.  “He’s doing fine. Just relaxing before he has to go back to work.”

“That’s good. Good. Hey, we received your invitation. I know your mother was hesitant on everything, but I’d like to send some money your way. As our contribution. I think it’s great you’re having the ceremony in California."

Already tired, McKenna leaned against the wall. There wasn’t a need for awkward conversation on a holiday. But it amazed her to hear such a positive response. “Ummm, you don’t have to do that, Daddy. We have it under control. As long as you can attend, I’m fine.”

“Mackie. Please. Let us help you. We want to be a part of this momentous occasion.”

Pausing to mentally replay what her father just spoke, McKenna hummed.  It was complete bullroar in her mind. So hypocritical. So….much like her family to do this.

“How is that possible when you tell me this on the phone or through an email, but then fail to prove these words in person? Especially when she is around.”

“Honey,” the elder Davis sighed, “Please don’t do this. Not today.”

McKenna bit her lip, resisting the urge to speak out of turn or yell. “Daddy, this is my wedding. I can’t have stress overtake it. It’s already bad enough that Josh isn’t always home to hold my hand through this process..."

“I get that. Let us be there to support you.”

“You live 3,000 miles away! You and Mama don’t even think it’s a good idea to have the wedding so soon. How do I know that you won’t go back on your word?”

“McKenna. Don’t talk like that.”

Not wanting to create a stir, McKenna walked farther away from earshot. Her tone sharpened.   “And I won’t include Josh into this. So, please. Respect my wishes. If something comes up and we need the money, I’ll ask. But right now we want to do this our way.”

“Baby? Where are you?”

McKenna felt her breath hitch when she heard Josh calling for her. “Daddy? I have to go now.”

“Mackie…”

“I’m at Josh’s mother’s house and I need to get back. I don’t want to be rude. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Oh. Absolutely. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t…”

"Good night, Mackie Tiger.”

“Bye, Daddy.”

McKenna exhaled deeply, hoping to release all signs of tension. Josh’s family did not need to witness the seesaw action that occurred with her own brood or get tied down with her drama. Not on her watch would that happen.

“Who was that?” Josh touched the small of her back, with a hint of worry in his eyes.

“Just my Daddy.”

McKenna felt his hand linger, splayed on her with more force and protection. “Is everything okay?”

Shaking her head to compose herself, McKenna answered. “Yes. Everything’s fine.”


	9. Chapter Eight

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...”

Shuffling across the floor, in between hums and vocalizing, McKenna twirled with lights in her hand. It was her first Christmas at the house with Josh; she wanted everything to be visually stunning. A far cry from the elaborate and outlandish trimmings at the Bryce-Davis home, but still sparkling with lots of colorful lights and evergreen. Not wanting to give up her Southern upbringing, but embracing the new California style of life as well.

On this rare day off, McKenna drove around town, collecting essentials for Christmas.  She had no idea if Josh had ever celebrated at his house. Last year, he brought McKenna to Kentucky. It was decided that they'd stay in California for the remainder of the year. So she had to make this Christmas remarkable; a holiday he could not forget.

The door swung open. Footsteps coming closer to where she was, assembling the tree.

“Hi.”

Looking over her shoulder, McKenna winked. “Hey."

“Whatcha doin’, young lady?”

Popping up, McKenna explained, rocking on her toes. “Getting the house ready for Christmas! It should have been done by now, but I won't have any time in the next two weeks."

Josh eyed the transformation, giving a nod of approval. "Wow. Great job. You did a lot since I’ve been gone."

McKenna grinned, observing her handiwork. “That’s my job. By the way, you look like you’re hungry. I have steak in the oven; it'll be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Oh, no worries. I picked up some food on the way back."

Blinking a couple of times, her ecstasy subsided within moments. "But you said you'd be home for supper."

"And here I am. You don't always have to make me something.” Josh pointed to a greasy paper bag and a cup of soda on the countertop. “I'm just going to eat this and then rest before bed. So tired..."

“Huh," McKenna casually spoke and returned to her tasks. “Okay.”

“Shit! I’m sorry, Kenna. I didn’t know. I wasn’t thinking straight to get you anything.”

Trying to hide her disappointment, McKenna forced a smile.  It wasn’t like him to only bring food for himself and quite frankly, it offended her that she wasn't able to cook him a meal.

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have assumed. I can always slice up the extra for a snack or make fajitas tomorrow.”

Josh kneeled next to McKenna.  “I’m sorry,” he kissed the top of her head.  “Lemme make it up to you. I’ll pitch this.”

“It’s not good to waste food. It’s fine, Josh. I never want to waste an opportunity to take care of you,” McKenna wiped her hands. Her cheeks rose when Josh leaned in to give her a soft kiss.  His eyes brightened when he pulled away.

"Never doubt that, sweetheart.”

“Good. Now remember, the photographer is coming tomorrow morning at 11. I would like to be ready by 10:30. Then, the event coordinator is coming at 2.”

Josh’s head rose. “What?”

“The engagement pictures. My parents arranged for them. After that, we have to talk to the lady who is co-planning the wedding.”

Josh poked out his lips; he looked irritated, but still curious. “I thought we weren’t doing any.”

McKenna continued, “We have to, Josh. We sent lame save-the-dates...we have to put up photos somewhere. I doubt we’ve ever taken a picture together.”

“That seems impossible. Remember the beach? Or when I proposed?”

“No,” she confirmed. “Those won’t work.”

It was a tad embarrassing to admit it, but McKenna was very coy on being around when Josh was being photographed.  It was his fame, not hers. No reason to create a scene until she became Mrs. Hutcherson. There were a few shots of them in transit or walking around, but nothing “magazine-worthy”.

“They weren’t _official_.”

Josh skeptically raised his eyebrows. “Kenna, are you serious?"

"Very," McKenna said, pulling the tray from the oven. "This is going to happen. I need this to happen."

Josh followed her into the kitchen. "If it was just me, fine. I wouldn't care. But this is special and I don’t want to have anyone picking up this shoot. You know people to tend to do. That's going way too far into our lives.”  

“We’re getting the pictures done here, honey, and this special park I reserved a few weeks ago. We need to act as if we’re a normal couple,” McKenna replied, with urgency. “I won’t sacrifice this, Josh. So please be ready at 10:30 tomorrow. I bought you two shirts and a pair of shorts.”

Rolling his eyes, Josh slurped on his drink. “But I have nice shirts I can wear.”

“Honey,” McKenna batted her eyelashes. “All you like are t-shirts and flannels. You only dress up for premieres and fancy parties.”

Josh took a second to think. “But why didn’t you tell me about this?”

With a stronger tone, McKenna reiterated,  “I did. I texted you and I told you when I met you for lunch the other day.”

“You know I’ve been busy….especially after the last two weeks."

The week of the movie premiere, Josh traveled to New York to host Saturday Night Live, which was a huge success. To avoid making a scene, McKenna watched from a private room and not in the audience.  Flying back and forth to Los Angeles, then stopping for the holiday in Kentucky, was a bit much to keep track between the two of them. Especially with planning for a wedding in ten weeks.  

“You knew you had to meet Renee eventually,” McKenna said. “Josh, you promised we could get all these things done by Christmas.”

Josh took off his cap, scratching his head out of frustration. “Damnit.”

“I’m not trying to be whiny and difficult, but I need you to be present for this. I’m not marrying myself, and since my family is not involved, we have to make everything right.”

“Are you trying to prove something to them,” Josh asked.

With a long pause, McKenna pulled at her hair, tying it in a top bun.  “Yes...but I need to prove to myself that I can survive and be the woman that I need to be without them. I know they’re chomping at the bit, hoping I fail.”

Josh shook his head. “That’s such bullshit.”

“I know. This is not normal for a girl like me to break away from these traditions and succeed.”  McKenna sighed. “My family and everyone I know does life a certain way and I don’t want to repeat.”

She stopped as Josh turned back to the kitchen.  Maybe the approach she had was a bit much, but she needed him to understand.

“I just want some kind of normalcy,” McKenna sighed. She was hoping to knock some sense into him.  “A simple hour or two of photographs. That’s all I’m asking for.”

Biting into his burger, Josh lifted his thumb. McKenna nodded with satisfaction and continued with her decorating.

“Kenna?”

“Yeah, love,” she coolly answered, not knowing whether Josh was going to make an excuse about something else.

“What if….what if I take some pictures?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

Josh’s cheeks slightly reddened. “No, really. I’ve been, uhh, getting into taking pictures. Especially when I’m out of town. Maybe it could be more special. Intimate, even. Not saying you should cancel the session. But maybe an one-on-one thing.”

“That would be lovely.”

_________________________

 

“Thank you for coming!” McKenna greeted the photographer.  

“Hi, I’m Bethany. Nice to meet you.”

“Please, have a seat.”  McKenna proudly welcomed Bethany into the living room.  Josh entered the room to shake Bethany’s hand and introduce himself.

“I remember on the phone, McKenna, that you wanted a simplistic and charming session. Is that still correct?”

“Yes. Nothing too fancy, but still capturing the two of us. Plus. I wanted to make sure we get pics of Josh with his natural hair color."  McKenna pecked Josh's cheek; she peered over at Bethany. “Do you know what we do for a living?”

Bethany’s face was glowing as she smiled. “I do. I did my research.”

“Oh, yeah?”  Josh asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“I need to know what I’m getting myself into.”

The three discussed their game plan. McKenna was looking for a laid-back shoot, so Bethany was able to take shots at the Christmas tree.

“How about we take some on the bed,” Bethany suggested.  

Josh’s jaw dropped and a laugh followed. “I’m not letting people see me on our bed.”

McKenna’s ears perked when she heard him talk possessively. She gave a little smirk and winked at Josh.

The photographer shook her head, grinning. “No, How about you two stand up and I’ll only capture your legs. Hold hands.”

“That sounds like a cute idea. I’ll be right back!”

McKenna returned after five minutes away. “Come on up!”

Bethany and Josh followed to an extra clean room. Sometimes it was hard to keep everything tidy with the crazy schedule they kept, but she made it work.

“Wait. You bought new covers and sheets?”

“Of course,” McKenna giggled.  “Everything has to be perfect.”  

The bed photos were amusing to take; McKenna enjoyed the hopping around and the jokes Josh made. Bethany excused herself, allowing Josh and McKenna to change outfits quickly. 

“How are you feelin’?”

“Fine,” Josh pulled off his dress shirt. “It’s like any other kind of shoot I take. But of course, this is way more important. I’m still shocked we don’t have any nice pictures together. I have tons of crap on my phone and from parties we went to.”

“You don’t have to wait for me...I’ll meet you outside.”

It was cool, but thankfully not frigid as Eastern Decembers.  As Bethany took countless shots, the sun hit Josh’s form nicely, creating amazing light.

“You look like an angel, baby,” McKenna stated, arms crossed. Looking on with a sense of pride.

Bethany turned to her - “Your turn!”

It took a moment for Josh to realize that McKenna had changed into a flannel top.

“Kenna," Josh started with a genuine look of surprise. "You changed into that for me?”

“Of course. It can’t be all about me.”

Bethany snapped away as McKenna and Josh posed at the tree, or her sitting on his lap. Presenting her ring in a closeup.

“You’re the best,” Josh whispered, kissing McKenna softly.

The two had an hour to decompress before their next appointment.  McKenna chose to whip up a late lunch while Josh watched television. Her phone buzzed.

“Oh. Renee is here,” she announced, pressing in the code that would open the gate.  Taking a look out the window, McKenna screamed.

“No! No!”

“What the fuck! Kenna?”

“This is not the planner I want. What in the world?!!!”  

Josh began to laugh at the sight of McKenna’s frazzled behavior. Scooting behind her, giving her hand a tight squeeze, he had to tease. “This is what you get for wanting everything to be perfect. You get a high-falootin’ woman of a planner to come here.”

“But...I didn’t know she was going to look like that! Her picture online didn’t give me that vibe!”

McKenna’s frown deepened; the woman flipped her gloriously styled tresses to the side, giving herself a double-check at the mirror, then sashaying towards the front entrance. Renee’s appearance had the makings of a “planner to the stars”, the opposite of what McKenna wanted.

“Oh my goshhh….how can I get out of this?”

“Wow,” Josh remarked. “You never know. She may have a lot to offer us. Great job, Kenna.”

A quick pinch on his arm, McKenna scowled, “You hush, Bubba.”

“Thanks.”

“What have you told this lady?”

“Well,” McKenna nervously started, letting her accent drag out. “I want a beautiful ceremony. With lavender and hydrangeas. Some aspects of home.  A full-blown party of a reception, because that’s what you want. I want everyone to feel comfortable. And praying for no rain that day.”

The memorable smirk appeared. “You’re so sexy when you talk about your plans. Nothing like a woman who knows what she wants.”

“You’re far too kind.”

“Good afternoon.”

“Hi, Renee, a pleasure to finally meet you in person.  This is my fiancé, Joshua.”

“You can call me Josh, if you’d like.”

Renee’s eyes crinkled.  “Of course."

Something about the woman was throwing McKenna off. But she didn't know why.

“I was hoping I’d meet you two sooner.”


	10. Chapter Nine

_“I was hoping I’d meet you two sooner.”_

A red flag. That "oh no" feeling. Intuition that leads to knowing that something was not exactly right. That's what McKenna experienced when she heard the aforementioned sentence. There was no reason for this stranger to say anything so blunt and passive aggressive. But like a true professional, she combated the snarky jab.

“Well, you know, life has been very busy for us. Joshua is usually out of town and sometimes I've been so swamped at work. It's hard to set time aside for a meeting.” McKenna shrugged, giving her signature cordial Southern belle grin.

“Oh?”

Renee Lawson did not appear to be the kind and understanding event producer that was recommended to McKenna through the “specialized” websites she researched. From the moment she walked into the Hutcherson-Davis home, this woman had an off-putting demeanor, which did not put the homeowners at ease.  Tall, attention-grabbing, too-much-makeup-wearing, hair-flinging diva. 

With the booked schedule and a limited timespan to organize the top-notch ceremony she wanted, McKenna decided to bite the bullet and find someone to supervise the details, instead of herself, which she wanted to do. A week of talking to people who were in-the-know, led her to Renee; the few emails they sent led to this face-to-face consultation, about a month after the initial reaching out.

“Yes, our lives require us to travel a lot.”

Nodding, Renee said, “I see. What do you do, Joshua?”

Josh smiled, “I’m an actor.”

“Mmhmm,” Renee jotted down notes. The way she answered led McKenna to believe that the woman already knew about Josh, even though McKenna had not mentioned anything about who they were. It didn't matter; they had the means to afford this service, so there was that.

“That appears to be the norm in L.A. Don’t you think?”

McKenna stole a glance at Josh, whose lips poked out.

“Sure."

"What do you do, McKenna? Budding housewife? Executive assistant?"

"I’m a senior accounts executive at a fashion PR firm," she replied.

Renee mentioned a couple of large agencies that she assumed McKenna was involved with.

“No, Ray Walker & Associates.”  

“Oh, I’ve never heard of it,” Renee commented in a blasé tone. “But that’s nice.”

“Yeah, it is. The reason why I moved here.”

Renee gave a half-assed “aww”, then asked Josh about how the two met. With pride, he relayed the story.

“By your voices, you’re definitely not from around here, you two. Is that why this process has been unusual?”

McKenna answered, hoping to not relay her irritation. “I’m from Charleston, Josh is from Kentucky. I don’t think it’s unusual at all. Almost everyone here is a transplant. Personally, I find that question to be rude.”

“Oh," Renee apologetically replied. "Why here?”

“L.A. is where we all do our best to make it happen,” Josh winked.

“Yes, that is true,” Renee agreed.  

McKenna retrieved a thick folder of papers, paper-clipped and dog-eared, and placed on the coffee table. Months of daydreaming, staying up late on Pinterest, and writing every idea she had. Thoughts she had from when she was a little girl. Notes from long conversations with a college buddy who got married the year before. Everything she had thought of was in that folder and she wanted it to come to fruition.

“I have everything you need to assist the process. I compiled the colors for the theme I want, places we can look to purchase and rent.  I’ve gotten a few leads and they are ready to proceed. I just need a day of event coordinator.”

“Oh…” The drawn out response from Renee shocked McKenna and Josh. “That’s nice, but I don’t know that we’ll need all of this. I have a few plot schemes based from our emails.”

“But… that’s what I put in the request on the form, for our consultation. I know how this works. I plan events and organize at my job,” McKenna stated. “I’m planning my wedding. I just need a day-of.”

“We’ll see what we can do," Renee answered, without looking up.   

McKenna almost opened her mouth to sass the newcomer, but Josh grabbed her hand just in time. There was no need to give the lady a piece of her mind. At least not yet.

“Huh,” she bit her lip.

“May I use the powder room?”  

McKenna stood and pointed Renee in the direction of the bathroom. When they heard the door close, she mumbled, “Josh...I knew it. This was a mistake.”  

“How so, baby?”

“She’s like the blonde clone of my mother. A total hussy, if you ask me.  Completely disregarding everything with I want. It’s like they had a powwow before she walked in to make everything difficult.”

Josh rubbed his eyes. “Oh my, girl. It's okay. Did you fully investigate?”

“Yesss,” she hissed. “Of course I did. Even our two emails of correspondence seemed cordial and I got the vibe she wasn’t going to be like this. I need to find another coordinator. Maybe someone at my job could step in. I want it my way.”

“Tell her that.”

McKenna quickly waved her hands in terror. “No, Bubba, I can’t have embarrass her in public like that! I’ll just cross my fingers and hope she doesn’t do too much. I’ll let her say her peace and then I’ll decide.”   

“Kenna, you cannot tell this woman that you’re on two wavelengths, and this won’t work? C’mon. I don’t want you to stress out, but you can’t let this continue.”

Taking a sip of her soda, she pursed her lips. Renee walked back into the living room before McKenna could answer Josh. She was so arrogant, her walk even pissed McKenna off.  

“You have such a lovely house! Did you buy together?”

“No, I bought it a few years ago,” Josh looked up to answer.

“When did you two get engaged?”

“In April,” Josh replied. McKenna smiled when she heard his voice soften. “It was a great surprise for Kenna. I flew in and crashed her birthday soirée. All of her friends were there when I proposed. It was the best day ever.”

“Very nice. And you’re getting married in a few months, is that correct?”

"Yes."

Renee lifted her eyebrows as she continued to write. "Seems to be a tad odd....a short-lived engagement for a celebrity. Wouldn’t the press want more than a spur-of-a-moment nupital?"

“My familial situation is...a bit of a hot mess,” McKenna confirmed. “So, the sooner we have the ceremony, the better. Hence, the early date in February. Plus, Josh’s work schedule takes him away throughout the year.”

“And I personally want to make sure that there are no paparazzi come near near the facility,” Josh interjected, taking hold of McKenna’s hand. “I don’t our special day to get ruined. Not on our watch...or yours.”

Renee’s mouth closed, scribbling down a few lines of something down before talking again. “We’ll make sure security is top-notch. How about cameras during the ceremony?”

McKenna looked at Josh. Lip pulled by a few teeth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  “I think we can trust our guests to not want to sell anything to the press. I’ll have my publicist make a statement at some point in time, after the fact. We’ve kept mum about the actual details of the wedding. Our family and friends know, but we haven't discussed it with the press. Nor do we want to."

“It’s a destination wedding?”

McKenna chose to answer this question: “Sort of. More like, everyone is coming here. We thought it would best to introduce everyone to our new life here.”

“Alrighty,” Renee grinned. “I think I have an idea in place.  We have the set venue, the caterers, the bridal party, the vendors, and so on.”  Taking out her laptop and fiddling with her document, she offered the laptop to the two. “Here is the preliminary contract.  Let’s go over it, shall we?”

Attempting to keep a straight face, McKenna nodded, grabbing Josh’s knee. The meeting was productive, by normal standards. But by the time Renee discussed seating charts, floral arrangements, and then the security issues, McKenna clearly was ready to kick the woman out.  All of the ideas and plans she suggested, had been twisted to fit Renee’s grandeur scheme.  But she endured the followed thirty minutes.

Thankfully, Josh noticed the change in McKenna’s behavior. He took over the conversation, laughing with Renee, giving whatever answer she needed, as best as he knew how; then at the same time being very cautious about sealing the “deal”.

Once all was discussed, Josh casually ended the meeting.

“This all sounds great. Thank you for your time, Renee. We will keep in touch and if all goes well, we look forward to working with you.”

“Oh, okay! Well, you know where to find me and how to reach me.”

Renee, Josh, and McKenna shook hands.  When Josh closed the door, he turned to McKenna. “Wow, that was a lot. None of my contract meetings were ever that intense.”

“Hmmm.”

“Are you okay?”

McKenna blinked several times to pull herself out of her thoughts. A pair of hazel eyes were looking back at her. The lines that creased on his forehead whenever he was concerned were obviously noticeable. She didn’t want him to worry, but this meeting was the worst event that she attended in a while.

"You know what, I'm going to lie down. All of a sudden, I feel extremely tired. Damn holidays."

She left the room, not wanting to hear anything Josh had to say, which could have included a series of “I told you so’s”. Her feet couldn’t take her away faster. While her body molded with the soft bedding, McKenna was relieved to feel the mental racecar track had ceased to run.  The day had turned into a clusterfuck. All she wanted as a heavy drink.

It didn’t take long before McKenna felt the mattress dip.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Josh's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his chest. McKenna lightly gasped at his soft touch, feeling his breath hit the back of her neck was very soothing. A minute of silence before McKenna cringed. She would he was going to say something. 

“Can we talk about what happened?”

McKenna spat out, “Don’t start, Joshua. If you’re going to reprimand me about how this isn’t working out, I won’t have it.”

“I don't care about any of this,” he spoke, kissing his cheek, then nuzzling his nose against her jaw. “I just want you and doing whatever makes you happy. So, if this is what you think all of this is the best for us, that's what we'll have."

McKenna closed her eyes; a few whimpers escaped her lips.

"Baby, don’t cry,” Josh drew small circles on her back. “It’s going to be okay. You're doing so well I couldn’t be more proud of you then I am right now."

His positive words usually created a spark of encouragement within her, but this time she didn’t believe anything he said. Progress was limited. The dream wedding she wanted was supposed to happen in less than ten weeks.  She set aside time from the normal work load and important clients to make everything perfect. Against what her family and close friends had offered, she didn’t want any help.  Once she realized that dream was going to die, she found this woman. A few steps were taken - forward  - only to be pushed back a mile.

“It’s too late to find another planner,” McKenna cried. “I royally messed up, again, and I don’t have time to find anyone else. We just have to suck it up.”

Josh interrupted her thoughts as he began to massage her scalp, “Nope. I’m going to figure it out. You’re not about to be miserable.”

“Damnit, baby. This sucks.” McKenna shook her head in defeat.  Feeling Josh kiss her cheek several times, her mind stilled.

"Let's be right here. For right now. Don’t worry about the wedding. Just think about us."

McKenna allowed herself to relax.  Another storm was brewing but it would be alright, as long as she and Josh had each other and wouldn’t let the outside circumstances affect their relationship.

"This is perfect, love. Although, I wouldn't mind if you were shirtless,” she mumbled. Josh poked her side.

“Ditto.”  


	11. Chapter Ten

Christmas in Los Angeles.

A stark contrast from the homey confines of South Carolina.

McKenna had no idea what to expect - no crowds of family and friends in the living room. Exchanging gifts for most of the morning, hearing the laughs of her loved ones, before sitting down for a lengthy brunch. The traditions were rooted in love, even if times were rough and conversations became tense. She missed home.

But she was willing to give this a try.

It was decided after Thanksgiving that staying in California for the remainder of the year would be for the best.  To take care of the loose ends of wedding planning and house affairs. Not that the Bryce Davis side were devastated. When an email was sent regarding their stay, a simple “Okay” was returned. The Hutchersons were a tad disappointed but understood. So Josh and McKenna were going to make the most out of the holidays.

Spending the busiest week of her year being surrounded by lookbooks, agendas, and contracts, McKenna worked herself to the bone. The office was closed for two weeks, but she needed to keep up in preparation for upcoming events. Also, tightening her guest list with Ivanna at the house, was a priority.

“What are you up to?”

“Reviewing my guest list.”

“How many have do you have.”

McKenna quickly tallied the amount of cards and the names on the list. “Two hundred.”

“That’s it?”

McKenna sharply turned her eyes to Ivanna. “Umm, yes! I want there to be less. But this planner lady is the spawn of Satan. She texts me every hour on the hour, asking for random stat that I don’t know off the top of my head. Or wanting a price quote for an item I don’t need. Does she not know I have a full-time job?  I’m not a celebrity housewife just yet! I need her off my…” Clearing her throat, she corrected herself. “Tail."

Ivanna slapped her thigh with a hearty chuckle. “You can curse in front of me, Mackie.  We have been friends since we were babies. So much foolery."

“But it is unbecoming, my friend,” McKenna proudly answered. “I need to work on my language. It’s Josh’s fault.”  She and Ivanna giggled, knowing full well that was not the truth.

“What’s wrong with this lady? Can’t you fire her?  You have clout now and get someone new in a heartbeat!”

McKenna smirked, wrapping her hair back into a bun. “I don’t want to embarrass this woman and then have to find a replacement with the holidays around. That’s not fair. I don't want to deal with the fallout. But Josh won’t let me plan 100 percent and that irks me!"

The phone rang. It was Ray. McKenna had to take the call. Just because it was Ray.

“Hi, what’s going on?  I thought you were on vacation."

“Mackie. It’s time. We’re setting up a travel schedule. We need you on the road after New Year’s.”

Placing her papers down, McKenna focused on what Ray was urgently giving. “What?”

“After the 1st, we need to prepare for CFW.  It’s new and immensely exciting, and you need to be there at the forefront.”

“CFW?”

“Mackie,” Ray teased with a hint of arrogance. “Charleston. Fashion. Week. Get your head out of the clouds!”

McKenna’s eyebrows furrowed instantly. Ray had never talked to her that way before - in a condescending tone.  “But…when I go, my wedding will be four weeks away. I don’t have time to go to Charleston. You know exactly what the deal is. ”

“We need you there. You said that you would head this project and I’m counting on you. This will be an amazing opportunity for you, Mackie. It won’t take long. Your wedding will not be ruined. It’s your job.”

"Ray, I don't like how you're swinging this over my head. You know how much I don’t want to go. Can someone go instead?"

Ray cleared his throat. “McKenna. You've been vital in our growth. For you to back down now, is quite disappointing and that's not a good look for us. You’re going and that’s final.”

"Alrighty,” she quietly replied, very dejected at the ultimatum. She wasn’t happy. To be away during her last four weeks of single life, much had to be done. What about Josh? How would she accomplish everything and still remain sane?

______________

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Merry Christmas, beautiful.”

McKenna’s eyes shot open; Josh was leaning over her, with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh, baby, thank you so much.” McKenna sleepily answered. She was surprised that Josh woke up before she did. He was sitting on his side of the bed, rubbing her leg gently.

“I need to get up. Let me go and make you something.”

Josh lifted his hand. “Don’t go anywhere. I got this.”

“Uh huh. No, thank you," she argued, ready to slip out of her pajamas.

“Absolutely not. I’ll be right back.”

McKenna sighed. It felt very odd to not rise first thing in the morning; a Southern wife's duty to provide for her family and she was very determined to follow that path. But she knew Josh would want her to stay put. She must have been very tired from the festivities of the last week.

Sitting up, fluffing her pillow behind her, McKenna waited on Josh's arrival. Wearing his signature white t-shirt and flannel pants, he returned with coffee in hand and a huge blueberry muffin on a plate. The smirk on his face made the sight even more amusing.

“Breakfast is served!”

McKenna winked at her new favorite server’s adorable presentation. “Aw, honey…"

“Anything for my love,” he whispered, kissing her cheek, before capturing her lips. “I’ll make a bigger brunch for you after presents. I’m so glad that you’re here with me. Six weeks until you’re mine. Officially. Isn’t that fucking awesome?"

McKenna covered her eyes while giggling at Josh’s candor. “Of course, it’s fucking awesome, Joshua.”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

Josh broke off a piece of the huge muffin. “No one is coming over. Only us today.”

“What?” McKenna pushed Josh’s chest in disbelief.  “No one is stopping by? Andre, or any of your friends? No one?”

“Nope.”

McKenna exclaimed, “So I bought all of that food for nothing!”

Josh nodded. “You and me, girly. Don’t worry, we can have a post-Christmas, pre-New Year’s dinner with the gang. I ordered a 3-course dinner for us. They should be arriving around 5.”

“Get outta town," McKenna slapped Josh's knee, very surprised at his thought-out plan.

Driver barked happily. McKenna and Josh glanced at him and smiled.

“For real,” Josh exclaimed, hazel eyes bright with glee. “I want us to thoroughly enjoy this holiday together.”

“I could kiss you!”

Josh laughed, “I have no objection to this, Miss McKenna!”

The two exchanged gifts after migrating to the living room. McKenna was tickled; there was a peace in knowing that it was just the two of them. Christmas was the only day she made sure to stay in pajamas as long as possible.  Watching Driver contently wagging his tail as he found his presents. She and Josh decided to keep it simple, since they knew they were going to hit the jackpot with wedding gifts in less than two months.

“Here.”

McKenna scrunched her nose as she received her first present. “You didn’t have to give me anything.”

“Bull. Shit,” Josh replied, tapping her nose.  McKenna shook her head and opened the box. She gasped. 

“Oh my goodness. What a beautiful bracelet.”

"Good," Josh sweetly answered. "I hope you can wear it during the wedding."

McKenna started to feel a blush coming on. "Oh, Josh. You're so thoughtful. Thank you." Jumping off the couch, she reached for a box.  “My turn!”

Josh ruffled his hair. “Okay, fine.”

Staring at Josh while he opened his gift, McKenna squealed to watch his reaction. A new pair of Beats headphones as well as a year’s worth of passes to a few of Josh’s favorite ski resorts. After cheering and carefully setting the new item aside, Josh fiercely kissed McKenna, which turned into a touchy make out session.

“Josh,” McKenna slurred against his lips, “there’s still a few gifts to open.”

“Gahh, we're not on a schedule. But if you insist." Josh rose to get an envelope. "For you.”

McKenna blurted out, “What is this?”

Josh shrugged, but still encouraged her to proceed. “It isn’t much, but I want you to open it. Like, right this instance.”

“What,” the confusion lingered in her mind. The words on the slip of paper didn’t make sense.  On it, was a name - Lauren with a phone number.

“I know you’re not happy, Kenna,” Josh spoke, cradling McKenna’s cheeks with his hands. “I know you well enough to determine that you want your wedding to be perfect. If Renee isn’t the one to help you do that, let’s talk to Lauren. She’s fantastic. I know she’ll make all of your dreams come true.”

“I don't know what to say,” she croaked. “Honey, you shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, yes, I did. I’m not about to receive more rant-laced phone calls regarding this anymore,” Josh teased. McKenna raspberried and snuggled into Josh.  

“Are you positive that you’re not upset that no one is here?”

Josh’s bottom lip poked out as he shook his head.  “Not at all. We need alone time. Our relationship is about us. Not my family. Not yours. Not our friends. You and me. We need as much alone time as we can!”

“You are amazing,” McKenna stretched her limbs across Josh’s lap. “Wow, you seem to be very excited right now, Mr. Hutcherson.”

Josh coyly responded with another kiss on her forehead. “I mean, Miss Bryce Davis, your hand is right on me. There is no other choice to act if my baby’s close by.”

Feeling his length, McKenna moaned. “Oh, Josh.”

“I know, it’s been a while," Josh admitted. "It sucks we can’t do this more often like I want to. Everyone is around. Between my crew and your work, I miss us time the most.”

“I love this, honey.”

Josh hummed as they caressed. Kissing the tender spot of her neck, which caused McKenna to want to fall in love all over again,  Josh whispered lustfully, “What do you want for us? What do you see in our future, baby?”

With a smile creeping on her face, she rubbed her hand on his chest, now void of the plain t-shirt that was covering his skin.  “I want us to be happy. In love forever, maybe have a few babies.”

McKenna blissfully sighed and waited for an answer. When the response was silence, she lifted herself up to sitting.

“Bubba?”

“Hmm?”

With fear in her eyes, she nervously asked, “Would you consider having a baby with me?”

Josh’s hand reached for McKenna’s leg. “Hell yeah. I can’t wait to be a Daddy. But not at this specific moment in time.”

“Of course not,” McKenna emphatically spoke. “I was just wondering. When you didn’t answer, I got worried, because even though I try to deny the big traditions in my family, having a baby is a big deal to me.”

“Having a family with you will be a dream come true,” Josh replied, taking told of McKenna’s hand. Feeling his fingers rubbing against her skin, calmed her, once again.  “But even if the universe doesn’t allow it, my life will be content with you by my side, McKenna.”

She couldn’t hold in it much longer; she had to kiss him again. Feel his lips on hers. Make sure that he knew she adored him. As if the kiss was an official precursor, their arms quickly reached for one another. Pulling off fabric and eventually kissing bare skin. Positing their bodies to become one. Hands clasping over their heads. Sweet and slow transitioning into hot and heavy. Moans and sighs filling the empty house. The freedom of being as loud and passionate as they wanted, since their house was tucked away in the Hills.

“I love you,” Josh said in between kisses and touches. His breath hitting her skin, was overwhelming, but not enough. Another passion-filled kiss caused a full blast of mantras of each other’s names and grunts. Sweat dripping off their bodies. Nothing could interrupt the sacred bond between them.

McKenna raised her hips, meeting with Josh’s thrusts. “I love you too. So much.”

“Me too.”

Her heart was full and that was all she wanted this Christmas.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Two years, almost to the day, to the moment when she left Charleston, McKenna was returning for work. The timing was abysmal. Deadlines for Los Angeles business and her own wedding were looming. She had only met her new event planner, Lauren, twice. They were behind schedule. McKenna wondered if this was worth it. Maybe it be would okay to visit the new branch every few weeks and re-discover the beauty of her hometown.

When she informed Josh of the last-minute trip, he was not pleased. At all. He thought it was rude and immature of Ray to disregard her wishes. But she insisted that it would be a brief stint, and all of her work done ahead of schedule and hurry back.

McKenna wrapped herself into a thin shawl that covered her cream blouse, paired with dark grey slacks, and turquoise heels. It still was a nippy winter morning, according to her standards. The building was on King Street, only a few blocks away from where she usually stayed when visiting, The Restoration. Walking was the best option.

Bold and stylish fonts labeled the front door of “RW & Associates”.  McKenna smiled as she entered the office. A very open space with a few desks. Wires all over. Clean white walls. One of these spacious offices would be hers’, at the ready for when she needed to come through.  This could be her future. Flying across country every other week, being in charge. Wasn’t this was she wanted? To lead a company to success and prove that she wouldn’t follow the exact path of her mother and grandmother? Now, her head was spinning of plans that maybe did not fit the executive life. All she wanted was to be home.

"Mackie Bryce Davis?

Nearly screeching, McKenna turned to find the owner of the voice. As far as she knew, no one was authorized to be in the building except for her and Ray. But that voice rang so clear and brought a shudder to her bones. There had to be a reason why he sounded so familiar. Lo and behold was a tall, dark-haired man, sharply dressed in a t-shirt and dark-washed jeans, and a smile that was clearly worth more than a million dollars.

It was Zachary Richardson. Her first true love. Her last heartache.

“What are you doing here,” McKenna slowly inquired, frozen.

“This is how you greet a friend? Nonsense. Hi there! C’mere and give me some sugar!”

Zachary had opened his long arms, waiting for McKenna to come to him. Not wanting to be rude, she accepted.  She felt so tiny; he was 6’4. A full foot taller. She vividly remembered the nights being protected by him and his body.

“What brings you to Charleston, stranger,” he asked, slowly releasing McKenna from his embrace. His fingertips splayed on her back, making her more nervous.

Taking a step, McKenna replied, “My job has me working on its’ new branch in town.”

“Ray Walker?"

“Yes…” McKenna’s response trailed off. Very suspicious, since the door only had “RW” on the outside. “How do you know that?”

“That’s great, because I’m going to be the assistant manager of the branch!” Zachary exclaimed. His eyes, light brown and vibrant, sparkled with delight. “Wait, does that mean we’re going to be working together?”

McKenna’s mouth open and then snapped closed. Of all of the people to cross paths, he had to be the one. How did Ray not tell her anything about the employees? She had to think quick and smart. “For a little while, I suppose. I’m only here until everything is running smoothly.”

“Wow, Mackie.”

“What?”

Zachary smiled again, “You’ve gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you. When was that?”

“Five years ago. Graduation.”

“Right,” Zachary nodded. “Good times.”

McKenna’s eyebrows lifted in a state of incredulity. “Seriously? Okay.”  His ego didn’t shrink at all since the last time she laid eyes on him.

“Do you want to get some coffee,” he offered. “To catch up?”

"Not really, Zachary."

Zachary’s eyebrows lifted. “Why not? Because you’re a big shot now? The town buzzes about you whenever you're in the paper, going here and there. You know that, right? You’re kind of a celebrity here.”

McKenna shook her head, not surprised by the cocky remark. “Not true and no, Zachary. I’m here for work and that’s about it.”

Zachary shrugged but then his eyes noticed the jeweled addition on McKenna’s hand. "Are you engaged?"

"I am."

With his jaw dropped, he added. "For how long?"

"Eight and a half months."

"Oh..."

McKenna confirmed, “Yes, he's a wonderful man and I'm very happy."

"Who is he?"

“Excuse me?”

Zachary’s voice had softened when he asked again, moving closer to where McKenna was standing. “Who is the man you’re engaged to? Is he rich? Doctor? Lawyer? Foreign bank account exec? There are a lot of good people who live in Los Angeles. Got that new money.”

McKenna didn’t want to give Zachary any satisfaction with this game he was playing, but she knew if she didn’t tell, he’d hear it from someone else. And in this town, it could be anyone. Their social circles were tight and ran deep. Her mother could have still been in touch with his family and blabbed about everything.

“He’s an actor.”

“A what,” Zachary laughed incredulously, crossing his arms and rocking back on his heels. "That’s not Bryce-like. Have your parents approved?"

McKenna scowled. "I don't need their approval. They weren't quite happy to see me leave two years ago. I'm making my own money. I was already given my inheritance when I was 25, it shouldn't matter."

Zachary took a seat on the lone desk that was present in the minimalistic office. "That's right. You're an independent woman now. Don't need a good man who can take care of you in your life... How did you meet him?"

"We met a few months after I moved to Los Angeles and things have gotten serious over time.”

“Which television show or movie? Anything I’ve seen?”

Knowing Zachary would have a fit once he was told, McKenna rolled her eyes and answered. “The Hunger Games.”

“Are you fucking serious,” Zachary scoffed. “It can’t be Hemsworth; didn’t seem like your type and your mother would die if you were less than six degrees from Miley Cyrus. Wait… Are you engaged to Peeta?”

By the way the pull of her shoulders tensing, McKenna knew she was going to be defensive. She never felt that way when anyone asked about Josh. Except for her mother.

"His name is Josh, not Peeta, thank you very much.”

“Wow,” Zachary exaggerated. “You move to L.A., give a nice job, and start dating this Josh, Peeta, whatever fella? You really think this is going to work? Actors get old and undesirable. They don’t get cast after a while. You know he’s not going to give you what you need in life. You need a real man, who has a real job. Like me."

“I beg your pardon. Last time I checked, you walked out of my life at a time when I needed you the most and couldn’t give a hoot about my well-being,” McKenna stated with a sharp tongue and furrowed eyebrows. It pained her to rehash these old feelings. “Haven’t seen or heard from you in five years. I was still around, but you decided to be with someone else. So don’t even start.”

Zachary stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, whatever, I was young and foolish. Those days I was an ass. I know that now.  But an actor, who is completely young and foolish, hoping to make it big, that’s preposterous. Whatever PR move this is, it'll fail."

“Ok, that’s enough. I thought we were going to discuss plans for the Charleston branch of Ray Walker & Associates and its’ participation in Fashion Week, Zachary,” McKenna coldly announced, flipping her hair.  “And that’s all I’m here for. I’m going to walk around the office, make sure everything is up to snuff, and leave. So….let’s not waste any more time.”

The warmth and playfulness in Zachary’s eyes had dissipated. His voice deepened as he countered. “Fine. But when you think you’re going to need someone more than a quick fuck and a silly picture, you call me up.”

_______

McKenna had quickly attended to her tasks for the rest of the afternoon, before cordially saying goodbye to Zachary, and booking it back to the hotel.  Her experience with him had been nothing but rocky, and she did want her true self to show.  

“Ivanna.”

“Oh no, what happened now?”

McKenna poured a glass of Merlot, before revealing. “Why of all days does my ex-boyfriend show up in the office?”

“Shut the hell up. Mackie, are you serious? Zachary?”

“Kid you not,” McKenna sighed. “I’m so upset. He’s working for us. Ray told me nothing. I am going to have such words with him in the morning.  Can I fire him already?”

Ivanna laughed on the other line. “Give him a chance and hopefully, he won’t fuck up before you return.”

“He questioned my life choices...especially with Josh. Isn’t that awful? He was the one who ruined it for us,” McKenna commented. Taking a sip of her wine, she thought of her life with him. They were supposed to get married. College sweethearts. He showed her a new world she wanted.  To be the hottest guy’s gal, and get to be with him forever.

“Mackie,” Ivanna interrupted, “You got to let him go again. He’s not going to hurt you. You have a better life. Better situation. Better man in your life. Josh would never let you down like that.”

“I know. But this wasn’t what I needed right now. To be back here, possibly run into my family a few weeks before my wedding, and dealing with Zachary Richardson? Gosh!” It’s like the universe needs me to learn a few more lessons before I get married,” McKenna joked.

Ivanna affirmed, “You’ll be okay.  Are you going to tell Josh?”

“Tell Josh what?”

“About Zachary!”

“Hell. No.  Never,” McKenna firmly replied.  “He won’t know a thing. My former fling does not need to involved with my future husband. I'll handle this.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17
> 
> Getting closer to the wedding festivities! Thanks for reading! xo

Per usual, word had spread rapidly of McKenna's presence in town. Charleston appeared to be large, but still the close-knit vibe was intact. So, it would have been a travesty to not make an appearance at the stomping grounds. McKenna was obligated to go - more guilt than anything else - to see her family, mainly Paul and Vanessa Ann. After seeing her former love, McKenna was hoping that one thing would go right that day at the house. She was shocked to be received graciously at the front door by her mother. A hug. A quick peck on the cheek. Cordial greetings? It was too good to be true.

“How was your day, honey?”

“Fine.” McKenna's surprisingly lacksluster response brought both pairs of parental eyes directly on her. Paul cocked his head to the side, while Vanessa Ann stopping cutting her meat.

"That's odd, but alright," Vanessa Ann answered.

“Oh, honey," Paul cheerfully remarked. "We received your invitation. So beautiful!”

McKenna grinned. Waiting for a snarky response, she glanced at her mother. 

"It was lovely. Great job."

* * *

 

“Well, that's nice," McKenna sassed. "It would have been fantastic to receive an answer, you know, a RSVP, a few weeks ago. Isn’t it bad etiquette to delay a response?”

“Because it’s a given, Mackie Bryce,” the matriarch replied, with a flip of her wrist. “Of course, we’ll be at your wedding. We're your parents.”

McKenna frowned. Her perfectly arched eyebrows lowered in frustration. “You do know my wedding is in four weeks? There are five guests to account for in this household? I have to solidify every single details. It should have been done a before Christmas. I don’t understand why you’re dragging your feet!"

Sighing, Paul relented. “V, stop taunting her. Tiger, we’ll be at your wedding. I don’t know why she couldn’t pick up the phone to officially tell you. We’ll arriving in California that Wednesday. We'll be at the rehearsal dinner. I will walk you down the aisle and I will have that beautiful dance with you. We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

"Thank you, Daddy."

Vanessa Ann touched the sides of her neatly styled bob, trying to distract herself. “So, how was your first meeting here? A friend of mine read the press release earlier this week.”

McKenna suddenly grabbed her wine glass and mumbled, “It was alright.”

“Alright?" Vanessa Ann skeptically asked. "Did everything running smoothly?”

Nodding silently, McKenna confirmed.

“Okay. Sounds great. I’m glad Ray allowed you to visit us.”

McKenna answered, “I’m basically working my own hours this week. So I can pretty much do whatever, as long as I get everything on my to-do list done. Coming over was going to happen, whether Ray 'allowed' me or not.”

Taking a moment to eat a portion of the steak her mother prepared, McKenna inwardly took pride in being able to tell her parents how in control she was of her current situation.   
  
“If it’s okay, I’d like to finish my planning on the front porch. Have a call with Lauren tonight.”

“Who’s Lauren,” Vanessa Ann asked.

“My day-of-coordinator.”

The classic skeptical maternal sense was showing, as Vanessa Ann side-eyed her husband. “But didn’t you have another planner?”

“Yes," McKenna responded. "Her name was Renée.”

Vanessa Ann pursed her lips. “That’s odd to change event coordinators a month before your wedding, McKenna. What happened?”

McKenna cleared her throat; “She wasn’t a good fit for us, Mama. It took me a while to figure it out. Our schedules weren’t syncing like they should have.”

“I told you we would help and I’d find someone for you.”

Attemping to keep a cool face, McKenna explained, “Josh was able to find Lauren, because he knew I was unhappy. Everything’s fine now.”

“So, Josh found this person and you didn’t?”

“There’s nothing to read into, Mama. Please stop.”

“Bless his heart. Helping you out.”

McKenna twisted her lips, for she knew whenever Vanessa Ann Bryce Davis spoke that infamous phrase, it was not in a positive light.

“No. Don’t even start. I’m very thankful that he was able to find someone who has our ideas and best interests in mind.”

“But of course, Tiger,” Paul agreed. “We’ll be around if you need us.”

"You know you haven't met Josh's family. They’ve been asking.  I would like you to before the wedding." Crossing her arms, McKenna waited for her mother to bring up a hefty excuse.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "Do they live nearby?"

McKenna rolled her eyes. "You know where they live. They are in Kentucky and California."

Vanessa Ann, lifted her eyebrows, feigning surprise. "Oh... Can't they just come here or do a Skype chat?"

"Mama! No. I will not allow that. You of all people should know how impersonal that is. That does not look good at all. Like you have a problem with them! "

Paul interrupted, "Ladies. This is too much. Vanessa Ann, you can't be so difficult all the damn time."

"Language," Vanessa Ann scolded. McKenna smirked, remembering where she got her love for good grammar and etiquette.

"You're not helping the situation, Dear." Paul shook his head, then extended his hand towards McKenna. "Your mother will meet Josh's mother in due time."

Hearing a snippy "Hmph", McKenna decided to take matters into her own hands. "You'll want to get in contact with her as soon as you can, because at some point, you two will be sharing grandmother duties. I doubt you want to be slighted on that honor.”

The remark shut Vanessa Ann right up. 

_________

McKenna made it back to the hotel room and sighed heavily.  It was a long day but then she remembered there was an important call to make. She and Josh agreed on talking that night; catching up on life. She had to adjust into "relaxing" mode, because she didn't want to Josh to wait too long.  Four stinking days apart; already too long of a separation. No other pair of hazel eyes and a crooked smile had her heart beat and skip so often. She longed for him so much. It was a miracle she was able to focus on work or her other obligations. There was no one else she loved.

Hearing the signature ringtone of an incoming Skype call, McKenna sat down, ready to see her sweetheart. As the dark screen brightens, she automatically grinned. There was Josh. Shirtless. Ruffled brown hair. Only catching a glimpse of his nice pair of dark washed jeans.

“Hey, beautiful.”

Beaming, McKenna greeted him. “Hiya, Josh! My, you look so scrumptious this evening.”

“Only for my girl,” he replied, blowing a kiss. “How was work?”

McKenna shot off a quick “Fine”.

“Really? That’s awesome.”

The sincerity in Josh’s voice made McKenna’s heart ache, so she changed the subject. “How about you? Today go alright?”

Josh leaned back in his chair; he was definitely in the living room. “Can’t complain. Lauren texted me; heard the meeting went well.”

“Everything is going extraordinarily well, honey,” McKenna answered. “We should have the perfect wedding now. One more fitting to go when I get home, and a few more consultations with the makeup artists and all. Your suit coming along?”

Josh chuckled softly, “Yeah. I just go to the shop and get it tailored. I haven’t changed much.”

“That’s awesome. Lucky for you.” McKenna smiled at the screen.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“That’s a lie.”

"Kenna, I wish you were here so I could tell you in person and show you."

"I know," she replied. A sudden idea made her giggle.

“What?”

McKenna covered her face with her hands, feeling an embarrassing heat. “I thought of something.”

“What is it,” Josh inquired, with raised eyebrows.

"Wanna...be naughty for a little bit?"

Josh's eyes widened before he laughed. "Baby! If that wasn't the most cordial and sweet way to make a request. You crack me up."

McKenna stuck her tongue out. "How else am I supposed to ask?"

Rubbing his chiseled jaw, he suggested, “Just tell me, ‘Josh, I’m horny and I want to do some things.’”

“No!” McKenna wagged her finger, feeling a blush on her cheeks. “That doesn't sound right."

Josh nodded. "I understand. Lead the way, my angel."

Slipping off her dress, McKenna revealed a lacy green bra and panties. She glanced for a reaction. Josh's smile was huge.

"Do you like this?"

"Fuck, Kenna. You look extra amazing. That shade of green and your body... Wow. I'm really getting excited."

With his tongue swiping over his lips, Josh raked his fingers through his hair. It was the response McKenna was hoping for. She bashfully showed off what she had, and it made Josh salivate with lust.

"Your turn."

With a wink, Josh stood to remove his jeans.

McKenna could barely speak. "I want you so badly."

“I know, baby. Hurry up and get back. ”

“Let me see you, honey.”

Josh adjusted the screen so McKenna could observe him. Toned, beautiful, and all for her.

“I am so mad I can’t take a plane right now to watch and touch you, Josh,” she breathed, carefully moving her hands to where she knew he would touch her. Sighing so loudly, McKenna closed her eyes and thought of Josh being right there. Marking her skin with his kisses, embracing her the way she loved.

When she heard Josh moaning occasionally, McKenna came out of her trance. 

“McKenna Bryce Davis,” he mumbled, also attending to his body. “You’re making me so hard right now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“This is fucking excellent.”

Josh and Mckenna spoke about their desires and fantasies to each other, revealing their bodies to each other. . Making the time count, in spite of the three-hour difference. It wasn’t what they hoped for, but it was becoming apparent that this situation would be routine in a few months.

Soft grunts transitioned into laughter. The intense observations of the other’s movements and reactions. McKenna was so excited, she pulled her hair out of its’ bun; he loved it when her hair was down. Josh’s jaw dropped and his stomach muscles contracted, while he was in the heat of pleasure.

“Fuck.... Baby,” he spoke in a husky tone. His voice was cracking frequently, immensely captivated by his fiancée. McKenna squirmed in her chair, getting close.

"Yeah?"

Josh licked his lips. “Cum for me. Let me see you get there. Work on your clit more. Like I would do it. I want to hear you.”

Rare foul phrases fell from McKenna’s lips as she reached her high. It was a while since she moaned so loudly. “Oh, honey,” she sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Smiling to herself, she declared, "That felt so good. You better finish soon! I want to watch you."

Quickly nodding, Josh pumped himself until completion; grunting and speaking...

McKenna dragged out her response, simply in awe of how amazing Josh looked when he orgasmed - "Wow."

“Yeah. 'Wow' yourself,” Josh breathed. taking a moment to clean himself off.

McKenna reached for her undergarments. Even with the ecstacy of satisfying each other, the constantn reminder of being away from Josh on a regular basis was still bothering her. This was not what she hoped for in a relationship. “Hold on,” she quickly announced. “I’m going to freshen up.”

Feeling confident that she was hidden from Josh’s sight, McKenna slumped over the bathroom sink. At least there something steady nearby, so she could get it together. Other couples were able to maintain a healthy romance life, with the time apart and distance. McKenna pondered why she could not wrap her around this concept. Josh would be always be in and out of town, and now her job was requiring her to travel more as well. Was this worth all of the trouble?

"McKenna?"

"Comin'!" Cursing at herself for losing track of time, McKenna threw on a fresh pair of pajamas, and scurried to the computer. Josh was grinning from ear to ear, currently in a pair of gym shorts.

“Hey.”

McKenna waved, “Hey. Sorry, I took so long.”

With a chuckle, Josh teased. "I know you were contemplating life. What's on your mind, baby?"

“Well, this is just a lovely way to spend an intimate night with your future husband?” McKenna quipped, twisting her engagement ring. 

Josh shrugged. “Yeah, no shit. But stay positive and don’t worry. I promise to make every night that we're together something to remember."

"I am worried," McKenna admitted. "I want to be with you as much as I can."

Moving closer to the screen, so McKenna could see every blink and expression, Josh calmly replied, "We'll be fine. We'll figure it out when we cross that bridge."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

In the thick of Launch Week, Vanessa Ann Bryce Davis would surprise her eldest daughter with a celebratory brunch, with thirty of her "closest" friends. The text to inform McKenna about the social event came from left field. When asked for its purpose, her mother plainly stated, "I had to." It was a miracle that there was a pocket of time to attend, but it would not have been good to forgo the invitation.

Wearing a pretty floral dress and a light cardigan, McKenna approached the grounds of Daniel Island Country Club. Countless memories made and days were spent here. Important golf outings for Daddy's business. Long summer days with the other families. All of the Davis children (minus Brendon) had their sweet sixteen birthday parties. Club life was just as vital as the beach, or making appearances in the city.

"Well, hello there!" The wife of the club's owner greeted McKenna enthusiastically. "It's been so long since we've seen you. So happy that you could come."

Gracious as always, McKenna thanked the staff for allowing the family to have the brunch at the facility. Members of the club approached her as she walked towards the dining hall. It was odd because most knew her since she was wearing pigtails. She felt like a celebrity; her only claim to fame was that she was the daughter of a popular lawyer and a socialite. Nothing more because everyone else was a socialite or a young man being groomed to own a business and continue the trends. Now, the reminder that she was going to a be married to someone who lived outside of the state, was an even bigger deal.

The guests immediately paused their actions when they saw McKenna; squeals and applause followed.

"The angelic McKenna Bryce Davis is here!"

In a joking manner, McKenna flipped her hair as she entered the dining hall. She recognized acquaintances from grade school, now beautiful young women. Quickly waving at the crowd, she got a familiar rush of her old debuante days. "It is me, but I'm not an angel."

"There she is!" Vanessa Ann's exclamation was heard from across the space. Wearing a hot pink "Mother of the Bride" button on her royal blue blouse, she hurried to her daughter, making a point to hug.

"Hi Mama," McKenna kissed her mother's cheek. "You didn't have to do all of this. The club could have used the space for something else."

Vanessa Ann shook her head, "Nonsense! They cleared the day with pleasure."

McKenna raised her eyebrow. "I don't know about all of that. Now I feel bad. Are you finished preparing? Let me help."

A sharp snap of her fingers, Vanessa Ann declined the offer. "Make this all about you. The staff and I are taking care of it. You rest. This is your final weekend here as a Bryce Davis. You need to let us honor you!"

The decline of apathy and disgust in her mother's words and actions caused McKenna to be skeptical. It could have been genuine for Vanessa Ann to be incredibly sweet, but maybe being in the presence of other Charlestonians, could have prompted the attitude change.  
  
Working the room, cordially greeting everyone who attended, McKenna felt a major confidence boost. This is what her parents must have experienced when they were her age. Breaking from the family's shadow, McKenna was certain she could hold her own in Charleston.

Then, to her surprise, one of the gorgeous engagement pictures of her and Josh, and a wedding announcement that she never knew existed, were on display for all the guests to see.

_Mr. and Mrs. Paul Davis, of Charleston, announce the blissful engagement of their daughter, McKenna Bryce, to Mr. Joshua Ryan Hutcherson..._

McKenna covered her mouth for a few seconds. From what she remembered, her parents were on the opposite ends of opinions about her relationship with Josh. To have this public display of approval, in front of her parents' associates, was very touching. Maybe the emotional and physical separation would finally dissipate.

Theresa, one of McKenna's childhood friends, arrived. Her piercing blue eyes widened with excitement as she hugged McKenna. "Good afternoon! It's time to celebrate Mackie Bell - the future Mrs. Hutcherson!"

A beautiful array of breads, meats, fruits, sweets and savories were offered for the brunch. McKenna was sat at the table with her college roommates and two high school friends. The group talked a mile of minute, ready to get any type of scoop from the bride-to-be.

"Tell us about him! Is he the kind of man you've wished for? How do like Hollywood? Are you ready? Do you have hot and heavy special time?"

McKenna touched her cheeks, suddenly reddening. The room burst into a loud set of giggles.

"Y'all," she laughed. "You can't ask me questions like that and expect me to give you a straight answer."

Flashes startled McKenna; a young man was snapping pictures.

"Who asked him to come? I thought this was a private event.

Vanessa Ann clasped her hands. "I wanted a photographer to capture every moment."

"But I don't."

"You're not calling the shots. You're the guest of honor. Just relax. Don't you want to look back at this intimate gathering and remember that it even happened?"

McKenna pursed her lips; it would have been a shock if her mother kept her mouth shut about the wedding and its details. There was more behind this event that was put on. Not wanting to cause a scene and potentially embarrass herself, she remained silent.

"Don't worry," Vanessa Ann assured. "At least, we can showcase the decor so it can be featured in one of the local style magazines. Gotta have the Bryce/Davis name still floating around in Charleston Proper! No one outside of us will know where your ceremony will be. What do you think I am? I can't be that much of a witch."

"Well, if you insist."

"Don't worry about California," she offered a smile. "Look at everyone here. They're here for you. Remember about how much fun you had with your friends, growing up as little ladies and in college? You never gave a hoot about things. Just enjoy Charleston as much as you can. I'm hearing great things about the launch. The city loves you."

And so McKenna did, slowly allowing a sense of pride to build within her.

* * *

 

"I haven't heard you voice in a while."

McKenna closed her eyes, sighing, at the honest statement. She and Josh had not talked on the phone in four days. They were playing phone tag - mostly Josh was calling and she wasn't able to answer. Work was overwhelming, but she knew that everything needed to get done in time. "I know. I'm just so swamped with the launch and preparing for Fashion Week, and my mother is successfully exploiting my visit to no limit."

"How so?"

"She hosted a brunch in my honor today. Almost thirty ladies that I grew up with, plus her friends and associates came. I had no idea this was happening and she had a photographer, and even propped up an engagement announcement she submitted. I didn't know she and Daddy sent one out to the paper!"

Josh hummed on the other side of the receiver. "That's great, love."

"I haven't even talked to Ivanna since I've been here. That's how busy I am!"

"Oh," he quietly answered.

McKenna was pacing the floor, iPad set in the crook of her arm, trying to balance the current work load and still keep up with a conversation. "I have about three more clients to discuss plans with , and I think I'll be done for the night. Then maybe I can sleep in my bed, instead of the spare room at the office. It's so furstrating."

"Great."

"So, tell me about your day."

"Pretty well," Josh started. "Andre and the guys took me out to lunch, I looked a few scripts. Seeing if they'll work. You know, I'm so pumped for.."

McKenna glanced at the clock overhead and shrieked, nearly dropping everything in her hands. "Shit!"

"What? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to call you back," McKenna apologized, running to her desk. "So sorry. I forgot that I had to get back to work. I'll call you in a few minutes and you can tell me all about your day and these scripts!"

"Sure. That's fine." Josh's tone was incredibly curt, but McKenna had not batted an eye at the difference.

"You're a doll. Thanks. Love you. Bye!"

McKenna raced to the door, grabbing her keys, a purse, and power walked to the street. Her new team of planners and associates, including Zachary, were waiting in a Tahoe.

"Where the hell were you," Tom, the senior sales director, yelled.

"I was talking to Josh and I completely lost track of time," she blurted, smoothing out her outfit and hair. "I'm sorry. Let's go."

"How's your fiance anyway?"

"Huh?"

Danielle Jarvis, the other associate, pondered. "Other than starring in one of the most popular movie series, and reading his accomplishments on the Internet, I thought I'd find out more about him via someone who is very close to him."

McKenna scrolled through her agenda and absently spoke, "He's great. Life is wonderful. Ups and downs, but what can you do. Let's talk about what we're going to do once we get to the hotel. Jake, I need the seating chart sent to me, ASAP."

Four hours, two hundred guests, and a small piece of bread later, the soft launch had occured. All of the events had run successfully, clients were pleased, clothing lines were displayed perfectly, and McKenna was downright starving and exhausted. There was never a time since her first day at RW & A, that she had ever worked so hard. Ray would be so pleased.

Taking a moment to slip away and get out of her heels, McKenna slouched on a bench, a few blocks away from the festivities downtown. The breeze, coming from the Atlantic, was touching her face so nicely. Looking out to the water, the scene reminded her of the beauty she loved of the city. It had been over two years since she walked down the Battery. Just need two minutes of alone time, she thought to herself. Before anyone could bug her about anything else. A set of footsteps were approaching her and she was hoping he or she would not stop.

"Hey. Great job."

"Thanks," she yawned. But as she blinked a few times, McKenna realized it was Zachary, not Tom. "I appreciate everyone's help. I couldn't have done it without the whole crew. Now you'll be able to lead the team once I'm gone."

"So," Zachary began, joining her on the bench. "How you and your man really doing?"

“We’re fine.”

“Just fine?”

McKenna narrowed her eyes, very puzzled by this sudden interrogation. “Yes,” she repeated, “We’re just fine.” Looking down, she did not want him to see her uncertainty.

“Alright, but you let me know if something changes.” Zachary smirked.

“Which will be never,” McKenna interjected snarkily, pulling back her hair into a slick ponytail.

Zachary’s laugh resonated. “Oh, Mackie, you sly and stubborn belle. When will you realize?”

"Please," she corrected, "Do not call me Mackie."  
  
"Fine, but do you understand?" Zachary extended his hand towards McKenna.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“That we were meant for each other. See? Your guy is nowhere to be found and our paths have crossed yet again. By ourselves. Don't you feel this connection? The universe is pulling us back."

McKenna fumed, "Not even true. I am getting married in less than a month, to a man that I love and he loves me so much. And I would never go back to you.”

“Is he home?”

“I don’t know," McKenna stammered. "I go home in two days, which I’m very excited about. To see him. My fiance. My Joshua.”

Zachary placed his hands behind his head, locking his fingers. “Oh. Well then, you should probably get ready for him.”

McKenna blinked rapidly, unsure of the conversation’s purpose.

“I beg your pardon? What does that mean?”

“You know, freshen up. Get dolled up. He’s a man. He’ll want his future wife, nice and ready for him.”

Leaning forward, McKenna glared at Zachary, with an intense fire in her eyes. “I know my fiancé well enough to know damn well how I should act. So, you can mind your business and can stay out of mine. No wonder why we’re not together. You still live in this dream world and have this archaic mentality of how a woman should be. Like almost everyone else in this town. I don’t live that way.”

Zachary lifted his hands. “Alright, alright, if you think you know what’s best.”

“Actually, I do,” McKenna angrily spoke, rising from the bench. The frustration was escalating - the combination of being tired, getting played by her mother,she didn't have time for Zachary's foolery. But she could not let him succeed in bringing her down. McKenna tapped away on her iPhone, hoping that Josh would finally answer her call.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "C'mon, Josh." Pressing his number, she dialed. He didn't answer; maybe he was not nearby, or was with friends. So, she dialed again. Several rings and it did not pick up. Why wasn't he around when she so desperately needed him.

Zachary crossed her arms. "What's wrong, McKenna? Your man didn't pick up?"

Ignoring him, McKenna started to trek back to the hotel. Tom, Danielle, and Jake had met her outside as they waited for the driver to return, with Zachary following them.

"It's alright. He probably was offended that you ditched him for work. Because, let's face it, you're the busiest lady on earth and you're in demand. Maybe he's second guessing what he got himself into."

Clenching her jaw, seething at the blatant disrepect, McKenna snarled. "Zachary Richardson. Stop. You sound like the male version of my mother."

Tom turned back, "C'mon, man, leave her alone."

"What? That's not my fault. Mackie Bryce Davis can't take the heat of personal and professional life clashing. That's not the girl I dated all those years ago."

Wiping her face quickly, very embarrassed that Tom had knowledge of their past, McKenna spat out, "You cut that shit out right now. This is not the time to bring up the past."

Zachary waved his hand and replied, "I'm only telling you the truth. Maybe y'all aren't cut out for each other. Find a man who will support your career, not hinder you."

Before she could think anything through, McKenna launched herself at Zachary, nearly slapping and clawing him in the face. Jake and Danielle, pulled her back. "Oh my God, McKenna, no! It's not worth it."

"Mackie Davis, I have never seen you so volatile," Zachary taunted, giving a condescending glance. "As someone who truly knows you, pre-Los Angeles, this is a new look."

Danielle consoled McKenna, who was breathing slowly, and very upset by his words. "Don't pay him any mind."

"Richardson is right though," Jake calmly answered. "This is your career. Everything and I mean, everything will take a backseat when it comes to this. Even famous significant others. You won't always have time. Work is king."

The remainder of the night was harsh. Fatigue and heartache clouded her thinking. She was questioning every decision she had made in the last two years. McKenna did not speak until she called Kyle at her hotel room. She needed a man's advice on how to approach the Josh and Zachary situations, because both men were tearing at her psyche.

"Does he know?"

"Know what," she asked tearfully, sprawled out on her bed.

“That you saw your ex-boyfriend and this douchebag has been making your life a living hell?”

McKenna whimpered, “No. He doesn’t need to.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not a matter that needs to be discussed. Zachary broke my heart. Badly. He's doing this because he's jealous. That I won't go back to him. He will not be a roadblock to my success and my relationship with Josh.”

Kyle laughed incrediously. “Too late for that shit, Mackie. Isn’t honesty a thing anymore?”

McKenna rolled her eyes. “Excuse you. I know what I’m doing.”

“You know you’re better than this. Than him. He’s a baby and you’re a grown-ass woman. You have to tell Josh. Trust me on this one. You can't get married and still have deep secrets and things that could ruin y'all.”

McKenna rubbed her forehead. Kyle was making good points, but there was something inside that would not let her concede to that kind of thinking. “Joshua never talks about his past flings and hook ups. I know he’s run into them since, because he’s a celebrity. But I know he would never do or say anything that would hurt me. I know that what happened tonight hurt and I have a strong feeling he would be livid if I told him. But this is just a hiccup; what he won’t know won’t hurt him. One more day and I'm outta here.”

The toxic environment of home was being disguised as opportunity and positive exposure for McKenna's career. It would only be a matter of time before her pride would negatively affect her life.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

Los Angeles had never looked better and McKenna was ready to make the day as exciting as possible for Josh. 

The house key fit into the lock perfectly, allowing the door to open. She knew Josh was home; his car and motorcycle were parked. But she didn't hear the television on or music playing. It was only 3 in the afternoon. Usually, Josh was out and about, socializing, or working on production work.

Driver was fast asleep, by the balcony door. Certainly missing the stinker, who always jumped into bed at the wrong time.  

Slipping off her shoes, McKenna paused to inhale and take in her surroundings.

Home. 

Not the stuffy confines of The Restoration, but her house. Hints of her favorite lavender, as well as cleanly watched clothes...and him.

McKenna walked around, trying to finding him. Everything looked different, but nothing had changed.  She had been gone for too long.

Exhausted from the week and a half of living across the country, McKenna couldn't think of anything better than cuddling.

The bedroom room was ajar. McKenna could see the bed and where she usually lay at night. She needed it so badly.

Josh was on his stomach, arms above his head, with his light snores breaking the silence of the room.  Finally, seeing him in person, instead of on a screen or in a photograph.

McKenna decided to do something that was very unusual to her own prim and proper nature. Neatly and calmly taking off her shirt and jeans, McKenna stripped down to her underwear. Her plan was to show off the lacy, green set that Josh salivated over, which caused an immediate excitement time and time again. Then, going a little farther in the "risque" department, she took off her bra. Going to Josh's drawer, she found one of his white t-shirts, slipping it on. 

Taking a look at the mirror, McKenna smiled and nearly broke down into tears.  Not only was being in the house they shared was comforting, but being in his shirt, and breathing in his scent...was all she wanted.

Climbing towards him, McKenna lay down. She wanted to hear and feel him. Even to the point of getting reacquainted to his scent, his smile and laugh. The way his eyes brightened whenever he talked about work and any long bike ride down the coast.  Kiss the pink lips that he licked all the time when he was thinking or watching her.  Lightly scratching his back, freckled and strong, with the beautiful artwork that was etched on his skin.  Even though it was hidden from view, his chest was warm and inviting, waiting for her to snuggle against it.

Talking was not on her agenda.  They usually chatted and discussed the day's events. She did not want that. She wanted him. And only him.  Getting to know him again, physically, was the only thing on her mind.

McKenna reached down to kiss his left earlobe. The feel of his skin connecting with hers' sent chills down her spine.  It immediately stirred him to awaken. 

"Hmmm...Hey. Hey."

"Hi," she whispered, shyly grinning.

With a smirk, Josh rolled onto his back. His hazel eyes, clouded with sleep, were still beautiful. "You're home. I didn't know you'd be here so soon. You're so...quiet."

McKenna answered, "I have my ways. Felt like surprising you."  She mentally counted down to the moment when Josh would realize what she had done.  He did the normal thing, undressing her with his eyes.  But then, he gasped loudly.

"Oh my God. You have my shirt on. But no bra. And...shit...you're wearing those green panties I fucking adore. You're trying to woo me, aren't you?"

Shrugging, McKenna replied. "I just want you to remember the girl who left you two weeks ago. I'm back and I've missed you so much."

Josh couldn't help but laugh. "I love it! C'mere you beautiful woman. My girl."

There was nothing that could top the moment McKenna and Josh were sharing; finally in each other's arms, taking in every breath and touch.

In between kisses, Josh snuck in some conversation. "The trip go well?"

"Hmm, yeah, sure." McKenna slurred against Josh's mouth. "It was whatever."

"Baby, you never say that. You're always so...enthusiastic when I ask how things are. You're being distant."

Why her fiancé was more concerned about this disaster of a trip than making love, she'd never know. It was killing McKenna's vibe. But she could not give him the full story. The night would be ruined, so telling him a tenth of details would suffice. 

"Some of the new people were very inconsiderate, downright rude."

Josh moved some of McKenna's hair out of her face. With a thoughtful glance, he commented, "That's awful. I hope you fire them."

McKenna nervously giggled, patting his chest. "I wish. It's not that easy. I'm a boss, but not the boss. Let's just, uh, get back to what we were doing."

Josh nodded, rubbing his fingers up and down McKenna's skin. Getting the attention she wanted, it was time to relax and indulge. So, more kisses, sloppy in nature, hands feeling particular body parts, and hip rotations began.

"Did someone make you uncomfortable? You're going so hard right now, not that I should complain. But I can read you like a book, my sweet one," Josh interrupted with A smile.

Closing her eyes, McKenna shook her head.  Switching back into her usual, PR, making-everything-okay mode, she chose to answer somewhat truthfully. "Just...someone who used to like me. It's nothing more."

The smile faded and irritation arose in Josh's voice. "Did he try to flirt with you? Didn't he see the ring on your hand? The one that I gave you?"

"Joshua, no.  Shhh..."  

McKenna smiled.  Passing her fingers through his hair, down his neck and then his chest, she hummed with delight.  "Lovely, I've missed you. I can't believe I'm holding you right now."

"You're distracting me," Josh admitted, while failing at denying her touch. "Not fair."

"That's what I want."

"FYI... You're mine," he firmly spoke, cupping his hands on her face, bringing her closer to his lips. "I won't tolerate having another man looking at you, making you uncomfortable. He can't have you. I want to be good enough for you." Josh kissed McKenna passionately, taking her breath away. His hands moved under the thin material of his own shirt that clinging to her waist. Then, they ascended to her breasts. With a moan, she opened her mouth.

"But you are good enough. More than enough. The reason why I want to drink you in right now," McKenna sighed.  As Josh continued to admire her body, she leaned to quickly kiss and suck on his lips.

Josh scooted back, only to move towards the bottom of the bed. McKenna's eyes sated as she watched him dipped his tongue along her lower lips, relishing in all of her.  Every nerve was elevated because he used his expertise to his advantage.  Plus with his hands firm on her hipbones, McKenna could not escape...nor did she want to.

Hearing his muffled grunts was almost a struggle, because her own chants of pleasure had become so loud. It was like he was famished and needed her like water, his only life source.  Constantly slamming her hand against the mattress, McKenna pulled her hips up, overcome by the release she had.  

"Baby,” she she exclaimed breathlessly, “I want more.” 

With bright eyes and a sly expression, Josh lifted his head. His dark hair was fluffy and messy; his face had visual evidence of his satisfaction. “You’re fucking amazing and I will gladly give you more, my queen.” 

Quickly maneuvering to a comfortable position, Josh and McKenna found their way back to each other. Her shirt and his pants were thrown to the floor. Their arms locking in support; knees lifted and hips raised. The time apart did not cause a dent into their lovemaking. Every thrust and push was better than the last.  Josh had become stronger, but still being incredibly sweet and caring in how he  McKenna. She had never felt more safe in his arms. This was what she was dreaming of having in her life. 

Witty remarks and compliments colored the sensual and intimate act.  

“Don’t tickle me.” 

“Why not,” he asked in a whisper. “You’re cute when you squirm. It shows me that you’re not invincible.”  

McKenna playfully slapped Josh’s arm. “Gosh. Your Kentucky is showing.”  

“Okay, Miss Charleston USA,” he teased.  

"You look so good right now," McKenna encouraged, sitting up to kiss Josh again.   

"Oh, yeah?"  

Clawing at his back, McKenna nodded. "You do. Hot and sweaty...Oof!"  

Josh growled, nibbling at her shoulder.  With a yelp, McKenna gave Josh approval to go faster. Harder. Making her cum again as quickly as possible. 

And he did.  

With an agreement, Josh flipped McKenna around so that she was top. He loved it when she rode him. She did not hesitate to make that wish come true. Sweat beading down, cheeks flushed, breathing in sync. They were one.  

"Ken-kenna," he stuttered.   

Flinging her hair back, McKenna bit her lip, rotating her lower half, finding the precise spot.  

"Let me." 

Josh continued to moan, as he got closer... Not long after, with a slackened jaw, he stilled, orgasming greatly. Shocks were still running through McKenna as she slid back into Josh's arms. Their bodies slick with perspiration, heart rates declining from their elevated state. Nothing could be better.

"Oh my word, oh, honey." 

"You are amazing," Josh replied, pulling McKenna flush to his chest. Kissing her forehead once more, he smiled. "I'm so glad you're home."

 Looking into his eyes, she remembered why she rushed back to Los Angeles.

 _________________

 

"Mom, this is Mrs. Davis." 

"Please, call me Vanessa." 

"Nice to meet you."  

"Oh, likewise, Michelle. Here we are. Our children are finally tying the knot in two weeks..."

To McKenna's dismay, the meeting of the century that she had been anticipating had to occur through Skype.  Vanessa Ann would not budge with receiving a free airplane ticket to stay in town a week before the wedding, and Michelle had her own work to take care of. So, finding a mutual time to converse, had to be done on the computer.  Josh insisted on being present, to support both his mother and his wife-to-be. Michelle arrived at the house thirty minutes before, being fully briefed on McKenna's mother's antics and go-to-phrases.

Vanessa's tone of disinterest was not being masked well.

"Do you not approve of my son?"

McKenna slightly gasped at the blunt question Michelle asked her mother. Someone needed to call Vanessa Ann out on her foolish behavior.

"Oh no! It's not that,” she offered, fiddling with her pearl necklace. “I just hoped McKenna would have found someone with a secure occupation and lived closer to home. In these times, no one is safe."

With a click of her tongue, Michelle looked at McKenna and Josh; she a strong woman as well, and no one would intimidate her.The tension had risen automatically and no one was exempt from it.  Josh stared at the ceiling and McKenna pursed her lips. There must have been a way to curtail the drama. If the two ladies could not coexist over the computer, how would they manage each other in person?

Vanessa Ann clasped her hands.  "What? I was only speaking my mind. Thought this was America and my residence."

"Mama, will you please! I asked for no annoying banter," McKenna sharply demanded, clenching her fists. Facing her future mother-in-law, she added,  "Michelle, do not pay her any mind. Josh is the one and he is perfect for me. It doesn't matter what jobs we have; he is beautiful and kind and caring, and I would not be here if it weren't for him."

Not phased by the excitement, Michelle winked. "Kenna, don't even worry. I will not be intimidated.  Vanessa Ann, you may not love or even like what is going on, but you will need to respect Joshua and McKenna's wishes.  No, I don't agree with every detail that has occurred, but I will not bash and attempt to crush every single desire they have."

"Well…”

Vanessa Ann cleared her throat, pressed her hand against her hair, and looked straight into the camera. "McKenna, I have to leave now.  It was nice meeting you, Michelle.  Joshua."

"Have a good night, Mrs. Davis."

After ten seconds of silence, the three burst into laughter.  

Michelle arose, crossing to the kitchen for a drink.  "I guess she won't be attending the bridal shower we planned for you?"

Reached for her large glass of priot grigio, McKenna shrugged.  "Hell, I'll be shocked if she's even at the wedding."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

“Kenna? I’m home.”

The dining room table and floor were covered with favors, place cards, and seating charts. One would think the overflow of materials would be connected to a specific work assignment or product launch. But all of the training that McKenna Bryce Davis received through college and with the company, had prepared her for the biggest week of her life. 

Hair unexpectedly gathered sloppily into a braid and a cup of diet coke in her hand. In a purple tee, under the oversized grey sweater Josh owned, paired with black sweats, McKenna spent three hours getting everything right on paper. She was able to take the whole week off to concentrate on the events and the massive to-do list.  McKenna wanted to tie all the strings before Lauren would force her to relinquish control for the wedding.

There were bigger feats to accomplish. The Bryce Davis brood would be arriving in two days. It was still a miracle that they were traveling all the way to California for this. Guests, some she had never met,  were flying from various parts of the country. To watch her move down the aisle into Josh’s arms.

February wasn’t always a popular month to get married.  Weather played a big factor, but it was working in their favor.  Calculating the time before Josh had to leave again for Georgia and overseas, McKenna opted for a winter nuptial. Always the romantic, Josh asked to not have a Valentine’s Day wedding. He thought it was the cheesiest thing ever. So, they marked the weekend before. In addition to McKenna’s request of having a natural brunette in her midst, the date was perfect.  

“Hey,” Josh greeted, once he located his fiancee, “I ordered two pizzas for dinner. Thought it’d be best to just chill and you wouldn’t feel the need to cook.”

McKenna casually acknowledged, “Mmhmm. Yeah.”

“Kenna, I mean it,” Josh insisted. “I need you to eat. You’re not working yourself to the bone and not replenish.”

“You sound like my Mimi Joan.”

Josh set the food on the kitchen table. “Good. Maybe you’ll listen better. You have to take of yourself. This is Lauren’s job.”

Nearly giving a cutting side eye, McKenna pulled herself together.  “Baby,I won’t forget to eat. I promise. Just need to finish this all up.  By the way, did you finish the project I asked for?”

“Yes, sweetie,” Josh replied, smiling. “I wrote my vows. Didn’t take too long.”

McKenna had suggested a change in the ceremony - she and Josh would personalize their vows to each other. Josh, being a proven orator, loved the idea.

“Andre looked it over and gave me some pointers.”

“That’s fine, just as long as the intent is from you,” McKenna recalled, “ I’m not trying to marry one of your best friends!”

Josh chuckled, kneeling down next to McKenna. “No, I’m keeping you for myself.”

Stifling a laugh, McKenna pecked Josh on the cheek. “Good.”  

“How much more do you need to do?”

Eying the two piles in front of her - a higher stack of completed cards, McKenna nodded. “A few more minutes and I’ll pack it all up. Then I’ll need to get ready for the girls to come over tomorrow.  Are the guys taking you out?”

Josh lifted his eyebrows, then snorted.

“What’s so funny?”  McKenna turned to Josh, concerned.

“That was last weekend, honey. Remember? I was gone for a full 16 hours?”

“Oh…. No,” she cheekily admitted, pulling stray hairs out of her face to deflect embarrassment. “I had my last event that day. I’m awful. Did I ask if you had fun?”

“Yes. And I’ll repeat my answer, heck yeah. Good food and beer, just chillin.”

McKenna gave another positive nod and focused on the long to-do list. “I vow to remember more, love.”

_________________________

A small gathering at the house with McKenna’s wedding party: Ivanna, the maid of honor, her cousin, Whitney Jane, and closer friends who asked to be bridesmaids.  McKenna treated them to appetizers, wine, and some of Josh’s signature French apple pie.  Even though the crew wanted him to attend, Josh snuck off to give them privacy.

“Are you keeping your name?”

With a sincere and confident grin in tow, McKenna replied. “No.”

A long, dramatic gasp from the ladies.

“Whaaat?”

“But your family…this is their thing.”

“We all have our maiden names involved. Why would you change now?”

Taking a sip of wine, McKenna concurred, “I know. It’s not normal. But doing what’s right for me. Have to create my own brand.”

Shayla, McKenna’s roommate for two years in college, asked, “So no switching of the middle name?”

“It’s a new generation. I get to decide what I want and how I would like to live,” McKenna graciously stated. But there was a sense of pride in her voice; it was her time to be her own person.  “After February 8th, I will be known as McKenna Bryce Hutcherson.”

“Not McKenna Davis Hutcherson?”

“Davis isn’t my middle name,” McKenna reminded the group.  “I’ll always be a Davis and a Bryce. It’s time to start over. Besides, I love my first and middle name.”

After the proclamation, every confused facial expression turned to “normal”.

“McKenna Bryce Hutcherson!”

Josh’s voice exclaimed from his office, “I like that. A lot!”

Giggling at her fiance’s happy-go-lucky response, McKenna shouted back, "I’m glad you do!”

________________________

Being away from the office the whole week was almost a disaster, but McKenna stayed on course, by shopping, sleeping, and having quality time with Josh at the house.   Gradually, the itinerary filled to meet with traveling family and friends, not so quiet dinners hosted by co-workers and some of Josh’s fellow actors.  Finally, the day before the wedding - the rehearsal and subsequent dinner - was here.

“Here we are,” McKenna spoke, as she and Josh parked on the grounds of the Hotel Casa del Mar.  After much research, she discovered the location and found it to be satisfactory. Idealistic, not as much pomp and circumstance as a Southern wedding, but still the best that she wanted.

“McKenna.”

“Mmhmm?”

“This is incredible. So beautiful,” Josh answered, sneaking his arm around McKenna’s waist, as they walked towards the entrance.  The building was overwhelmingly gorgeous, with a view of the ocean.  “I love Santa Monica, but I’ve never really been here at the hotel.”

“Good. It’s nice to go to new places and try new things.”

His eyes, glowing, were looking straight ahead. Her hand was constantly getting squeezed rapidly, like a pulsing heartbeat. Instead of pulling away, she allowed it to continue. When she held onto his hand, McKenna was usually stressed or at the brink of hot, frustrated tears, at the helm of her family. Josh continued to smile or bite his lip. McKenna wasn’t sure if he was trying to hide his feelings or not.  

“Josh? Are you alright?”

With a nod, he confirmed, “Sorry, this is getting me pumped to marry you, beautiful. I can’t even think right now. What is my life?”

McKenna didn’t know whether to be excited or confused by his admission. The daunting thought of being with a 21-year-old was scary; was she helping or hurting his success?  “Are you okay with this? Do you regret getting married so young?”

Josh stopped, turning to face McKenna.  “I don’t think I’m regretting anything right now. Not everyone’s path is the same.  If I wasn’t ready, I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me. I know you’re the one for me and I don’t want to let you get away.”

The sincerity blew McKenna away, literally taking her breath. “Oh,” she replied, returning the favor with a hearty squeeze. “Well, I’m glad that you’re excited. I love you. We’re going to have so much fun.” McKenna took a step closer and kissed Josh. His touch was

At the door, the Bryce Davis family were waiting for the two.  Paul, Vanessa Ann, Travis, and Brendon were accompanied by luggage and other things they needed for the trip.

“Why, hello there!”  

“Good evening, Mackie and Josh,” Paul grinned, giving both a strong hug.

“What an interesting place,” Vanessa Ann snidely commented, eying the premises.

“Why, yes. Just far enough to get away from everyone, but still close enough for one of us to rush home, just in case,” McKenna explained.  “I reserved three rooms for y’all, assuming you’re staying there.” There was already a knowing that her mother was not pleased with the location; but that was none of her concern.

“That’s wonderful,” she responded with a dull tone.

Paul nodded, with an understanding smile. “You’re so sweet, Mackie Tiger, and we appreciate your generosity. I’ll write you a check for doing that for us.”

“Oh, no need, Daddy.”

“But we insist,” Paul reached into his coat pocket, opened his checkbook, and began to write.  “Usually the bride’s parents front the bill for everything. You didn’t even give us an opportunity to do that so this is the least we can do. Or...I can do. Please, Mackie.”

McKenna pursed her lips. Embarrassing her Daddy was the last thing on her mind - he was waiting for an answer and it was not the time or place to argue.  “Fine,” she stammered. “It can go towards a future trip or something.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, leaning in to peck McKenna’s forehead. “Are the couple over there Josh’s parents?”

Shooting her gaze to where her father was referencing, McKenna found Chris and Michelle talking.  “Umm, yes.”

“Is it alright if I introduce myself,” he whispered. “It’s only proper to meet them before tomorrow, right?”

“Of course,” McKenna blankly answered.  Nervously crossing her arms, she began to recall the virtual meeting that was not successful at all.

Paul patted McKenna’s back in assurance, then walked towards Josh’s parents.  McKenna stood, lip bitten in nervousness, anticipating the interaction.  She wanted to believe everything would be alright, but time and time again, she was proven wrong.

“Good evening, I’m Paul Davis, McKenna’s father,” he informed, with right hand boldly extended. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

Michelle and Chris shook hands with Paul. “Likewise.”

“Have you met my family, Vanessa Ann is over there with our youngest son, Brendon.”

From a distance, Vanessa Ann patted little Brendon’s hands. Raising her voice so everyone could hear,  “Sweetheart, go and say hello to Joshua’s parents.”

Seeing Brendon march to the family, made McKenna smirk.

With a bouncy head of tiny black curls and glasses in tow, Brendon gave a toothy grin. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hutcherson, my name is Brendon Davis and I just wanted to meet you. Thanks for being good parents to Josh. He’s one of my favorite people and I am happy that we’re going to be family together.”

The group, now extending to grandparents and individuals who were asked to be a part of the wedding party had “aww”-ed and “ooh”-ed the genuine exchange.

Two hours later, after the rehearsal went on without a hitch, Josh and McKenna treated their guests to a cozy Italian dinner at the hotel.  A nice blend of young and old. Rooted traditions and newly minted ideas.  

Josh and McKenna casually entertained, making due with the limited time they had. But it appeared that everyone was satisfied.

“Are you ready?”

“Sure,” McKenna winked. “Whatever you want to do, sweetie.”

Josh slowly rose. “Can I get everyone’s attention?”  

McKenna lovingly glanced at Josh while the group quieted down and turned their focus to him. This man was getting more handsome in her eyes. The charm he displayed when he worked the crowds during interviews and on-screen, was shining through in front of this intimate setting.

“I would like to make a toast to our families,” he offered, lifting his bottle of beer. “For allowing this weekend to happen. For being there for us for the last two years. Traveling up to 3,000 miles to see McKenna and I get married tomorrow afternoon. There have been and will be constant ups and downs, but I would never trade the end result. Love. I love McKenna and I thank my lucky stars that she loves me back. So, thank you for being here, not just physically, but emotionally here for us.  We wouldn’t be here without you.”

Watching tears lightly fall down the cheeks of her future mother-in-law, grandmother, cousins, and best friend, McKenna dabbed her own face.  

Josh graciously continued, “Here’s to many more years and memories.”

“And great-grandbabies!” Mimi Joan interjected with a shout.  The room burst into laughter.  Josh couldn’t help but chuckle, blowing a kiss to McKenna, and raised his bottle once more.

McKenna pondered - how would their families be now that they were connected forever? Her side was off to themselves at their table.  Paul would occasionally venture to the Hutcherson’s table, or to meet some of the mutual group of Los Angeles friends.  But Vanessa Ann was stoically placed at her seat. No smiling or anything, just keeping to herself, whispering to her husband or mother, or sending a quick text message.

  
There was a completely opposite dynamic with Josh’s family.  Obviously, changes were in full effect. The divorce that occurred had quietly transpired, but at least they tried to make something work and look positive, for the sake of appearances.  McKenna muttered a prayer under her breath, hoping for some kind of peace in the next 24 hours.  

Chris, Josh’s father, and Connor, flew in from Kentucky the day before.  

“Hello!”

McKenna finally greeted the two, exchanging hugs and kisses; she wasn’t able to connect before the rehearsal.   After a brief conversation about how the trip went, she led Chris and Connor to her family’s table, so formal introductions could be made.

“Baby, you need to relax,” Josh said, giving quick kisses on McKenna’s cheek and neck.

“How? When I keep getting scared that our families will be at each other’s throats at any minute, and you famous friends will be here tomorrow afternoon, and I just want to sleep.”

Josh poked out his lips. In a short turnaround, with a furrowed brow, he spat,   “Fuck ‘em.”

“Hey!” McKenna nudged her elbow into his side. “Don’t say that.”

“No, not literally,” he corrected himself. “This whole week is about you. Being happy for yourself. If the people we love don’t want to get on board, leave them behind for the next 24 hours.”

Snuggling into Josh’s chest, McKenna paused to breathe.

_____________________

"Why so glum, Mackie?"

"I'm not glum! Just been a long week," McKenna huffed while pulling her hair up in a bun. "I should be retiring for bed but everyone is in this damn room!"

The bridal party had migrated to the suite McKenna was planning to use.  Nine o’clock was still early, but with the drive to Santa Monica, the rehearsal, dinner, and always on eggshells with the families meeting, it drained her out.

The phone vibrated; Josh was calling. Good, she thought, a well-deserved distraction.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you, my love?"

McKenna smiled, "Better now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why are you whispering?"

McKenna elevated her voice. "Because I don't want everyone to hear me."

"Why is that?"

Scrunching her nose as if Josh could see her, McKenna hummed. “I don’t know. All the girls are here and I just want to sleep. I won't lie. I'm extremely nervous."

"It's okay," Josh softly encouraged. "I'm very nervous. But so ready for tomorrow."

"Who are you talking to, Mackie?"

McKenna covered the receiver to answer, "Mind your business, Shayla!" Then, in a dramatic flair, she walked into her bedroom. "Sorry."

"Do you really think it’s bad luck to not talk to your husband-to-be the night before a wedding?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Your voice is calming me down," McKenna stated. She heard him "aww" while the ladies in the suite were gabbing away about their newly manicured nails and the agenda for the morning. "Everyone sounds like they're having a good time."

"Why don’t we sneak off to the house and have one last fuck before we get married?"

McKenna nearly hollered. "Oh my word! Joshua! You are the worst. Do you know how much of a scandal that would be? That would be the worst thing ever. I wouldn't want to leave."

Josh laughed, "Just a suggestion. I think that would be great."

"Silly man."

"Beautiful woman."

“Okay. I should let you go.”

“Whyyyyy,” Josh whined. “I want to keep hearing your voice until I fall asleep. Like we’re home. Just lying in bed, playing footsie, cuddling, kissing, and just reading our books. Winking at each other, saying I love you or holding hands. That’s the shit I want. And we get that tomorrow.”

McKenna closed her eyes, sighing. Everything Josh spoke, brought her back to their house. Just them. It would be perfect.

“Baby, you’re the best.”

“Nope, you are.”

“Have a good night. Text me if you need anything.”

“I will,” he answered. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

Leaning her head against the doorpost, McKenna breathed a sigh of relief, “See you then.” 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a huge delay because of life...but here it is. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy. xo

Reaching for the diamond studded earrings that were given by her grandmother, McKenna started to get ready. It was a quiet February morning. The waves quietly moving to and fro, with the breeze coming in through the open window. Nothing like being on the beach. The decision to have a wedding at this time made McKenna so very happy.

Everyone in the Bryce Davis party had ventured down to breakfast, but McKenna was too excited and quite nervous to even think about eating.  It was the still before the craziness. There needed to be time to focus and breathe. The surreal and quiet moments, too good to be true, were approaching, and she wanted to hold on them as much as possible.  

This day had been in her dreams for over twenty years. Getting ready, preparing for this moment, with her loved ones and friends. As time went on, the details changed and priorities moved.

Right now, she just wanted to see her Joshua. 

* * *

 

“Mackie, are you almost ready?  Everyone is waiting on you!”

With a exasperated sigh, McKenna pulled on her sweater.  “Yes, Elsie.”

The door opened. Looking radiant in a Grecian-style dress, with her hair tightly pressed, the second-born child peaked in to find her sister.  “Mama asked for you. The star of the show not present for breakfast, oh no! What a disaster!”

“Why,” McKenna dabbed a touch of bronzer on her face.  The makeup artists her family had provided for her weren’t coming for another hour but she needed to look presentable.

“The family wants ‘before’ pictures. And one more sit down, ya know? Before the big hurrah.”

Southern weddings were always a big to-do.  Nothing about it was small. Even “small” weddings were treated with huge expectations and grandeur.  Pomp and all of the circumstance. More traditions were encouraged to continue.  The family made a big deal about portraits before everyone prepared for the ceremony. 

“I suppose,” McKenna grabbed her clutch.  “Let's get on with it.”

“There she is!”  

Smiles. Laughs. Enthusiasm.  McKenna could not remember a time when everyone looked so joyful. Off the top of her head, she reckoned about 40 relatives were in attendance. Most of them flew in from the Charleston region, even branching from Virginia and Florida.  That was a huge stepping stone, because all of the married kin had their ceremonies on the East Coast. But they were all here for her. That was the shock of the day.

“Three cheers for McKenna and her beloved, Josh,” Uncle Terrence Raymond Davis exclaimed, with a glass of apple juice in his hand.   

“Hooray!”  The room filled with the response.

Cautiously observing the room, McKenna witnessed someone acting strange: her mother. 

Vanessa Ann had gone through some kind of overnight transformation; a beautiful smile always showing, kind eyes, and welcoming to everyone she talked to. “Darling, please relax. No need to stress out on your most wonderful day,” she sweetly encouraged.  A little too sweet for McKenna’s liking. 

“A picture of the Bryce Davis family, please!”

Two photographers rushed to the group, anxiously suggesting where each person should stand.  McKenna wondered why this could not have been done the day before, during the rehearsal dinner. But, alas, she remained in her place, with a “perfect” smile.

“Are you seeing Josh before the ceremony,” a cousin asked.

“We decided that we do not want to do those ‘reveal’ pictures before the ceremony,” McKenna told. “I would like the photographer to take a few shots before, but we won’t see each other.”

Each answer to every inquiry was met with optimism. No critiques. It was like a miracle. With kisses and hugs abounding, McKenna rushed back to her room. Maybe this wedding would become the glue that would hold the family together.

___________________________ 

“Okay,” Lauren guided McKenna to the empty room.  “Josh will be here shortly.  I will get him to sit over there, in that chair.”

“Alrighty,” McKenna smoothed out her dress. It was the third gown she tried on and the best, in her opinion - a sleek body with a little bit of lace, with a train that flowed behind her. “I have never realized a simple hand touch could potentially be so emotional. But I think this will be a sweet moment. Very unique.”

Footsteps.

Allowing the throaty timbre of Josh’s voice fill her ears, McKenna braced herself, hoping she wouldn’t collapse into tears.

“Okay, Josh. I would like for you to stand right here. But don’t look.”

“Can’t really look when your hand is over my eyes,” he sassed.

McKenna stifled a chuckle. Of course, Josh would use it as an opportunity to insert a smart-aleck remark. Both were instructed to sit down at the same time. 

“Good morning, baby.”

“Hi, beautiful.”

“But you can’t see me.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not beautiful,” he answered. leaning back in his chair. Their backs were touching and that sent a shock up McKenna’s spine. It was so tempting to not adjust her body so she could catch a glimpse of her husband-to-be.  

“Nope. Don’t move.”

The best thing they could do was lean into the chairs, so that they could touch in that regard.  McKenna couldn’t find words to say that would not smear her makeup.  

“You’re so sweet.”

“Are you ready?  We finally made it.”

“Mmhmm.”

McKenna felt Josh’s hand snake around onto her leg.  

‘Here. Hold my hand.”  

Feeling extra silly to keep talking in front of her, since it was in her blood to always look the other person in the eye. Especially his.

When she obliged, her heart immediately swelled as their fingers touched and connected.  “Oh, Josh.”

“Wow, you smell glorious.”

“But it’s the same perfume I use, honey.”

“True. But today, everything is magnified.”

Quickly sniffling, McKenna whined, “Oh, Josh, you’re going to make me cry. If you ruin my face, I’m going to kick your tail.”

Josh replied,  “I’m okay with that. You know I love a strong woman who keeps me in my place.” The snark was real.

“Mr. Hutcherson,” McKenna laughed, tilting her head back, but not to bump him. . “You’re always doing the most.” Squeezing his hand harder.“I want to turn around so badly and kiss you.”

Josh must have shook his head, because the top part of the chair moved a bit. “Kenna, you were the one who wanted to keep this mystique going.  But if I could, you know know I would kiss you long and hard.”

“Shh,” she playfully retorted. “Not now. You’re going to make it worst.”

Drawing his syllables out, he answered, “I. Don’t. Carreeeee.”  

“Hey, guys.”

Looking at Lauren and the photographer, who were smiling, but with a sneaky/second-hand embarrassment vibe. “A few more shots and we’ll be done.”

Josh and McKenna paused before bursting into laughter. Their flirty banter had caught up with them, but it was adorable for everyone to watch. A little closer to their special time on their important day.

“Okay,” Lauren announced, “Let's take McKenna back and work with Josh, since we took her individual shots already.”

“Wait. Can I say bye to her first?”

“I don’t see why not. Just cover your eyes.”

It surprised McKenna at how well Josh could navigate with his eyes closed.  Almost feeling like the first time she knew he was watching her, his eyes carefully observing her body - there was pure excitement and intrigue.  She could sense him so close, his breath hitting her skin; the pads of his fingertips gingerly mapped her arm, holding her hand with his own. Without stumbling, he leaned in to press a kiss on her lips. The soft touch stirred her greatly.

“I'll see you in a bit, my Queen.”

___________________________

The following hour that led up to the wedding was a collection of blurry moments and fading memories. Family members, staff, and others interacted with McKenna and she responded, but nothing was sticking. Just getting to see Josh, in his suit, at the altar, was the only thing she wanted.  

“Oh my Lord. You look amazing.”

Averting her eyes, McKenna softly answered, “Thank you.”

“You’re too modest,” Mimi Joan corrected. “But my girl, you are most certainly ready to get married.” 

“Hi, Tiger.”

Paul Davis approached his eldest child with an esteemed walk, while looking extra handsome and sophisticated in his tuxedo.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she replied.   

Lauren touched McKenna’s arm, with a comforting smile.  “Alright, we’re going to start soon. You’re going to be fantastic. So happy to be working with you. Enjoy yourself, please. You don’t want to miss anything.”

With a gracious nod, McKenna leaned in to kiss Lauren’s cheek and thanked her. Mimi Joan quickly arranged the veil to cover her granddaughter’s face. 

The doors opened.  Everyone in attendance stood and turned their heads to the back.  One by one, the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered.  The music filled the spacious hall, creating a peaceful ambiance. McKenna closed her eyes, bringing herself into the moment.  The colors.  The words  All of the people who came to celebrate her and Josh.  When she focused back to the ceremony, she beamed at the sight of Brendon marching down to the front.

“Ready?”

Smiling to herself, McKenna answered her father. “Yes, Daddy.”

The two regally walked down the aisle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dozens of guests standing, looking at her, the center of attention.

But then...her eyes found him  There he stood, among his brother and friends. His dark hair styled perfectly; in a black suit, sharply fitted. Hazel eyes bright with wonder and huge smile.  Hands crossed in front.  A glow was apparent on him, that made him looked even more handsome than McKenna had ever noticed.  Beautiful.   

McKenna inhaled quickly because she was so certain that the tears would fall at any given moment and the ceremony had not even started.  As they path grew shorter, McKenna realized that Josh’s eyes were brimming with tears.

When father and daughter arrived at the the front, it felt like time had stopped. Paul lifted her veil, hugged her in his usual fashion - long and tight  Then, he turned to shake Josh’s hand.  “Take care of my baby girl.”

“I will,” Josh declared,  “Forever.”

“Hi,” McKenna mouthed to Josh, as the processional music ended.

He whispered back. “Hi, baby.”

“Welcome, family and friends. We have gathered here today to witness the union of Joshua and McKenna.”

As the officiant spoke, McKenna got distracted by Josh. She had always wanted him to look at her the way he was at that moment.  With pride and longing.  She hoped he felt the same way when she looked into his eyes. 

“Josh and McKenna wrote their own vows, and so I would like for them to declare their love for each other.”

Taking out a small piece of paper from inside his jacket, Josh cleared his throat, and slowly repeated what he wrote down.

“McKenna Bryce, I am in love with you. I am forever grateful that you chose me. Even during rough days and long nights apart, your love towards me has been consistent. I adore you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I can’t stop thinking about you and our life from this day forward. I promise to be the best husband, lover, friend, father to our future children, and confidant to you.”

Although she caught a glimpse of his vows before, McKenna could sense her heart wanting to explode with love. When it was her turn, she took a moment to compose herself.

“Joshua, I choose you today, for today, tomorrow, and always. You make my life complete. I want to be your side for the rest of my life. I vow to be all that you need and all that you want in a wife, partner. and soulmate. I love you. More than words can say.  I am honored to be your wife.”

Sighs and a few claps could be heard behind her. Finally, the support was there.

The rings were exchanged, fitting perfectly on their fingers. McKenna would blush everytime Josh would squeeze her hand or wink at her. 

When the “I Do’s” were declared and no more was left to say, the officiant announced, “I now declare you husband and wife. Joshua, you may now kiss your bride.”

Smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt, McKenna took a step closer to meet Josh halfway.  The butterflies that were lying dormant had burst out of their slumber when she felt his mouth crush hers. It was like a breath of fresh air. The time had come. 

The recessional began, which gave them a cue to probably stop kissing and walk down the aisle. Making quick glances at the standing guests, McKenna and Josh fast paced to the door. Their hands clasping, squeezing, not wanting to let the other go.  If there was a phrase or word that could explain the pure joy in McKenna, she failed to come to a conclusion.  

“Honey, I'm so excited.”

In the hallway, McKenna could not stop smiling. She made it. _They_ made it. Out of nowhere, Josh lifted McKenna off her feet, twirling her around. After a round of loud squeals, McKenna kissed Josh again, this time not worrying about what anyone saw.  

“I love you,” he whispered right before he placed an another fast set of kisses on McKenna’s lips.

Needing his touch like oxygen, she continue to hold onto him.  From that random night when she met him, it all led to this. What she had been desiring. 

“I love you so much.”


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J & K's wedding song - "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

“Hell yeah!”

Josh cheered with his groomsmen and friends, taking shots of Bourbon; there was no doubt that the drinks would be overflowing at the Davis/Hutcherson wedding. Knowing it would be a cure all for everything - just in case any over-the-top arguments would conspire.  It dawned on McKenna that so many guests were in attendance. On paper, the lists were deceiving, but now with all the people in front of her, she glanced across the ballroom. The Hotel Casa Del Mar was packed with guests from all over the country.  Out of the massive windows, the larger-than-life ferris wheel and colorful Pier were in view. It was a sight to behold.

“Congratulations!”

Ray Walker surprised McKenna with a tight embrace.  “You look so glorious right now. The theme is amazing and everyone looks like they’re having a great time. How does it feel to be the new Mrs. Josh Hutcherson?”

“Pretty fucking good.” With a string of giggles, she raised her flute of champagne. “It’s wonderful and I’m glad the hard part is over.”

“Atta girl.  Enjoy the rest of your night. You deserve to.  And if I don’t say goodbye, I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“Mackie!”

Elsie, Travis, and three of their paternal cousins rushed to McKenna’s side.  Standing by the DJ’s table, the group had the biggest hug, jumping along to the fun music in the background.  

“You did it!”

“I did,” she shouted. “I’m so glad you all could make this. It means so much.”

The cluster of voices began to warm her heart.  Everyone was in good spirits; food being passed around, young and old enjoying each other’s company. Some of the guests went outside to take picture on the beach.  

Fearing her family would not accept this new life with Josh and or take a liking to his family was a huge deal for McKenna and it wasn’t until now that those fears subsided.  

Dinner had come and gone without a hitch. No complaints of the blend of Southern cuisine. As least, she did not hear of anyone’s disdain. Glancing over at the table where her parents were sitting, McKenna realized that they were _smiling_. Different from the cordial exchanges when they were just bearing with the festivities, but actual genuine smiles.  Paul appeared to be the happiest man alive, shaking hands, telling jokes to anyone who would listen. Vanessa Ann raised her glass and acknowledged her eldest daughter.

This was a miracle.

“Hey.”

Josh had returned from his well-known schmoozing, reaching for McKenna’s hand.  

“Hey beautiful.”

“Hi.” McKenna softly smiled.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all evening.”

With knowing eyes, she answered, “That’s what happens when you have a wedding. Gotta say hi to everyone.”

Just as the two were going to whisper a few sweet nothings, the DJ interrupted to announce that the bride and groom would partake in their first dance. Josh sighed in defeat, but led his beloved to the center of the room. McKenna waved to old acquaintances as they stood still.

It took three weeks to find the perfect song. McKenna wanted a tune something sweet and calm, with no extra fuss. Josh prefered one where he knew the words, just in case the dancing part wasn’t as smooth. The trend of heavily choreographed numbers to impress anyone in sight, and become viral, was not in her plan.  Josh had rhythm, but not an experienced dancer, so organizing such a feat would be impossible. 

“As long as I don’t step on your toes,” Josh confirmed, his breath tickling McKenna’s skin, “we’ll be good.”

Kissing his earlobe, McKenna instructed with a short laugh, “Just rock back and forth with me. I don’t care if we mess it up. It’s not about them. Just us, honey.”

Taking her words to heart, McKenna inhaled, took Josh’s hand, wrapped her free arm around his shoulder, and began to sway to the introductory chords of their handpicked song. All eyes were on them as they moved as one.  Her train shifting across the ballroom floor, McKenna felt so warm while holding onto her Josh.  When they locked eyes, there was an unexplainable joy that was shared.

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You’re my sweetheart_

Nothing was more important than this moment.

“I love you so much,” he mouthed. The hazel in his eyes were glowing with golds and greens.  McKenna was shocked that she hadn’t noticed the swirl of colors so vibrant before.

“I love you too.”

When “Ho Hey” finished, Josh showed off by dipping McKenna, always ready for a photo opp. The room erupted in whistles and applause. When he lifted her back to standing, McKenna cupped her hands on his cheeks and kissed him ever so softly. Muffled “aww”’s, claps, and the shuttering of cameras framed the intimate gesture.

“Once again, let’s give it up for the newest couple - Josh and McKenna!”

________

With all of its splendor, the reception only lasted three and a half hours. Bouquets were tossed, Josh and his buddies acted a silly mess, so many photographs were taken.  It was perfect.  Thankfully, there was no fanfare and a getaway car to use. McKenna was ecstatic to retire.  After making sure their grandparents and older relatives were taken care of, she and Josh left to their room.  

Their suite was on the opposite side of the room block she reserved for their family and out-of-town guests.  No one was told where exactly, because no one needed to know and furthermore eliminated the need for anyone to find her and Josh. Plus, she didn’t want anyone to hear them, or distract them from their first night as man and wife.

“We did it!”

McKenna beamed, twirling around in her gown.  “I feel like a princess. It was the best day ever. I should be plum tired right now but I just can’t stop thinking about today.”

Josh chose to plop on the bed, kicking off his dress shoes. “Good, that’s because you are one.”

“Ugh, I cannot wait to get out of this and just relax,” she spoke, removing her jewelry.

“C’mere.”

The husky voice of this man - _her husband_ \- could not be denied. McKenna sat on Josh’s lap, ready to have a cuddle fest.

“You’re the best, Mr. Hutcherson. I’m so glad you wanted to marry me. I’m much obliged.”

“Ooh, your Charleston is so thick right now,” Josh tapped her nose. “I love it.”

The two sat in silence for a minute, nuzzling against the other, holding hands. It was the first time in 24 hours that they had peace and quiet.

“May I see you in your dress one more time? I just want to look at you.”

Blushing profusely, McKenna was hesitant to stand, but to humor Josh, she got up, and waited for him to contort his face. The glow she had in the morning had long faded. Nothing was absolutely perfect and she’d rather not feel his eyes on her.

“No, no. I know what you’re thinking. Your husband is very proud of you and thinks you’re so beautiful.  The white looks wonderful against your skin.”

“You and your words,” McKenna conceded, taking short steps in a circle.  

“I’ll have you know that my words express how I feel about you,” Josh replied. When McKenna returned to facing him, he was slowly undoing his tie.  

McKenna smirked and waggled her finger. “Mmm. Take. It. Off!”

“Yes, ma’am.”  

It did not take long for Josh to find his way back to McKenna. This time around, he was behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. His breath touched her neck and her skin raised in goosebumps. The energy had changed. From a playful tone into something deliberate. Powerfully simple, slow, and thoughtful.

“McKenna Bryce?”

“Hmm.”

“May I?”

The pads on his fingertips etching her neck and collarbone, McKenna knew exactly why Josh was asking for her permission.  This was it. The moment she had been dreaming of since her teenage years.

“Yes.”

McKenna stared at the wall. Not trying to flinch as Josh adjusted the zipper and ghost his fingers on the sleeves.  Carefully loosening the boundaries of her dress. As he worked on its removal, Josh brought his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse, marking the territory.   

“Oh, baby.”

The dress pooled on the floor, leaving McKenna in her bra and panties. Feeling Josh’s mouth on every part of her exposed skin, her fists clenched.

“Damn, honey.”

“What is it?” McKenna froze in confusion, searching to find an answer in Josh’s eyes.

“I am so mesmerized by you. You keep getting more beautiful every second I look at you.”

It was likewise for McKenna. Seeing details that she could have missed. The freckles that were painted under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, were too adorable to not disregard. Especially the brown spot etched so close to his left eye. McKenna feathered kisses on as many as she could, before Josh scooted back.

“Wow.”

Josh’s voice lowered to a deeper octave. “You are so beautiful.”

“You keep saying that,” she answered, pulling out the countless bobby pins out of her hair, loosening her curls.

“Because it’s so very true. You’re truly mine now. Do you know how badly I’ve waited to tell you this?”

McKenna could feel her heart swell.

“I want you to kiss me again.”

It was the best kiss she had ever felt. Passion, hope, desire, contentment - all wrapped into one.  His mouth on hers, creating the lifeline she needed in this moment. Hands roaming from cheeks to arms, hips and other places, with the intensity escalating.  Butterflies that congregated inside of her, were pushing towards some kind of resolution. The only way to satisfy the pressure that was building - was to hold, touch, and love Josh forever.

“Josh.”

“Hmm,” he slurred against her mouth.

“Sit back.”

Josh didn’t question her command.

McKenna was on a mission; swinging her leg so that she could straddle Josh, she unbuttoned his shirt rapidly, pulling off of his back, as if it was an eyesore. She sighed deeply, becoming acquainted with his chest and the rest of his body.

Her eyes were hungry for more of Josh. Licking his stomach, down his happy trail, and finishing at his growing and hard member. Josh’s breathing hitched when she lowered her mouth on him.

Giving him a taste of what he had done some many times with her, McKenna placed a firm grip on his side, so he wouldn’t flail about more than he needed to, so she could focus on his cock.  

It was swelling underneath her lips and tongue, but she continued, along with sliding her hand on his skin. Feeling him was heavenly. Every touch made him buck and groan, it caused her to get aroused even more.  She knew things were just how he liked it because she could feel his fingers massaging her scalp, and husky moans escaping his lips.

He said her name four times in a row, so he was definitely close to finishing. “Kenna, fuck, Kenna, Kenna, Kenna!”

“Uh-uh,” she replied.

“Baby, I can’t let you do that. Not tonight.”

Lifting her finger, McKenna disagreed, then brought her hand back to his throbbing flesh.  He was so close, she could feel it. All throughout his body, his limbs shaking against the mattress.

“Fuck, fuck!’

Josh’s essence filled her mouth.  Her hand stroking his belly, allowing him to settle through his orgasm.  Running his fingers through his tousled hair, he gasped. “Oh, shit, baby. I don’t remember you being so fucking hot sucking me.”

Sitting up, McKenna calmly explained, “It’s a very special occasion. I wasn’t going to let you forget tonight.”

“So,” Josh smirked. His eyes were becoming dark. “I think it’s time to raise the stakes.”

McKenna casually shimmied off her final layer. It pleased her to witness Josh’s mouth open.

“You’re still on your pill?”

“Of course,” she hastily responded. It didn’t take long for the two to get situated. Eyes glued on each other, skin heating against skin.  “That would be such an inconsiderate thing to do.”

Josh laughed. “Good. Because I didn’t bring anything.”

McKenna pushed his shoulder. “Silly goose. C’mon. Have your way with me.”

Josh let out a wolf cry, eased his way into McKenna, then hungrily kissing her all over.

They found their groove, using their bodies to create the ideal sensual atmosphere.

“You’re so tight and I fucking love it.“

"Keep going, handsome.”

“Let it all out, Kenna,” he whispered, clasping their fingers together, rocking back and forth, coming together between his push and her pull.

After countless exchanges of thrusts, rushed and sloppy kisses, screams, and loving glances, their first union was successful. Lying back into the lush mattress, McKenna wiped her drenched brow. Of course on their special night, they would have the best sex ever.

“I’m so happy right now,” she sighed. “You looked good out there. Being the wonderful gentleman that you are.”

Josh curled his lip and raised his eyebrows. “What? You think I was not nervous? I was terrified, baby.”

“What? Why?”

Josh leaned over to McKenna, slowly peppering kisses on her palm, then rest, then all the way up her arm. “I don’t want to fuck this up. You are the best thing that could have happened to me and I don’t intend to let you down. My life isn’t my own anymore. I officially have to think about you first and I want to, but it’s now the law.”

“My goodness, Joshua,” she giggled, moving extra close into his arms. “You’re making this sound like an ordeal.”

Josh nuzzled his nose against her cheek. “I’m just showing you again that this is it. Nothing can pull us apart. I’m in this for the long haul.”


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Life as a newlywed was starting out well. After the two-week hiatus in Mexico, and partaking in the beauty of all of the beaches in the San Diego area, the Hutchersons returned home.  Thankfully, there was nothing to get adjusted to, other than the rings on their fourth fingers.  The house was filled with gifts and souvenirs, some that McKenna believed were not needed. She did not even create a registry but both her mother and Michelle insisted that she set one in place.  It seemed a bit pretentious to ask for things when you already had the means to retrieve them.

Behind the glamorous journey to the wedding, now the mundane was prevalent. Once they got re-settled, McKenna and Josh were able to get a system going. Housework, quiet evenings with beer and pasta or whatever meal she had a hankering for, walking Driver around the neighborhood.  Exchanging flirty glances across the room.  While grocery shopping, holding hands down each aisle.

This was the life. It felt perfect.

“Hey, good morning.”

McKenna slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight was creeping through the blinds. Coffee was brewing. Once she felt the bed rise a little, she immediately smiled.

“Good morning.”

Rubbing her foot against Josh’s, McKenna giggled. Something about being his wife, having someone in bed with her when she woke up, was so fascinating and beautiful.

“Sleep okay?”

“Of course,” she yawned. “It was great. How about you?”

“Pretty damn good.”  

McKenna took pleasure in his answer. Josh was satisfied. Nothing sounded better. 

“I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“No one should have to,” he mumbled. After winking at McKenna, Josh began to wiggle about, which made her nervous.

“Don’t go just yet.”

“Mmm,” Josh nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, tickling her in the process.  “You’re so warm. Just trying to get closer to you. Why would I want to leave, baby?”

McKenna rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. Work. Taking care of stuff.”

Feeling his fingers brush up and down her arm, she heard Josh whisper, “That can all wait.”

“You’re not tired of me? We’ve been with each other almost all day for the last sixteen days.”

Josh snorted. “Nonsense.  I have to appreciate every moment with you, Mrs. Hutcherson.”

The two sighed, embracing under the blanket. The heat shared between them was so delicious, being apart from the other would be painful. 

“What do you have to do today?”

Still tightly wrapped in Josh’s arms, McKenna said, “Respond to the plethora of emails that I deliberately refrained from looking at since the wedding. You?”

“I have some production shit to tackle before...you know what,” Josh answered, in a hushed voice.

“Right…”  She could feel his eyes on her skin, waiting for her to cringe or say something to deny the inevitable.  That was the last thing she wanted to hear, but it was a reality.

“Okay.”

When both cell phones buzzed nonstop, Josh groaned.  McKenna reached for hers, silencing it.

“Vacation is over.”

Josh chuckled, then left a soft kiss on McKenna’s forehead.

“I’ll see you downstairs?”

 

* * *

The work day had begun.  McKenna was sitting on the couch, furiously tapping on her laptop, checking her phone for any missed texts and updates from the office. She had more one day before returning to RW & A, so she decided to use most of the day to catch up and prepare.

“Hey.”

Josh had arrived with a huge laundry basket placed at his hip.  

“Hi.”

McKenna kept getting distracted by the ring on her left hand. The simplistic band adorning her ring finger was mesmerizing. It was exactly what she wanted. Yes, it was “dull” by her family's standards, but it didn't matter. She loved it.

“Why are you looking like that?”

“What?”  McKenna asked, obviously startled.

Josh laid down two folded shirts. “You have this cute grin and I just wanted to know what you were thinking about.”

“Well, if you must know,” she started, tucking her legs in on the couch, “the ring you gave me kept catching my eye and it tickles me.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes sir,” she sighed, “it's so beautiful.”

“I'm glad.”

They continue to work on their tasks. Josh made several trips between the bedroom, laundry room, and living room.  During each trip, McKenna snuck peeks, quite enamored by his domestic skills, she found more to enjoy.  His hips and ass fit extra nicely in the pair of dark wash jeans he wore. Giving extra curves to his frame, made her take a moment to relish.

“Everything is filling out wonderfully.”

“What?”

McKenna forgot that her whisper techniques were failing, because Josh most certainly heard her. Tucking strands away while deflecting her blushing smile, she admitted  “Your lower half in those jeans.”

Josh paused, looked back quickly, and laughed.  “You mean my ass?”

McKenna nodded.

“You're admiring my ass?”

Again, she confirmed, with her fingertips covering my mouth.

Stepping away from the pile of laundry, Josh walked to McKenna. “You don't have to be embarrassed! We've been over this. You have full permission to look at me, like what you see, and whatever else.  If you needed me to stop everything I was doing,  which wouldn't take a lot, and make you feel like the queen that you are. I'm game!”  

“Josh, you're a trip,” McKenna exclaimed, admiring his handsome face. Come here and give me some sugar.”

It didn’t take long for Josh to reach the couch, and pull her onto his lap. Her hands reaching for his dark hair, as they moved in closer. 

But of course, real life doesn’t hesitate to interrupt their cuddle session.

“Damn, it’s Ray, hold on.”  McKenna tapped the screen. “Good morning!”

“Why, hello there, McKenna Bryce Hutcherson! How are you doing?”

“I’m doing quite well. How are you?”

“Ready to come back to Headquarters?”

“Sure am. Even though it’s nice to work at home.”

Ray’s signature high pitched laugh made her smile.

“Great.  Mac, _Focus_ would like to interview us for a featured article. Are you available tomorrow?”

McKenna gasped. “Really? I should be. I can make some adjustments if needed.  Are they coming here or are we going to them?”

“Let’s have one of the interns email their people to confirm. But most likely, I believe they’ll be coming here.”

“What is the article on?”

“An overview of the company and looking forward to what we’re doing.”

“Anything to keep us on the forefront,” McKenna replied.  “This should be fun. I’ve never been interviewed.”

Ray sounded well-pleased. “Perfect! Wear your best, they may be taking photos.”

After McKenna hung up, she squealed.  

“Josh!”

“Whoa," he replied, "I'm right next to you, yelling in my ear, silly goose. You look extra excited. Tell me what’s up.”

“We’re getting a feature in _Focus_ about the company. This is huge, honey.”

Josh clapped.  “That is so awesome! I’m so happy for you. You guys deserve it.”

“I guess I’ll be using my debutante background to make us look great.  Now I need to find a few outfits, because they’ll be doing a shoot as well.”

Josh rubbed McKenna’s knee. “You’ll look wonderful no matter what you wear.”

“Classic doting husband line right there,” she joked.

“Damn right, baby!  And I’m all for this role.   I’m going to support you in any way I can.”

 

* * *

The warm greetings made her feel alive when she entered the lobby.  It took a moment to realize that RW & A was truly her second home. Ray and his staff were the ones who initially accepted her to Los Angeles, and she was forever thankful. 

“Hello! It’s great to be back.  I’m going to check my messages and then get ready for this interview. I’ll be back.”

McKenna had been working for an hour when she overheard a short conversation beyond her office's walls. 

A sandy-haired man was standing at the reception’s desk. He looked to be about her age, but not quite the look of their usual clientele. 

“Hi, Brent Owens, with _Focus_ Magazine. I have an meeting with Mr. Walker.”

A knock on the door.

“McKenna, the guy from _Focus_ is here.”

With no hesitation, she prepared herself; spraying a little more perfume and added a fresh layer of lipstick. That was another plus to getting trained by her mother and other Southern belles. Always look the part. Her emerald green blouse with a charcoal grey skirt, with canary yellow heels, made a strong statement. 

Ray had beat her to greet the man by the time she crossed to the lobby. 

“Good morning, Brent. This is my partner in crime, McKenna Hutcherson.”

McKenna extended her hand, “Hi. Welcome to our office.”

“Thank you for having me."

"Right this way."

McKenna's ears perked when she heard, "Did I hear correctly, your last name is Hutcherson?”

Confirming with a smile, she replied, “Yes.”

“That sounds awfully familiar,” Brent commented, as the three walked to the sitting area. Lifting her eyebrows, McKenna reconsidered the statement. The look he gave when they released their handshake, was quite skeptical. But maybe she was overreacting, not comfortable back into her regular space. 

“Yes, I guess there are several with their last name in the area.”

Brent asked general questions, how long Ray had the company, when they moved into the present building, needed answers that could easily be found on their website. But Ray and McKenna graciously responded. 

“What is your role with the company?”

McKenna sweetly answered, “Senior Accounts Executive.”

“Did you travel with Ray to New York last week?”

“I missed Fashion Week,” McKenna smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress, “but I’m catching up on everything.”

Brent jotted notes, taking pauses in between.  

“Very interesting. Do you enjoy your time here?”

Feeling her heart race, McKenna's eyes widened with joy. “I love it.  I’ve always wanted to find a career that incorporated the best of the fashion and marketing worlds.   Being a part of Ray’s team and watching his baby grow is a wonderful thing."

Brent interjected, "How about your personal lives? Does working here, almost non-stop put a damper on everything?"

"When doesn't it," Ray laughed.  "I believe Mac would agree, that our positions here include a day-in and day-out responsibility to promote our clients and give them and their guests the best experience. It usually trickles down after work hours."

Brent shrugged. Something about his mannerisms were different than the reporters McKenna was used to interacting with. The gleam in his eye was almost mischievous, like he was on a mission that no one was aware of. 

"McKenna, how about you? Did you have trouble disconnecting with work with play?"

"Pardon?"

 Brent grinned, "I'm just asking how you balance your home life and relationships with work."

 "Hmm, I would just like to discuss Ray Walker & Associates," McKenna said. 

 

“Why not? Are you hiding something that you don't want your boss to know?”

 

McKenna folded her hands. "No, but isn't that why this meeting was set up? To talk about our company?”

 

Ray nudged McKenna. With a look of disbelief, she shook her head. Brent was waiting for an answer and she didn't want to give it to him.  In a growing agitated tone, she asked, “Okay, so what would you like to know?”

 

“Your upbringing.”

 

“I was born and raised in Charleston Proper.  Our family took pride in living the dream -- being the best we could be while looking our best as well.”

 

“When did you move?”

 

“January of 2012.”

 

“Why so far away? You could have stayed in New York.”

  
The back and forth reminded McKenna of a fast-paced tennis match. I needed a change of pace, making my own way.  Nothing complicated.”

 

When Brent finally conceded to get some water, McKenna switched her look of confusion to a more pleasant face.  As she confirmed that he wasn't looking, McKenna jabbed Ray with her elbow, and gave him concerning looks.  Ray waggled his fingers quickly, to remind her to stay focused and calm. Even though the questions were very skewed.

 

“So," Brent continued, raking his fingers through his blond hair, "you recently got married to Josh Hutcherson, the actor?”

 

Clearing her throat to give herself a few more seconds to process the question, McKenna answered.

 

"Yes, I am."

 

“Congratulations.”

 

She knew it was fake, but she didn't want to give him any more juicy tidbits to report.  With each question, every response became more curt. McKenna could perceive that he was trying to get at something -- and it wasn’t connected to her job. 

“Why, thank you.”

“How long has that been?”

“It has been three weeks.”

“The ceremony was glorious,” Ray beamed.  “It was a perfect day with everyone they loved and cared about.”

“How are you fairing?”

“It’s been going well,” she promptly answered.

 

“Is being married to a rising star in Hollywood add to the excitement to your everyday life and your career?”

McKenna’s cordial pageant smile vanished. The inquiry was downright invasive.  It blew her away that this reporter would storm in, instead of tip-toeing around such delicate subjects. This session had nothing to do with their business. Should she had given a list of what _not_ to discuss? It did appear to be a diva move, but there were boundaries. Or would that have gave her a more cold-hearted and controlling vibe?

“I do not wish to answer this question. It is not relevant or appropriate for this article.”

 

“That’s an opinion, which I do not agree with. I’m just doing my job. Our audiences would like to know about who they're reading about."

McKenna crossed her leg over the other. “Well, I politely decline.”

 

Ray interjected, in a strong tone that caught everyone off-guard. “Can we return to the subject at hand?  Would you like to visit our space?”

 

As McKenna followed the gentlemen around the office, the rage inside was burning hot.  Ray oversaw the conversation, showing Brent the work spaces, the large window views of the city, some of the lists of projects they had.  McKenna stayed silent.

 

“Oh, Mrs. Hutcherson, does your husband visit your workplace?”

 

She clenched her fist. This was the last straw.

 

“I just want to talk about our growing business. That’s all. If I knew that was what you were planning to do, I wouldn’t have agreed to meeting with you.”

 

McKenna didn’t even think about the consequence of saying this.  Ray shook his head, while Brent bit his lip. He then jabbed his pen against his notebook, and possibly wrote the exact quote McKenna gave, which led her to sigh.

 

“You know, I think I have all I need. It’s been a pleasure talking with you, Mr. Walker. Your business is doing well, I see. This will be a great way to get more clients. I plan on having the article published in two weeks. Tomorrow, two of our photographers will be coming to take a few more shots. Is that okay?”

 

“That is more than fine, Brent. Thank you.”

 

Brent’s smile faltered when he approached McKenna.  She stood tall, waiting for some kind of sudden move.  He was not about to intimidate her.

 

“Good day.  Mrs. Hutcherson.”

 

McKenna took a slow blink before responding.  “Have a great day.”

 

The two followed with their eyes Brent’s departure. When the door shut, Ray turned to McKenna. His eyes looked sad and disappointed.

 

“We need to talk. Come to my office in an hour.”

 

With a short nod, McKenna retired to her office.  She knew the discussion she was going to have with Ray would not be complimentary. It made no sense why Brent shifted every question away from Ray and towards her.  Her name wasn’t even changed on the website yet, so how would he know?

 

The hour had passed. McKenna sent a text to Josh, reminding him that she would be home late, and to prepare leftovers. But she had no intention of letting him know at the moment about the afternoon, because that would set him off so quickly. Even though he appeared to be the more laid-back partner, his passion and willingness to protect would overtake anyone.

 

Whispering a quick mantra, she knocked at Ray’s door.

 

“Come on in, Mac.”

 

“Thank you.  I wanted to apologize. But like I said, if I had known he was going to do all of that, I would not have joined you.”

 

Ray crossed his arms. “I don’t even understand. Yes, what that young man did was unacceptable. But that wasn’t you out there.”

 

McKenna wasn’t ready for Ray’s correction. It wasn’t her fault that she responded the way she did.  “What else was I supposed to say?  Fuck you?”

“Mac, I think it would have been better if you had answered the questions instead of being so defensive.”

Hearing Ray’s surprisingly blunt comment threw her for a loop.

“Excuse me? And why is that? I’ll tell you why. It’s none of their business,” McKenna pointed. Each word cut through the space between her and Ray.  “I didn’t hear him ask you about your personal life or where you live. How am I different? Because of whom I’m married to?”

Sharply glancing back, Ray informed, “You can’t be standoffish during interviews. With that kind of behavior, you’ll lose your chances to be seen and taken seriously. We need every opportunity to separate ourselves from the other firms.”

“You cannot be serious.”

Ray pursed his lips before speaking. “Just reconsider before we have a new appointment.”

McKenna leaned over the edge of the desk. “I was not obligated to talk about my personal life or anything Josh related. I plan on keeping it that way. I will not allow my situation to be used for anyone’s gain.”

Not wanting to hear anything more, McKenna gathered her things, and closed the door behind her.

There was no way in hell that she was about to be villainized for doing what she believed was right. She was sure of it.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

McKenna thought she was become settled into the world of a wife, while still having her daily routine intact. Keeping everything on a schedule, limiting any room for error. The only glitch in this perfect plan? Josh had left again for filming.  

Days were longer without him. McKenna always had an issue of being alone in a house that reminded her of him at every corner. The Kentucky blues that made the dull walls pop. Driver’s water bowl. Only cooking for one, instead of her desired meals for two’. The motorcycle in the garage next to her car whenever she left.  His pillows and hoodies released the same clean and manly scent that she smelled on his skin whenever they hugged or touched.

Before the wedding, the distance was not as grueling because McKenna had time to leave and visit Josh. She could have made another trek this time around, but that could not have been a great look, especially after the interview debacle.

He was in Europe this time, so that meant a 9-hour difference. Live conversations were rare; voice mails and delayed emails were the usual now.  Catching each other at the perfect moment was not always possible, but when they did, they tried to make the most of it.

Deep down, behind the cordial smiles and the repeated script that began with a “I’m fine”, McKenna longed for her husband. No matter how hard she tried to disguise it from others, nothing felt right. To know that he was not within an arm’s reach or a quick phone call away.  As the weeks moved on, there were times she didn’t roll over to his side of the bed to pick up his scent. Too scared to wash the sheets or move any of his stuff around. During her work commutes, McKenna would try to mimic his voice.  She did not want to forget. But in her mind, the wonderful memories they made were slipping away.

There was no manual or YouTube tutorial that could prepare her for this kind of thing. She didn’t consult anyone who was in her situation. It hurt to talk, but McKenna did not want Josh to worry, or anyone else for that matter. She did not want to be weak or vulnerable, even though that was exactly how she was feeling.

The days were long, but nights were longer. Those rare evenings when she would drink more coffee than she preferred, so she could stay awake for a chat – were well worth the trade-off of less sleep.

McKenna’s heart leapt as she jumped out of bed when the skype ringtone blared. Rushing to her desk, she counted down the seconds. Her whole day was built around this moment. This conversation couldn’t be missed. Her Josh was on the other side of the world, ready to see and talk to her.

“Hello!”

Smoothing away fast tears, McKenna beamed.

“Hey, baby.”

“How’s it going?”

Staring at the computer, McKenna took a while to answer.  His face was beautiful. Those hazel eyes that put her in a trance. That smile that knocked her off her feet.  He was just perfect.

“Honey?”

“Sorry,” she replied sheepishly, lowering her eyes. “Just dandy, work is work. Keeping everything in check.”

“That’s good.”

McKenna leaned forward to blow a kiss. “Missing you dearly. I wanted you to know.”

“Likewise,” Josh smiled with a quick wink. “So fucking hard to not see you every day.”

“It’s scary. Being so far away from you. It’s as if I don’t know what to do with myself. Like I’m missing something.” McKenna paused to take a breath. She had never been so transparent about this situation and realized she was talking a mile a minute. Also, she wondered if Josh would look at her funny.

Josh closed his eyes and sighed. “I know, honey. This is not fun.  It won’t be too long. I wish you could come visit.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, shifting her eyes to the door. It was starting to be too much - to be so sentimental.  “How is the filming going?”

“We’re shooting some 12-hour days, sometimes longer,” he reported, “It’s so draining.”

McKenna  “I bet.”

“Yeah,” Josh echoed. “But it’s worth it. I think the everyone will be happy when the results.  Oh! Just letting you know, I’m keeping my ring in a special spot so I don’t lose it.”

McKenna smiled, “I would hope so, Josh. Wouldn’t want you to lose it.”

Josh lifted his hand to display the ring. “See?  I put it on as soon as I’m done filming.”

“How is everyone else? Your mom and everyone?”

“They’re fine. They miss you too,” he exclaimed.  “I’ll send your greetings.”

McKenna nodded. “Thank you.”

“Whatcha wearing?”

Stifling a chuckle, McKenna rose to let Josh see her nightly ensemble. One of his sweatshirts that was a bit oversized on her frame, and sleep shorts.

“Cutie, you look great.”

McKenna tried to downplay the sweet compliment. “Puh-lease.”

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

It was Josh’s turn to lean in, to get as close as he could. “You look wonderful. I love you.”

“I love you too,” McKenna replied.

Josh asked, “Did the article come out yet?  I never checked and I thought you would have sent it to me.”

McKenna interjected in a hurry, “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“Whaaat? Babe, you were so excited about this.”

Clenching her fists, McKenna let out a growl.  “Ooh! The reporter was so difficult and unprofessional. Couldn’t pick up on any social cues. He kept asking about you. And our life together.”

Josh frowned.  “Hmm. That’s a bit odd.”

“Very,” she answered back. “That’s not why I agreed to talk with him. And guess what? Ray wasn’t supportive of my decisions to keep my answers short.”

“Seriously?”

“I kid you not.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

McKenna poked out her lips; she should have known Josh would ask.  “There was nothing you could have done about this. I didn’t want you to be worried.”

“Good Lord, you’re such a Southern woman,” Josh slapped his hands on his thighs.

McKenna laughed as she brought the laptop to the bed, “Darn skippy. If I don’t have to bother you about petty things, I won’t.”

“Kenna, you have to talk to me. I want to help. Or at least, be a listening ear, so you don’t get upset with your co-workers.”

“But I don’t want you to call your people, and then they call the office, and cause a stir. I would have to blame you.”

Josh stuck out his tongue.  

“Are you mad at Ray?”

“I was,” McKenna placed her cheek on the fullest part of Josh’s pillow.  “I thought I was supposed to defend myself, and he wasn’t supporting me.”  

Josh lifted his shoulders, while letting out a sigh.  “I’m disappointed.”

“It’s okay. I need to suck it up. Sometimes I have to step back to make the whole group look good.”

“I don’t know about that,” Josh interrupted.“Don’t be afraid to take charge and saying what you think.”

McKenna fought to push out words without breaking down in tears. Her throat was so tight, it hurt to speak.  “Josh, I wish you were here right now.”

“I’d do anything to have you here. That’s what I dream about sometimes. You having the freedom to come along whenever you want and not worry about others,” Josh answered.  

“Do you think I should quit? It has been getting harder to stand my ground with everything happening.”

McKenna was nervous to hear what Josh would say. She watched his face contort and then he exclaimed, “Hell no!  This is your dream. This is why you came here and look at what has occurred since you moved here.”

“Josh…don’t say that.”

Rubbing his chin, Josh blew out a sigh. “I’m not happy, I’ll tell you that. But since I’m not able to drop everything and march into Ray’s office, I will let you handle it.”

McKenna smiled. It was taking a lot out of Josh to not step in to take action, even though he could take charge and defend her.

“Thank you, baby.”

* * *

“I think I need to go out.”

“What?”

Ivanna was visiting for the day and looked quite puzzled by McKenna’s statement.  It had been a few weeks since the two had spent quality time together. Work and family was taking precedence.  With a firm hand on her hip, Ivanna stated, “Speak your mind, woman.”

McKenna continued to fold laundry. “I said...I need my social life back.”  The look she received made her laugh.  “Don’t look so surprised. I don’t do anything fun anymore.”

“I find it hard to believe that you socialize all day long. That’s part of your job,” Ivanna replied, after receiving the completed towels.

McKenna “hmphed” at her best friend. “This excludes focus groups and work dinners with my co-workers.  All I do is come home, drink wine and eat ice cream, and go to bed. How is that bringing excitement to my life? I gotta get it together.”

“You’re missing Josh, aren’t you?”

McKenna steadied her hands on the couch seat, trying not to flinch. “I didn’t say that.”

Smirking, Ivanna asked, “How long have we been friends?”

“Twenty-three years,” McKenna groaned loudly. She knew where this question was leading to.  

Ivanna softly answered, “Okay, good. I can read your body language. It’s okay to miss your sweet husband. There is nothing wrong with coping with this phase of your marriage.”

“Ivie, just don’t. Okay? It’s not comfortable right now to talk about this”

Placing her hand on McKenna’s arm, Ivanna responded, “I get it. Never feels good to be away from your guy. Well, let’s get you out of here for the night. It will be good for you.”

McKenna took a deep breath. The hustle of real life had been getting to her, and she was deliberately avoiding everything else. “I’d love to. I’ve been so focused on the wedding, I haven’t gone out. My social life has taken a back seat.”

Ivanna let out a jovial laugh. “Well, let’s go! I’ll make some calls to the girls.”

The past year, McKenna and Ivanna were able to meet a few good-hearted ladies who lived in the area. Professionals who knew the demands of the industry in Los Angeles, but could still have a good time. Victoria, Faith, Natalie, were able to click with the Carolina transplants immediately.  Faith was originally from Santa Monica, while Victoria and Natalie moved from Seattle and a Phoenix suburb. 

The core group of five had different occupations - stay at home wife, junior lawyer, marketing assistant, small business owner, and senior accounts executive of a fashion PR firm. All five were so beautiful, they could be mistaken for the newest mmebers of a social club. They all loved Sunday brunches, casual wine nights at one of the houses, and trips downtown.

Conversations swayed from life, work, and men, and everything in between. Taking pictures and finding cute spots to hang out.  The Fab Five resorted to a quaint cafe in Pasadena. After the fun introductions and small talk, the real questions began.

“Mackie, we read your article,” Natalie exclaimed, “When are you getting promoted?”

“I have been,” McKenna corrected, “but as partner, I have no clue.  That should be on the horizon shortly. I’ve been told I’m doing the right things, but not quite to the point where I can be the ultimate boss. Ray wants me to move to Charleston, but that is the last place I want to be. I just can’t.”

“I bet it’d be a great fit, financially and on your resume,” Victoria stated.

McKenna shook her head.  “Not in my mind. I couldn’t get paid enough to take over and live there.”

Faith, the former model with beautiful green eyes, asked, “Is there an ultimatum?”

McKenna was not certain if she were to turn down the lucrative offer, would her time with Ray be over.  He never claimed to be an opportunist or an owner who would kick “dead weight” to the curb.  Not willing to divulge on her reasons why and why not to move back to Charleston, McKenna pulled something out of her hat. “I’ll discuss with Josh, once I get a hold of him. You know, the time zones are so crazy… But I’m pretty certain that moving is not in the grand scheme of things.”

The ladies stopped as their server brought in appetizers.  

“So,” Natalie started, “You enjoy this? Los Angeles?”

McKenna took a swig of her iced tea, which had the right balance of sweetness that she was accustomed to.  “I believe so. Being in L.A. has been a dream of mine, so to be able to thrive here for so long as been a blessing.  I found the love of my life, the perfect job, and great friends.  What more to ask for?”

“How’s the hubby?” 

McKenna scrunched her nose. “Girl, why do you call him that? He has a name, you can always use it!”

Natalie, Faith, and Victoria, had not met Josh yet. The friendships were still on the new side and with Josh’s schedule, it was hard to have gatherings that everyone could attend. Usually it did not bother her much; it was the business - the way life was.

“Mackie...”

“Josh is doing well. Busy as always, nothing is new. I’ll have his dog with us for a few weeks. Remember how I wanted one so badly?  He promised to get me one after the wedding. But things got so busy, it’s been pointless to have an addition right now.”

“Driver is a sweet one.”

McKenna shrugged, “He can be. But it’s hard to keep track of him.   I sometimes take him over to his mom’s or relatives. I’m a poor dog mommy.”

“Is the distance killing you?”

McKenna nodded. “Of course. Skype chats and text messages don’t always do the trick. But what can you do? You find ways to make due.  It’s been hard because we’re together for three weeks straight after the wedding. Josh has been traveling to Kentucky during breaks - that’s where he’s from - than coming all the way to L.A.”

“Million dollar question,” Faith asked.

McKenna gave her a skeptical glance, “I think I know what you’re going to ask, but go ahead.”

“How do you manage the other women?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Natalie gestured with her hands, “You know, co-stars, fans, and the like. The temptation and pressure to stay faithful! How do you two work on that?”

“How about the Lawrence girl?”

“What about her,” McKenna snapped; she was still getting acquainted her, but she and Josh did not always talk about co-stars, especially of the female persuasion.

“Don’t you find it odd that he’s so close to her?”

The questions were hard-hitting. “Whoa, nelly, ladies!”

“The people want to know,” Ivanna joked.

“First of all, they’re love interests in the movie,” McKenna drolly stated. “They’ve been friends for a while, even before I met him. It isn’t real life. This is his job and that's all there is to it. If something was up, I’d know about it.”

Victoria, the lawyer, huffed, with lowered eyebrows. “That’s a very lazy standpoint. Are you going to be like those washed up basketball wives who follow their husbands everywhere? Making sure they don’t fuck up?”

McKenna scowled. “Well, I don’t have time. And there’s something called trust, you know. Don’t even think I’m going to let that stupid thought fester in my brain, and allow me to go haywire about some false theory about my husband.”

“You must be living in yesteryear. Because there is too much crap going on these days...”

The constant negativity was irritating McKenna.  Maybe she was being naive or in denial, but she felt that her husband would do his best to not fall into the usual antics with a female co-star.

“As with any marriage, you have to put a lot of work into this. Working on a plan to see each other as often as we can, even with our schedules not in an ideal place. Josh and I know what’s at stake, and we’re doing our darnedest to not fail. My goal as a modern day wife is to support him and give him the space he needs. I know he’s doing the same for me.”

Natalie tapped McKenna’s shoulder.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“What do you mean?”

Natalie gave a shy grin. “I think that possibly you could work with my cousin’s company.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We think you’d be a great candidate to gain sponsorships.”

McKenna frowned. “Is this a direct competitor to RW & A?”

“No.”

“Why me then? I’m not qualified.”

“You’re an independent, beautiful, determined woman.  You show Southern elegance, with West Coast sensibilities.  Perfect pair, in my mind,” Natalie commented.  “Maybe fashion PR is not exactly what you want. There’s more out there. You can do everything you’re great, and still have flexibility to see Josh, whenever he’s away.”

“Well, what would it entail?”

“Public speaking, going out to dinners and lunches, pitching whatever product you’re endorsing. They see you. Not just the brand you’re hiding behind. It could ”

McKenna crossed her leg.  Interestingly enough, this was very similar to gigs she had when she was growing up and in college. It could be a nice reprieve. 

“Speak of the devil.”

“What is it now,” Faith inquired.

Rolling her eyes, McKenna pressed the side button of her phone, turning the screen off.

“It was Ray. Charleston must be calling.”


	21. Chapter Twenty

**_Pride deafens us to the advice or warnings of those around us. - John C. Maxwell_ **

 

Another trip to the South. 

Each time, the fear of the unknown became smaller. It was easier to make the journey, returning to the world she knew that she sometimes hated and usually loved.  The car ride down Interstate 526, did not sting as much as it used to. Tears were not falling down rapidly like before.

It would not be fair if she did not visit the family that helped make her who and what she was today.  Although the fights and discomfort accompanied each visit, she did miss them so much. The outings, home cooked meals, the feeling of unity.  No one was ever more than thirty minutes away. It was always when she was at her most vulnerable state, McKenna knew the rock she stood on would hold her up, even if the foundation was quite shaky.

Crossing over the Ashley River, the view of her neighborhood, The Crescent, grew closer and closer.  Trekking down Route 61, every turn and corner popped up like a fresh memory.  There was no confusion as to where she needed to go, her hands rotating the steering wheel without hesitation.  

“Down to the light, make a left, drive a half mile, make two rights, type in the password, and we’re there,” she repeated to herself.

Saying a quick prayer, or whatever it was to help maintain her cool, McKenna stepped out the rental.

“There’s our married girl!”

Her father was walking down the steps. From first glance, he was genuinely pleased to see her. 

“Hi, Daddy,” she greeted from across the lawn.  Paul met her halfway, taking her hand, and placing a sweet kiss.  “I’m so happy to have you.”

McKenna blushed; hearing that made her feel welcomed. 

“How are things?”

“Oh, everything is fine, just another work trip that I wanted to nix, but gotta go what has to be done,” McKenna replied, as they entered the house.   

Paul nodded. “I hear ya. How is our guy?”

“He is going well.”

Giving his daughter a big smile, Paul asked, “Where is he this time around? I remember at the wedding, he told me he was going to Europe to finish the movie.”

McKenna shrugged, trying not to dwell on the fact that he was not around. “France, Germany.  I don't keep track. All I know is that we text whenever we can, and do Skype chats at funky hours.  He’ll be home next month.”

“Good evening, McKenna.”

Taking a breath, McKenna turned to find her mother at the foot of the extravagant stairwell.   

“Hi, Mama.”

“How are you?”

The two ladies greeted each other with a hug and polite kisses on the cheek.

“I’m doing fine, just tired from my plane ride, but a good night sleep will help out..”

Vanessa Ann, currently rocking a longer bob, with a bright green top and white slacks, politely agreed.  “But of course. Are you staying downtown?”

“Actually, no, I will be staying at my friend Taylor’s in North Charleston. Remember her from high school?”

“Oh yes,” Vanessa Ann recalled. “She’s a nice girl.”

“How are you two?”

Paul took the lead, “We are doing well. Brendon is at a friend’s tonight, so it’s just us three.” 

“Have any news to share?”

McKenna sharply turned to her mother. “I don't get what you're saying.”

Vanessa Ann lifted her eyebrow, giving a knowing look.

“Good news or information about you and Josh?”

“Hmm…Not yet,” McKenna returned with a skeptical eye. Of course, her mother would inquire about expanding the family. Not even two months out and the expectation for a little one’s arrival was in full force.

Vanessa Ann crossed her arms. “There was a pause in your response. Does that mean you’ve been trying?”

“No, Josh left after the honeymoon.”

“Oh…”

McKenna responded, trying to keep her agitation at bay. “We just got married. We're still getting used to everything.”

“You've been together for two years and living together, for goodness’ sake,” Vanessa Ann quipped. “What is there to know?”

“How about you talk to Ellie about this? She's almost as old as me, I don't hear you bugging her every time you see her.  Or adopt our cousins, they may be able to scratch your itch for babies.” McKenna added, not willing to back down from her stance. 

“First of all, Ellie is not married and I do ask her about what is going on,” Vanessa Ann answered.  “And the last time I checked, she was not present in this conversation. I never see you so I need to ask these things.”

Paul finally interjected, “Alright. That’s enough you two. Vanessa, just be glad that Mackie is visiting. She doesn’t have to, you know. I don’t want any fights.”

“It’s too damn impossible to not be upset,” she confessed.

McKenna paused, taking a good look at her mother.  She was hurt and it was not just about the baby topic. 

“You're still bummed that I don't live here?”

“Without a doubt,” Vanessa Ann replied. “It's not fair that you're so far away. I’m still not used to not having you at Sunday dinner. We want to know what’s going on. Having to check a social media page or gossip article does not count.”

“Since you’ve been gone, have you ever thought about possibly coming back?” Her father asked.

McKenna glanced away. It wasn’t an option at first, but having to return for work and limited family time, kept the door open.

“I don’t know.  I want to be comfortable with myself.  Pretty sure I’m most at ease in Los Angeles. Although, it is nice to have family nearby. I’m quite lonely.”

Vanessa Ann threw up her hands, “I knew it. Paul, didn’t I tell you? I had a feeling being with him wouldn’t make things better.”

“I did not say that, Mama. That’s a part of life. We’ll make it work. Nothing is wrong, everything will turn out alright.”

* * *

 

Ray asked for coverage for a special assignment in Charleston. McKenna had to oversee an upscale boutique launch and soirée that was connected to the Fashion Week back in January. It could have been a decent assignment but the pressure from the interview, knowing that the little birdies from the girls were percolating.  Unfortunately, the disdain of working with Zachary was the biggest issue.

McKenna met Zachary at the office, and after an hour of meetings with the staff, he suggested lunch at a familiar spot, Virginia’s.  Small talk was made over appetizers and a hearty main course. McKenna tried to keep all responses short and sweet, but Zachary knew better and used all of his well known tactics to get information out of her. 

“How is the fiancé doing?”

McKenna shook her head, obviously annoyed by the phrase he used. Wasn’t the additional ring on her left hand proof?

“My husband is out of town, but he’ll be returning in a few weeks. Thank God. Because it’s awful without him around.”

“Husband?” Zachary frowned. “This already happened?”

“Yeah, two months ago,” she stated.

“And you didn’t invite me to your wedding? The joyous occasion? No one even told me.”

McKenna rolled her eyes at the thought of having her ex-boyfriend, the pompous windbag who broke her heart in a thousand pieces, being present at the most important day of her life.

“Hmm…we had a select amount of guests, and unfortunately for you, you did not make the cut.” With a curt smile, McKenna was pleased that her answer irritated Zachary even more.  His eyebrows were knitting, the weird toe tapping habit he was prone to do, appeared. She thought he’d like to feel uncomfortable too.

Zachary responded,  “I see how it is. We were together for three years. I remember those days. We had each other. That should count for something.”

“You dumped me,” McKenna firmly announced with crossed arms, as she held onto some kind of decency and hope would sustain her as she confronted Zachary. “You left me for someone else. Quite painful to say the least. Why would I invite you to my wedding? How does that make sense?”

“Do you really think you’re going to last with this guy? This Josh? Some hot-shot of an actor, who may or may not make it big.”

McKenna could not believe what she was hearing. He moved the topic to questioning the validity of her marriage and who she was with.

“Are you speaking on behalf of my mother? Because she’s the only person who just doesn’t care so much for him.”

Zachary rubbed his jaw. “I don’t know. From what I’ve heard and seen, he doesn’t seem like much.  But I know I missed out on a such good thing. You’re the missing piece to my life. I’ve changed. Things can change.”

The smolder he gave sent chills down her spine.

Nothing about him was good.

Zachary's eyes were aimed and boring into her. It was different than in college, where she was young and blind to the truth.

Pursing her lips, McKenna wrote down her notes.  “We just need to finish this so I can go to sleep.”

“Antsy much?”

“Stop,” she mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Just stop.”

“The only reason I'm here is to work. No socializing. Work only. So please, let's get on with it.”

Zachary dramatically stepped back. “Wow, you're extra cold today. Are you always like this with your co-workers in California?  Where is your Southern charm?”

There was a lightbulb - so strange.  The air wasn't as calm…

His eyes were not like Josh’s.  

She wished the others were present, to deflect the attention.

“Why do you enjoy working here?”

Zachary smiled. “Gives me a chance to promote the creative force in the greater Charleston area. I love my town.”

“Hmm,” McKenna replied incredulously, as she raised her eyebrows.

“You don't believe me?”

“I have yet to see your work in action.  How about this next event, you take the lead?”

Zachary knitted his eyebrows, “Is this a challenge?”

“As your supervisor, I need to add and know that you accomplish everything.  Then, I can relay the info and put in a good word to Ray.  I'm training you to take over the branch. I need you to.”

“Oh,” Zachary leaned back in his seat, giving a disappointed look. “I see.”

McKenna nodded.  “I'm not moving back here. Now, we have to get a move on.  Next client at 2pm.  Can you at least go on these errands with me?  I have these venues to check out.”

“They'll be more impressed if you're there. You're McKenna Bryce Davis, Charleston Proper’s finest.”

“Hutcherson.”

“Hmm?”

McKenna slowly repeated, “Hutcherson. That's my last name.  That's what I go by.”

“Right…”

“Shoot, we need to go.”

“I’ll pick up the check.” 

McKenna searched for her wallet. “Oh no, I will pay for my food.”  

Zachary lifted his hand, “I insist, Mrs. Hutcherson.”

Another haunting chill resonated when his hand touched hers. Years of bullshit and merry-go-round came back to the front of her mind. To think that her parents approved of him and desired her to marry this individual, was completely foolish.

“Fine,” she mumbled.

A gracious acceptance of the bill by the last person she wanted to associate with. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 

Four days later, it was time to get back home.Walking from the cab, McKenna entered the airport.  She had two hours before her flight would leave for Los Angeles.  These long excursions were now taking a toll. She needed to inform Ray that she needed a break from all of this long distance travel.  At least, send her to New York or Miami, not home.

After she grabbed a huge soft pretzel and a Diet Coke, McKenna found a seat. Finally, she had time to relax.  The phone rang. Hoping it was Josh, she was eager to accept the call.  But it was Ivanna. 

“Hey, girl. What has you up this early?”

“Mac, have you checked your emails?”

“Nope, I have not. I didn’t wa-”

“You need to look.”

Startled by Ivanna’s firm answer, she asked, “Why?”

“Just do it,” Ivanna retorted.

McKenna asked to hold on, while she pulled up her account on the phone. Nothing seemed out of the blue, until her eyes found an “urgent: read” email with several attachments. ‘

“I don’t recognize the sender. Should I open it?”

“McKenna. Please.”

When McKenna clicked the message, she gasped.  

There were photographs of her and Zachary at lunch, walking down Meeting and King Streets, but all from a distance.

“What in the hell?”

“Mac, where are you?”

“I’m at the airport. What is this, Ivanna?”

“Okay, well I need you to stay calm.”

“How can I stay calm when I just find out that I have been stalked,” she quickly interjected.  “Invasion of privacy! I cannot believe this.”

Ivanna answered back in a firm tone, “I need to remain calm so you don’t make a scene!”

McKenna cleared her throat, looking around for any paparazzi .  “Where else could they be?  Who could do this?  How did someone know where I was?”

“Who took these?”

“I need a lawyer.”

“Okay, I can call someone.”

“I’m so pissed I didn’t listen to Josh about hiring an agent or something. I’m just a PR girl, why would I ever need one?”

“Maybe you can talk to his people. You’re his wife, you know. You have the same access to the best as he does”

McKenna nearly had a tantrum when she heard Ivanna’s suggestion. “I’m not calling anyone who is associated with him. That means they will tell him. I can’t have that.”

“What? You never told him about Zachary?”

“Vaguely,” she said, having a gross feeling in her stomach.  “It wasn’t important then, and it’s not going to be now.  That’s if we nip this in the bud.”

“Mac, how are you going to spin this?”

This could not be happening.  There was no merit behind these photos. Nothing was happening, it was only work.  McKenna should have felt confident because she was in the clear and it was in her job title to find ways to lighten heavy situations. But it was never this personal.  

“McKenna! C’mon, just shoot Josh a text and he’ll be able to help you.”

The anger was rising, the pride was kicking in.  Why should he have to know everything little detail?  If he was not always transparent about everything he was a part of, then McKenna could keep this away from him as well.

“Don't.  What he does not know, won't hurt him.”

“Stay honest,” Ivanna chided. “If you hide the ‘little’ things, it could get worse.”

“Okay, well, let’s make some calls,” McKenna stated, ignoring her friend’s advice. Pulling out her laptop, ready to find every number and email she needed.  “I can’t come back here until this is worked out.”


	22. Twenty-One

“You know what? You’re floating on air, like your knight in shining armor is en route this very minute.”

 

McKenna stopped in her tracks, notebook in hand. Displaying a grin so wide, her cheeks hurt, she turned to face her co-workers and answered, “You’re absolutely right. He is.”  

 

“Josh?”

 

“Yes! I’m leaving early so I can get ready. He’s coming at 6 and I am too excited,” she swooned, bouncing around in a flowy pink skirt with a dark blue top.  McKenna was on top of her game, confirming two new clients and five venue spaces. Nothing could mess her groove.

 

“Bow chicka wow wow,” Elizabeth, one of the new account managers, teased. “McKenna is going to get it on tonight!” 

 

McKenna waved her hand. “Stop! That’s not my fault that I’m excited about seeing my husband for the first time in months. It will be great to have Josh at home for a while.” 

 

“Damn, girl. Your hormones must be raging.”

 

Coyly shrugging, McKenna walked away. It may have been obvious, but her mother and grandmother strongly reminded her throughout the years that a lady did not engage in steamy discussions her with co-workers. There had to be some left for the imagination.  

 

Everything had to be perfect. 

 

Every last thing. 

 

The commute home went off without a hitch.  McKenna prepared everything before she freshened up. New outfit on. Food warming in the oven, the dog was fed, favorite beer and whiskey on tap. The night would the best.    Her baby was coming home. For three months, he’d be all hers. She’d come home from work and he would be there, sitting at his desk, or watching tv. Or sleeping.  It did not matter to her. Josh would be there. 

 

Relaxing with ten minutes to spare, McKenna breathed deeply. Not letting the excitement of her plans overwhelm her, she closed her eyes.  But it was too quiet. 

Then, she heard the gate open. His feet treading on the steps leading to the house.  

 

Staying as calm as possible, McKenna focused her eyes on the door. Any second now.  

 

“I’m home, baby!”

 

McKenna scrambled from her chair, almost tripping. Squealing at the top of her lungs, she welcomed Josh. With a bouquet of roses in his hands, Josh was grinning from ear to ear. In a grey t-shirt and jeans, his face was ruddy. Eyes bright. He looked the same, but with a shorter haircut. 

 

“Ahh! Hiya, brunette!”

 

“Surprise!” Josh exclaimed, opening his arms for McKenna to jump into. 

 

“Ooh, I’ve missed you!” 

 

The moment her lips brushed on his, McKenna could tell she was in another world. 

“You look radiant, my love.”

McKenna could sense a blush rise on her cheeks.  “Aw, honey, you are too kind with your words.” Goosebumps peaked on her skin and the rest of her body shivered as Josh tenderly left a trail of kisses on her shoulder and neck. His lips heated her skin wonderfully. 

“Oh my Lord, I’ve missed you so much,” she mumbled, lifting Josh’s head, then sucking on his lips.

Gasping for air, he replied, “So have I."

What felt like a hundred kisses later, McKenna asked, before Josh attacked her mouth again, “Are you hungry?”

“Mmhmm,” he softly moaned, rubbing his thumbs against McKenna’s cheeks. 

“Hungry for food?”

Josh paused, giving her a confused look. “Oh, yeah, of course. But you know I'm hungry for a lot of things, Kenna. Especially for the woman right in front of me.”

“Goodness gracious! Let me take your things,” McKenna pulled away, slightly embarrassed by Josh’s candor. It could not have been that bad, because she loved hearing him talk a little dirty.  “Dinner first! Play time afterwards.”

* * *

 

The touch of his hands. Hearing his laugh once more. In person, that was the kicker. 

 

“To an evening to remember,” he toasted, raising his beer. “Salut.” 

 

“Salut,” she cheered with the glass of wine in her hand.  “So, tell me about life.”

 

“Hella busy,” he replied. "Filming was a pain in the ass sometimes, but I'm glad we got everything done."  Taking several bites of his dinner, he closed his eyes in delight.  “Mmm, baby, you sure cook a great meal. I’m the luckiest man.”

 

McKenna’s cheeks rose. Trying to play it off, she rolled her eyes. “I wanted you to remember what home cooking tastes like. It must be horrible eating hotel food or whatever else all that time.”

 

“Yeah,” Josh smirked. “It got old after a while, but that meant eating your food would taste way much better.”

McKenna nodded and returned to her food.  The two ate in silence, occasionally shooting loving glances at each other. 

 

 

“I can't take this anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

McKenna got concerned as she watched Josh stand and walk towards her.  

 

"Hey.”

 

“Hey,” she answered. Her breath hitched when Josh’s lips touched her ear.  Josh took McKenna by her arms, lifting her into his arms in a swift motion, and carrying her to their bedroom. Her mind wandered to his touch, his scent. 

 

“Oh, Joshua.”

 

“Yeah?

 

Placing McKenna on the bed, Josh tugged his shirt off, tossing it down, along with his sunglasses.

 

“But I wasn’t expecting this. We didn’t have dessert yet.”

 

“I know, but I’m so ready for you,” he growled with eyebrows raised. McKenna’s eyes widened with intrigue.

 

"Oh?!”

 

“Yeah,” he exclaimed. Not wanting to rip anything, he lifted the edge of McKenna’s skirt, thumbing the elastic of her underwear. Releasing a low growl, Josh moved his hands up and down her legs.  The pads of his fingertips against her, almost prompted her to scream or melt.   

 

“Honey,” she cried. 

 

Then slowly, he pulled her final layer down. “Wow, look at you. It's easier when I see you in person. Now I can touch you.  You look better close up and smell divine. And look, I’ve barely touched you and you’re nice and wet for me."

 

McKenna’s heartbeat raced as she watched Josh gently rub her down. Exhaling deeply and leaning over, he kissed her skin. 

 

“So beautiful. God, I’ve missed you.”

 

I need you to take off your pants,” she demanded, breath extra heavy. 

 

“With pleasure, Mrs. Hutcherson.”  

 

The speed in which Josh discarded his pants brought McKenna to a new level of lust. Seeing all of his muscles and curves, and those broad shoulders. Freckles dabbled on his skin, creating an intricate constellation. The details of his body that she longed for every day when they were apart. 

 

 

McKenna whispered all kinds of words as she touched him. It felt like the first time, when her hands worshiped his strong body.

 

“Oh, honey.” 

 

“It's like you've never seen a guy naked before,” Josh smiled.

 

McKenna giggled, “It has been a while.”

 

Nudging her legs to open, Josh brought himself closer, tracing his cock around her.  She could feel the electricity. Every nerve coming to life. The resurgence. Steadying her hands on his shoulders, waiting.  Giggling as Josh pressed his lips on her stomach, the space between her breasts, and up to her neck, and chin, and lips. 

  
“I love you.”

  
  


“Yes, I love you,” McKenna slurred against his mouth. 

  
  


Josh grunted, harder than before, their hips colliding. Knowing bruises would appear, McKenna didn't seem to care.  His back would be marked with long scratches also, but he loved the contact. 

Pulling back for a few seconds, their eyes met.  Josh thrust harder.  McKenna whimpered, finding ways to hold on. 

 

“Shit,” he blurted, sitting up, and cupping McKenna’s face. “Am I hurting you?” 

 

McKenna bit her lip, sheepishly.  “Nope, but thank you for asking. I don't want you to stop.” 

 

Josh slowly smiled as he adjusted his position, leaning in to suck on her breast. McKenna rotated her hips. A moan - Josh's mouth were making her toes curl.  Two and a half months were too long to not have him touching her. But knowing that others had to wait longer, she was forever grateful and needed to remember to never complain. 

 

“Let's switch.” 

 

Josh obliged, easing out of McKenna, but only roll on his back in a matter of seconds. McKenna straddled him. As soon as she lowered herself, her head fell  back.  Getting back into a seductive routine, being deliciously stretched. His throaty grunts were music notes rising to her ears.

 

“Kenna,” he panted, “I don't know if I'll last that long.” 

 

“Okay.”  McKenna stopped, eying her husband. 

 

“Are you staring at my boobs?” 

 

Josh rubbed McKenna’s back and laughed. “Yeah…They're right there. In front of me. And I like it. A lot.” 

 

Palming his chest for support and comfort, McKenna breathed, “I don't even care.”  More kisses, going from short and sweet to sloppy. Reaching to foreheads, lips, tongue, neck.  

 

“My balls are like rocks,” he joked, lifting his hips to match her swiveling and rocking motion. 

Josh always made the most intimate acts full of humor.  Winking, tickling her side, Eskimo kisses. Sometimes just staring at each other before a series of primal actions was all it took.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was different having someone with her in bed. It felt good. But McKenna could not stay asleep. Slipping on Josh’s t-shirt, McKenna walked to the kitchen to quietly clean up and find a distraction. Returning to bed, Josh was waiting.

 

“Hey there.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Of course,” McKenna replied. “Just wanted to clean now so I won’t have to do it in the morning.  I don’t think I’ll have the willpower to get out of bed.”

 

Snuggling back into Josh’s arms was a treat.  He was so warm. 

 

“I love you.”

 

The sincerity of his voice was perfect.  Feeling his heartbeat through her ear, that was pressed on his chest.  Josh lightly scratching her back. This was the moment she had been dreaming about for months. 

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“Let’s stay like this forever.”

 

Lifting her head to see his face, McKenna scrunched her nose. “In our room, tangled about, sweaty from hours of an amazing time together?  That’s what you want?”

 

Josh laughed, “Just us two. No distractions.  Having you next to me.  Anywhere is fine. But staying in bed with the woman that I love, is a great scenario.  The best one, that I will always choose.”

 

“Honey?”

 

“Yeah,” he whispered, his voice low. 

 

“Do you want a baby with me?”

 

Josh sat up, “What? Do you mean  _ make _ babies? Because I can do that all the time.”

 

McKenna slapped his arm.  “Shut up. You know what I mean.”

 

“No, please elaborate,” he asked with a flirty smile.  

 

“Do you want to have a baby with me? Is that something you want?”

 

“Hmm.” 

 

“Josh? I want to know what you think.”

 

“This is a heavy question.” 

 

“I know,” she agreed, “But please answer me.” 

 

Josh sighed. “What happened to just laying here and doing nothing?  Can we talk about this in the morning?”

 

“Fine.”  McKenna pursed her lips as Josh snuck her arms around her waist. 

 

It didn’t feel like 10 am when McKenna received a kiss on her neck. 

 

“Good morning, beautiful.”

 

“Good morning.” 

 

“Feel like answering my question?”

 

The bed shifted and the warmth on her body was gone. Josh had gotten out of bed. 

 

McKenna wiggled out of the covers. “Hey, you said morning, and wouldn’t you know it? Look at the time.”

 

Josh scowled at McKenna as he went to slip on his boxer briefs. “What? Where the fuck did this come from?”

 

“I don't know," she said, squirming, feeling very uncomfortable. "I’ve been thinking. It’s such a big deal with Southern families. Get engaged, get married, make a baby. In a short timespan.  Do you...see us having a family?”

 

There was a sense of caution in Josh’s body language - mouth snapping shut, eyes glancing down. McKenna knew a button had been pushed and he was waiting to give the right answer. 

 

Josh turned his lips down with his chin crumpled. After a long pause, he replied, “If the timing is right, sure. I know I always get all defensive when it comes to age, but I’m don’t think I’m ready for a baby. Not right now, at least. We’re still getting used to this new life of ours. Hell, we just had sex for the first time in two months.” 

 

McKenna shook her head, “I know. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No,” he halted her apology.  “It’s fine that you’re asking. I’m just surprised and worried. Do you think you’re ready for a baby? Are you lonely?”

 

“I don’t think so and I agree with you,” she crossed her arms. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page, before others attempt to have a say.  You know people will talk.” 

 

“Why are you always looking for validation," Josh sat down on the bed, determined to look at McKenna. “I love you. So much.  A baby can’t be the only reason for us to stay together. It won’t be the X factor in our marriage.  Trust me. I know too many people who believed that and failed.  I wouldn’t let that happen. But when it does happen, it will be perfect. Let's just live our lives. Not for our parents. Not for the media. Us."

 

McKenna was very surprised by the timely words of her husband. "You're so wise. Even when you act like a silly goose, your wisdom astonishes me."

 

Josh snorted, "Thanks for the confidence. C’mere. Come back to bed.”

 

“Thank you for being honest with me,” she replied, placing numerous kisses on Josh’s face.  

  
“Of course. Any time, baby.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

The pap pictures were throwing her off. It had been several weeks since the incident, and McKenna still had not mentioned it to Josh or Ray. Although there was a promise of a resolution, she was still on edge. Knowing anything could change and something would arise, making  everything difficult. McKenna Bryce Hutcherson was almost at that point, where she had to decide between her career and well-being.   **  
**

So, McKenna worked on keeping the stress at bay.  The responsibilities at work, with her personal life.  Being brought up in a high-maintenance and visual environment, she learned to use it to her advantage.  It could be a deterrent, pushing a woman away from all of the dreams she hoped for herself.  Or it can be a deceiving force that make her strive for a better level.

Ivanna and others recommended to McKenna to break away, to clear her head. On a separate note, Ray allowed her to take a few days off, which turned into a perfect situation.  

McKenna was not going to think anything work-related.  She would take this downtime to clean the house, visit the neighborhood that was still fresh in her mind, work on new recipes, and make social calls to her girlfriends.  It was refreshing to not have piles of seating charts and proposals up to her eyeballs.  

“I think I want to plan another get-together,” she said aloud, checking the living room.  The dimensions were not what she dreamed of in a first home; it was smaller than what she thought in her mind, but it was still a nice space. Full of character and openness, thanks to the huge windows. Maybe 15-20 guests would suffice between the foyer and the patio.  She loved entertaining, and making sure all were enjoying themselves.  Plus, another opportunity to host with Josh.  They still hadn’t had a gathering as a married couple yet.  Josh loved having parties, from semi-formal to costume themes, he lived for a good party.

McKenna began to write all of her ideas down.  A barbeque with all of the fixings. A color scheme of vibrancy.  Between their Southern roots, there was a world of delicious possibilities. Of course, both sets of best friends had to be invited, then the neighbors, and work buddies, and whoever else Josh wanted.

“Hey.”

McKenna did not notice that Josh had entered the room. A quick “Hi” would suffice.

“You look busy, I’ll come back.”

“No, I’m not” she interjected. Placing her notebook and pen down, McKenna looked to meet eyes with her husband. “What’s up, my love?”

Josh smiled, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. “I wanted to know if you were interested in going out to dinner tonight? Nothing fancy, just a quiet evening.”

The invitation did not seem enticing.  McKenna locked eyes with Josh, before speaking. He must have known she was getting antsy by the thought. Goosebumps rose when she felt Josh’s hand on her thigh. The true sense and act of possession. His fingers, curling oh-so-slightly on her skin, sent chills down McKenna’s spine. She always loved knowing his hand was there.  It was very sensual and very comforting.

“It will be okay,” he assured. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Silently, she nodded.

“I’ll make reservations for 8 o’clock. Is that okay?”

McKenna shrugged as her reply, “I don’t see why not. We haven’t gone out together in a while. That’s fine.

“Good,” he pecked her forehead.  “Let’s be ready by 7.”

It gave her enough time to change her mindset. Seven rolled around quicker than she wanted. McKenna stood by the door, wearing a bold blue jumpsuit with t-strap heels.  Even with the cringing fear that someone would notice her in a way that she did not want, looking good was not to be compromised. There was no reason to give up fashion for a lowkey dinner date.

“Wow, my wife is smokin’ hot,” Josh announced, with keys to the BMW in his grasp.

McKenna laughed, appreciating his ensemble of a light blue shirt, a blazer, and dark jeans. “You are too kind, handsome one. Let’s go.”

He opted for the scenic route to the city. More time to enjoy each other’s company, he insisted.  Small talk abounded, discussing weekend plans, and singing along to whatever tunes that were blaring from the radio. But the quiet moments were the best part of the drive.

The unexpected glances, before looking somewhere else. Thigh squeezes that invoked giggles to fill the space. Quite frankly, it was the longing stares, or as he called, “the eye fuckin’”, that turned McKenna on the most.  At stoplights, she could feel his slow gaze.  Expressing She almost demanded him to pull the car over. As payback, she stretched out her arm to give Josh a rub on his shoulder blade. A sharp moan escaped his lips.  It worked every time.

“Baby,” he whispered. “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

McKenna could not help but smirk. “That’s the point. I’m all about being a little trouble maker.”

The two laughed. McKenna couldn’t take her eyes off of him.  He was so happy. He looked amazing. Hair back its natural state of brown, eyes squinting. The pink tongue of his swiping against his irresistible lips. This was why she married him.  For these moments, with no one around, to critique. There was nothing to prove.

But then, the car was slowing down. They had reached downtown Los Angeles. McKenna checked the vibrant surroundings from the window and felt her stomach churn as they moved closer to their destination.  

“Ugh, why can’t we be five minutes away so we can turn around,” she covered her eyes, groaning.

Josh shook his head in amusement. “I don’t understand why someone like you, with your background, can be so paranoid with going out.  Do I embarrass you?”

“No, honey,” she emphatically answered. “I’ve had two freaky moments with them getting too close.  Asking about you. Asking about us.”

“As opposed to what, baby?  Your job?”

“Yes, that would be great! I want to be recognized for my accomplishments. Not just be known as your wife, or Ray’s right hand, or the Davis girl from Charleston.  I am very proud to be your wife and to have a great position with Ray and to hail from Charleston.  But that’s not all I am.”  

McKenna stopped to breathe. Taking a beat to find where Josh was, to see if he was angry or indifferent.  

“Then do it, make a name for yourself,” Josh answered.  “I won’t stop you and neither should anyone else.”  

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t care...you’re human. You deserve to have the same dreams and shit as I do. Just let me love you. That’s all I want.”  

“Ready?”

McKenna curtly smiled at the valet who opened her door.  Keeping her sunglasses on, to block out any sign of anxiety, she exited the car.

“Thank you,” Josh handed the key to the valet, then walked to meet McKenna.  

“Shall we?”

McKenna let out a short sigh, reminding herself that Josh would not allow her to be overwhelmed or hurt.  

“Yes,” she answered, giving him a kiss.  

The restaurant’s ambience made McKenna recall the spot where they had their first date.  It was lowly lit, not as crowded, and created a safe environment, which gave her comfort.

Josh and McKenna approached the hostess stand.  “Hi,” he smiled at the hostess.  “Table for two.”

“Absolutely. Name?”

“Hutcherson.”

McKenna blurted “Davis”, clashing with Josh’s announcement. The couple glanced at each other, awkwardly laughing.  There was no game plan. That scared her.

“Under my name, Hutcherson, please,” Josh insisted. Receiving his bright smile, the hostess nodded and wrote down. She returned with a polite grin.

“It will be a few minutes, Mr. Hutcherson.”

“Thank you.” Josh rubbed McKenna’s arm as they walked towards the door. “It will be okay.  We got this.  Besides, your family groomed you for this kind of exposure. You’re the best at this. It will be a nice dinner and we will have a great time.”

How could he be so sure, McKenna pondered as the hostess led them to their table.  Just because he appeared to have no problem with unwanted attention, why should it be okay for her?  But she had to trust that dinner would be a nice outing.

The universe was on their side - for once.  It was a modern-day miracle. No interruptions came during their meal. No sly tricks that resulted in a photo or autograph.  No whispers or constant pointing. A rarity.

“I know how to pick secluded places,” Josh smirked, cutting up his steak. “Remember our first date and how shy you were?  I was fucking nervous too. I’m always worried that a beautiful woman could want anyone like me. Especially since I was so young.”

“Hey now, don’t sell yourself short. You have a great personality and confidence.  How could I resist?”

Josh offered a piece of meat to McKenna, which she gladly accepted, eating off of his fork.  It was charming. He was charming. Another round of sweet talk and flirty glances. McKenna was sopping it up. It did not seem like two hours had passed.  Three course meal.   

Josh reached to caress her hand. “Are you ready? I don't have to leave early in the morning so we can cuddle and hang out on the couch.”

McKenna shook her head, laughing to herself.  Her husband knew how to make a somewhat mundane activity sound downright sensual with that gritty voice of his.

“That would be great.”

Josh signed the check, stood, and extended his hand for McKenna.  

The Hutchersons strolled out of the restaurant.  Josh gave his ticket to the valet, and so they waited for the car.

“You did great.”

“Thank you for humoring me,” she placed her hands on his chest.  “I needed that.”

“Josh, Josh!”

McKenna and Josh turned towards the voice.  Four men were approaching them, with cameras.

“How is married life?”

“Any plans for the weekend?”

McKenna squeezed Josh's hand.  

“We’re doing well, thank you,” he responded.  

The lights flashed rapidly.  McKenna pulled out her sunglasses, doing whatever to shield her eyes, and eliminate the “deer-in-headlights” look.

“Have a good night,” he shouted, escorting McKenna into the car.  

Josh zoomed away.

The first ten minutes were spent in silent. McKenna stared out the window, hoping tears would not fall, and sensing a brewing of frustrated phrases would release instead.

“I'm sorry.  I guess I spoke too soon.”

“Kenna?”

“Where did those guys come from?”

Josh shrugged, pressing forward. “Who knows.”

“Out of all the places, they would know our location,” McKenna huffed. “The crop of stories is that low to search us out?”

“I know, not okay at all.”

“You seem awfully calm, honey.”

“Because I'm used to it, I suppose,” he replied.

“Did you know they were going to be there?”

“It happens. You always have to be prepared.”

“Secondly.. Was this a pap walk?”

“I guess you could say that.”

McKenna shot a dirty look at Josh. “You knew they would be there?”

“Yes. We have to do a few of these things, annoying as hell, but yeah.”

“Unbelievable,” McKenna snarled. The break of trust.  “At least let a sister know! I know I’m working on this. But you have to work with me, give me a heads up.”

Josh pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is normal.  I don’t always get it, but this is what we have to do sometimes. They need to see us out and about, so that they know it’s real.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t give me that tone, baby, I know you don’t believe me. I can talk to my agent about making some adjustments. But I think you’ll have to be in some of these pics.”

Josh, understanding but realistic.  His eyes were soulful but adorable, like a sweet puppy.

“Why is that, Josh?  I exist. Do people think I’m imaginary?”

“Baby, don’t.  I know you’re upset by the way your sweet chin crumples so fast and your bottom lip quivers.” Josh brought her closer to him, ready to give a comforting kiss.

But McKenna dodged him, lifting her hands, and distancing herself.  “You know what?  It’s fine.  A heads up would have been nice, but let’s keep it going.  I would like to go home now.”

When they arrived at the house, McKenna already had the  keys clutched in her hand, and marched to the door.  She didn’t wait for Josh to walk with her.  There were not enough choice words to express how livid she was.

“How about we look into new options? How to protect ourselves,” Josh suggested, careful to not agitate McKenna more.  She did not answer.

“You want me to have you under my lawyer? I’ll do whatever needs to be done so that you’re safe and comfortable,” he commented, leaning against the kitchen island.

McKenna thought at the suggestion. “I’ll think about it.  It’s me that is the issue, not you.  I know the press could find info and make you look bad.”

“You’re my wife. You chose to be with me, even with all the outside shit,” Josh replied, “I’m going to help you.”

* * *

 

Monday morning arrived. Back to work.  McKenna was determined to step up and make a decision. Confidently walking, she greeted everyone on her path to Ray’s office.  Thankfully, he had arrived before she did.    She checked her emails and the day’s agenda that her assistant, Camille, placed at her desk.

“Good morning, Ray.”

“Good morning to you, Mac. Did your week go well?”

“Yes, it did. How about yours?”

“Can’t complain.”  

“Ray, do you have a few minutes to talk?”

“For you, of course,” he smiled.  

Ray invited McKenna to sit down. “So, what is on your mind?”

McKenna cleared her throat, then smiled at Ray. “With all that has been going on, I have done some thinking.  I do not want to travel to Charleston any longer. I don’t feel like I am effective as I could be.”

“And why is that?”

“The travel commitment has been too much. It is important to me to have quality time with Josh when he is in town.  This last trip took a toll on me.  Also, I am not able to focus on my duties here in Los Angeles. Lastly, Zachary Richardson...is my ex-boyfriend and we are not on good terms. At all.”

McKenna waited for Ray to answer.  His eyebrows lifted quickly as he gasped, “What?”

“Yes. We dated in college, it did not end well.  It was quite a shock to see him on my first day of work.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

McKenna crossed her arms, ‘I did not think it would be a problem, but it has been.  He makes me very uncomfortable. I don’t want to work with him anymore.”

Nodding, Ray calmly responded.  “Mac, we want you, no, we need you on board to create the best product over there. You have the magic touch.”

“I doubt that,” she replied, “There must be others more qualified.”

“McKenna, this is not the time to give up.  We still have to work to do in Charleston.”

Leaning forward, McKenna admitted.  “It’s been several months now from its’ opening.  Even before my wedding, you said that. Everything is fine now. I have made sure we have a staff that is ready and willing to do whatever you need them to do. We have hired ten associates and four interns. The responses have been in our favor. New clients every week; more press all over. We are established. I get the emails and last time I checked, you have been CC-ed on them as well.”

“But I am grooming you to be the best. The next me. Right now, that means Charleston.”

McKenna could not believe what she was hearing.  “Ray…”

“What if I fire Zachary or move him to another department? Would that satisfy you?”

“I don’t want you to take away a job from someone,” McKenna firmly stated.  “I want to take myself out of this situation.”

Ray did not appear to be pleased.  So, she needed to plead her case.

“Please, Ray, hear me out. I am not quitting. I am simply offering my thoughts.  I need to stay here, in California, finish the work I have with the branch here. Support Josh and our future family. I need to focus on one thing. I moved here just for this. To help you.”

Ray - stoic - which was rare.  “I am not liking what I am hearing. If this is what you really think, I’ll give you a week to decide. Let all the raw emotions die down.  You cannot allow past rendezvous to control you. You need to prioritize what matters.”

McKenna pursed her lips.  Now he was being unfair.  Ray had never been this unreasonable before.  

“Your livelihood cannot be determined by a rumored scandal.  You work in public relations. Use what you know to create the best opportunity.”

It was pointless to continue arguing. Words were muffled, clarity disappearing. Ray was not listening.  Instead of creating a shouting match at 10am, McKenna chose to leave.

“I’ll let you know,” she answered quickly. “Thank you for your time.”

With tears welling, McKenna power walked to her office. Now it was time to do what she knew best - work.  Diving right into her assignments, McKenna tackled them in record speed.  But as she worked, frustration and anger was rising.  Ray had no right to second guess her opinions.  It was her life.  

Ivanna asked through a text, how the discussion went. McKenna’s reply: “I can’t let Josh know.”

McKenna grabbed her phone, rushing towards the door. The receptionist interrupted her.

“Mrs. Hutcherson?”

Quickly shifting her expression to a somewhat positive one, McKenna informed, “Hey, I’m going to get some fresh air. I have my cell, I’ll be back in 10.”

The receptionist smiled, oblivious to what had transpired.   

Wiping her face, McKenna put on her sunglasses, and exited the building.  It was starting again. The picturesque vision of her dreams collided with the stark hits of reality, McKenna lost her breath. All of the walls that she meticulously set in place were now crumbling down.

But she going to do her damnedest to avoid that from happening.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the first scene I wrote for the sequel (over a year ago), so it’s been a long time comin’... A shift in momentum, if you will.

No one called the house at 5am. Unless it was work or an emergency. Josh’s people always called after 8, with the exception of photoshoots or interviews. But the phone rang. McKenna’s eyes popped open. It confused and annoyed her; sleep did not come easily and this ruined her chance of a good night’s rest.

Why in the hell is the phone ringing? Maybe it’s a wrong number, she thought, feeling the grog lift from her mind.  

It rang for a solid 30 seconds.

Coming to terms that nothing would change if she did not respond, McKenna started aiming for the nightstand. Fumbling for her cell, adjusting to the brightest screen light ever, McKenna tapped the screen so that the ringing would stop. She should have turned it off before she went to bed, but there always a possibility a client would need to get in touch. These days, the possibility of getting those calls were greater.

“Hello?”

“Good morning, McKenna.”

The perkiness was strange for a pre-sunrise conversation, and it alerted her immediately.  It was not an accidental call on the other line.

“Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know what time it is,” McKenna inquired, gripping the sheets, trying not to scream bloody murder.

“Why yes, it’s 8am.”

McKenna groaned, turning on her side, away from Josh.  He was not affected by the sound. Even though he was home, he was working long hours, preparing for the next movie.

“Oh my gosh. Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“Everything is fine, how are you?”

She couldn’t believe how nonchalant Vanessa Ann was being.  Where was the consideration and why did she not turn off her ringer the night before?

“Let me rephrase. Do you know what time it is here? In California?”

“Oh… it totally slipped my mind,” Vanessa Ann admitted. “Would you like me to call you later on?”

“No,” she sighed. “I’m already up.”

“Good. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing before I get going today. We haven't heard from you in a while.”

McKenna rolled her eyes. “It takes two to tango, you know that, Mama. Besides, I’ve been occupied with work and I don’t know, being a doting wife to my husband.”

“Is he home?”

“Why yes, he is.  Actually right next to me, sleeping,” she whispered. “Which is something I was doing before, you called.”

“Very funny, McKenna.  How long will he be home?”

“For another whole month now. It’s brilliant.”

“Any news?”

McKenna did not skip a beat, ready to inform her mother. “We were able to go out on three ‘dates’ in a row and not get papped, so that’s great news.”  McKenna added fuel, “I have five new clients here and in Charleston. Things are good.”

She could plainly decipher the obvious disappointment in her mother’s voice. “Oh. Ok.”  

It made her smile. Payback was oh-so-sweet.

“Mama, you’ll know when I have a baby.”

“Fine,” Vanessa Ann deeply sighed. “Anyway, when will you be visiting Charleston again?”

“Not sure.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, not sure.”

“And why is that, darling?”

“Because,” McKenna started.  “I am not sure if I will be running the branch there.”

“Oh, really now?”

“Yes.”

“So, if you give that up, you won’t be visiting any more?”

“I never said that.”

“Then what are you saying then?  Is the branch faltering? Why are you jeopardizing your career?”

“No, it isn’t, and I am not! I am looking at options.”  

“Sure sounds like it to me.”

McKenna frowned. It was too early to argue with her mother.  “You do nothing. I should not have to take advice from you.”

“Excuse me?  I am your mother and you will not be disrespectful.”

“You are right. Forgive me, but I am still standing firm with my opinion. I don’t know how you can suggest any career moves to me when you have no traveling outside from the East coast.”

“That’s enough, McKenna Bryce!”

She gasped, hearing her mother call out her name.

“I apologize. It was out of line.”   

Vanessa Ann huffed. “Maybe while you had your head in the clouds, you failed to remember that I had my work at home, taking care of four growing children, supporting my husband, holding my duties with the organizations I was a part of. Just because it was not what you think was a formidable career, does not mean that was true. I still had to balance it all  - work and leisure.  That is what I was trying to convey to you. I hope you are able to find it. ”

The admonition, so harsh and gutting, was needed.  McKenna had been going about it all wrong.

“Thanks for the advice, Mama.  I’m not being sarcastic, contrary to all belief.  I will do better.”

“Well, I appreciate your sentiments, McKenna,” Vanessa Ann commented.  “But now I will get to the reason why I’m calling. I received an interesting email this morning.  Do you know anything about it?”

“What do you mean, Mama?”

Vanessa Ann cleared her throat, before announcing, “You remember Mrs. Walters from the country club?  She sent me a message, telling me she heard you and Zachary are getting close again. Is that true?”

It was still 5 in the morning and McKenna was still trying to shake off the cobwebs, but this had gone too far.  “What,” she spoke harshly towards the accusation, “No!”

“He's a fine young man, Mackie Bryce. We all knew that in college.”

“You're joking, right?”

“Mrs. Walters would never lie to me.”

“Mama, we are co-workers. Unfortunately.”

“Hmm. Well, I received calls from my associates who work downtown. They are telling me differently.”

Mckenna paused. “What do you mean?”

“They saw you two walking around King and Meeting Streets, eating lunch. Not quite the working environment in my eyes.”

McKenna shot up from the bed and made a dash to the hallway. The last thing she desired was for Josh to wake up and catch wind of this conversation.  Her blood pressure was rising by the minute.

“What are you talking about,” she asked sternly.

“I think you know what I referring to.”

“Nothing, I repeat, nothing is going on. I have the misfortune of having him as an employee. And by the way, that is why I am working on getting out of the Charleston project.  It is becoming to be a nuisance.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I think I could. I’m doing fine. I don’t need to racing back and forth between coasts. I don’t need to manage the two branches. I am not being paid more to do both. I want to focus on L.A., maybe do some work in New York, Miami, and then help Charleston from afar.”

“Maybe you should admit that you got married too soon. You should have given Zachary another chance.”

Pursing her lips, McKenna shook her head.  Her mother would be the one spin this towards a jab at her personal life.  “He cheated on me. I would never take him back.  Do you know how hard this is? To have to correspond with him on the regular?  How I have to try to disguise my hatred for this man and keep my professionalism?”

“Does your husband know?’

McKenna froze. In the six months they had been married, she had never heard her mother refer to Josh as “husband”.  

“No.”

“Hmm,” she stated. Judgment was drenched in her short answer.  “I see. You know what I’m going to tell you.”

“Yes, Mama.”

“You need to keep the lines of communication open. Trust is very important in a marriage. You can only do that with your words. Especially in the early stages. The small things and the big decisions. You don’t want to mess things up and complicate your relationship later on. Trust me on this one.”

McKenna had never heard her mother sound so candid and vulnerable before. After so many years of fake advice, and condescending remarks, this time felt so real.  

“Mama, we aren’t talking as much. He does his thing and I do mine. We’re so busy. We’re trying.” McKenna took a breath after spilling her deep secret.  No one knew. Not even Ivanna or Kyle. There were signs of distance, but she was choosing to ignore them.

“Okay,” Vanessa Ann replied.

McKenna almost laughed. For someone who was always ready to give an opinion, that was the shortest response her mother had given.  “That’s all you’re going to say? Okay?”

“Yes, okay,” she repeated. “McKenna, you will have to decide where to go from here.”

“I truly wish I had thought all of this through before I said yes.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How are you?”

“Fine.”

“You?”

“I’m alright.”

Josh kissed McKenna’s cheek, but she didn’t turn to catch his gaze. The contact felt cold and stagnant. Just the normal thing to do when you greet one another. Just like home. The routine was in place. No genuine emotion behind it.

“Hey, baby.”

“Yesss,” she sang, trying to keep things light as she was focused on another email that needed to be addressed. 

“Are you okay,” he asked, rubbing her back. 

McKenna grinned, “Of course.”

Josh slipped his hands in his pockets. “You’ve been so distant towards me. I can’t tell if I fucked up or not. People look to others for comfort if something is wrong or their needs are not being met. Maybe I’m letting you down.”

McKenna started to zone out. She was not about to play into this foolish thinking.  Work was picking up again. There were two events that needed attention in Charleston and New York.  Of course, she would take them. If he was going out of town, why couldn’t she do the same? An easy answer. 

What would she be hiding from him? It was hard to admit, but she was lonely, craving attention, but not getting it from anyone. Work was the only escape. McKenna could save the day with her creative ideas. Being needed to help others was important to her. Escaping to a place where she knows she can thrive and succeed. She didn’t have to tell him that. Letting him down was not an option. 

“I don’t know if you’re hurting, but you can’t shut me out,” he pleaded.

McKenna closed her eyes, feeling the gravity of his words. It wasn’t worth it, or so she assumed. There was too much at stake.  She didn’t ask for any of this.  

“Just work. Busy as always.  Do you know that I got asked to speak at a meet-and-greet in New York?”

“Wow,” Josh’s eyebrows lifted, “That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

Giving a nod, McKenna thanked him. 

Josh sighed. His long lashes drooping over his eyes. When he came back to McKenna, his hazel eyes were imploring her.  It honestly scared her for a minute.

“How about you? Anything new on the docket?”

“Reading scripts. The crew talking about a trip to Central America. I might do that.”

McKenna cringed.  Sine his return from Europe, he was always with his group of friends. They were all younger - most were very single. She did not want to tell him no, but there was a feeling that he enjoyed being with them more. Of course, she did not step up and ask. 

“Okay,” she curtly said. “Sounds like fun.” 

Josh interjected, “It’s not final. What do you--”

Masking her disappointment, she waved him off. “Take a break with your friends. You deserve a vacation. But I need to get back to work.”

Josh politely smiled. “Right. I’ll leave you to it.”

 

* * *

McKenna was deep in thought about the past month. They were not discussing “real” topics. Just pointless conversation to pass the time. Random kisses. Eating meals in silence, minus the television playing.  As much as she wanted to give him shit for always wanting to be with his friends, McKenna was tirelessly working at the office, doing whatever she could do to impress her clients.  

They were missing out on their special moments, a 180 from their dating days. McKenna thought they were spending quality time just because they happened to be in the same place, but it was the opposite.  

Josh wasn’t as affable at home. He grunted whenever McKenna asked him about, well, anything. McKenna was concerned because that it was so unlike him. So, assuming it was a work-related problem, she decided to leave him alone. When they were out in public, Josh put on a jovial front. 

It was a Friday evening. Usually their free nights included take-out and resting on the couch in their pajamas.  While working on another set of deadlines, Josh stood in front of McKenna’s desk.  She could feel his eyes on her. It seemed odd for him to just stare at her. There was an aura she wasn’t expecting that was surrounding him.

"When were you planning to tell me?"

McKenna lazily replied.  “Tell you what, honey?”

“About this.” A magazine was slapped down on the table, startling McKenna in her seat. Taking a glance, she saw blurry pictures of herself and Zachary. Without giving away her true feelings, she lifted her eyes towards her husband. 

Josh sternly asked with crossed arms, “Who is this Zachary character? Kenna, don’t lie to me. Who is he?”

McKenna closed her eyes in exasperation. She wasn’t expecting Josh to get so hasty.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend.”

“What?!”

“Yes and to my dismay, he is employed by Ray Walker & Associates, at the Charleston branch.”

Josh frowned. “You work with your ex-boyfriend?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Why were you hanging out with him?”

“It was a work outing,” McKenna promptly stated, still tapping away on the laptop. 

Josh’s jaw dropped. “With alcohol? Baby, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Wait a minute. You think…,” McKenna turned, narrowing her eyes. “Hold up. We dated in college. For three years. And ya know what? He broke my heart. He left me for someone else. I was devastated, Josh. Unfortunately, he reappeared because Ray hired him as an assistant manager.. Worst idea on his part.”

McKenna thought her explanation would do the trick, but Josh had not moved from his stoic posture.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Josh slightly lifted his shoulders. “I don’t understand why you never told me. You could have said something months ago. Months ago! And I asked you about that time you went to Charleston and you blew me off. Is that why you weren’t yourself before the wedding? This doesn't make any sense.”

“Honey, you shouldn’t worry. I am taking care of this.”

“Are you sure? When were you going to do that? Because these pictures are making me skeptical,” Josh admitted. “I don’t know what to believe.”

“Honey. I would never cheat on you,” McKenna replied, a little more agitated that before.  “I don’t even have his number saved in my phone. Why would I want him in my life? I must love being tortured if I considered taking him back.”

“But these pictures,” Josh gestured to the magazine. “What the fuck are you doing with him? Why was no one else there?”

McKenna began to mutter choice words. The truth was right there, flowing from her mouth. “I just told you. I was in a meeting. I had no clue anyone was taking pictures. Look at them, in these pictures, do I look happy at all?”

“I don’t know. You tell me. It’s you in the picture, right?”

Josh had never talked to her that way before. Words that reeked of snark, bitterness, and anger. This was not the Josh she had known for the last two and a half years.

“Are you jealous?”

He did not answer immediately and that scared McKenna.  With clenched fists, Josh shouted, “Fuck yes, I am! Why do I want some fucker sitting with my wife? He looks so happy to be with you. I don’t even know him and he disgusts me. I am still wondering why no one was at this ‘meeting’? Isn’t that odd, McKenna?”

“Seriously, Josh? You want to go there? From what I recall, you never want me to get my panties in a bunch when you’re with friends or better yet, your female co-workers. Doesn’t that give off a skeptical view of things?”

“That’s different.”

McKenna let out a strained guffaw. “Oh really now,” she insisted, hand gripping the corner of the table. “How is that? Please enlighten me, since I have not been educated in this art form.”

Josh stared at her, in a monotone register. “We’re not romantically involved. Don't put them into this.”

McKenna pursed her lips. “Ok, Josh. Please keep feeding me bull. It may not be show business, but I have been around enough social circles to understand. So, by default, that was a horrible answer.”

“Fine, McKenna. I am trying and you don’t let me help you.” 

“You are not here for me,” she exclaimed.  “It is all about you and your career.”

Josh stood still, extending his arms. “And all of the outbursts about cameras, and staying locked up in your office has everything to do with me?”

“What do you want from me?”

“Am I good enough for you, McKenna?  What am I failing at?  Are you miserable? Because of the attention we’re getting now? Because of me?”

McKenna closed her laptop. “I’ve told you before and I’m telling you know, you are more than enough. This has nothing do with you.”

When Josh refused to comment, she added, “You’re telling me you would have wanted these pictures to be sent to your email or on your phone?  Or worse, on the TV?”

Josh moved his hands dramatically.  “I would have loved for you to be honest with me.”

“Well, I don’t read minds,” she flippantly answered.  

“Then I guess you should work on that.”

McKenna gasped. “Really, Joshua? That’s such a smartass thing to say. What has gotten into you?”

“I’m being honest.”

“Right, because what you go through is way more important than me.”

“Your star is rising, Kenna. You are constantly traveling. Fuck, you're getting asked to make TV and radio appearances now. The people are talking about you and that’s amazing! But I can’t keep track of who you talk to. Do I spend every waking moment contemplating if flirting between you and any eligible bachelor is going on?”

“Josh, cut it out. I’d never leave you behind.”

“Yeah, okay.”

McKenna sucked her teeth. He did not believe her.  Taking a moment to cautiously view how Josh was reacting - firm stance, agitated look, and twisted lips. Unless he was irritated about work or politics, he had never been this angry in front of her.

Pacing the living room floor, Josh was brooding. “I’ll call my lawyer and try to get this squelched. People are always out and about to make you look ridiculous.”

McKenna’s temper began to rise. “Really? You really think I’m lying to you. Oh my God, Joshua. Get it together.”

Josh crossed his arms. “You are incredibly beautiful and successful. You can find any rich man you like. Especially in Charleston, where your family wanted you to find a husband anyway. I bet someone has it out for you. Maybe it’s that douche.”

“I worry about you leaving me, Joshua. I’m not as young as the girls who flock to you whenever you are out of town. You’re one to speak. I know about all of the actresses and fans and whoever else who want to get in your pants. I read the blogs. My friends and co-workers tell me shit. Do I say a damn thing? No.”

“Well, I’m not going out to lunch or dinner with them and letting them take my pictures, McKenna.”

McKenna’s eyes widened while her lip quivered. The tears were going to fall at any minute. “You truly think I knew this happened? That I wanted this to occur? How dare you.”

“How am I supposed to be unreasonable when you almost flew off the handle a few years back? What happened to trust and responsibility? It was in our vows that we took. You couldn’t even tell me about this guy until I brought it up. What in the hell am I supposed to think?” Josh breathed heavily, racing his hands through his brown locks.

“All I was doing was answering your question.”

“What do you want me to do? Say I’m wrong? Because I don’t believe I have done anything wrong. The blame is not on me this time,” Josh ranted.  

"Fuck you!"

“Seriously? What in the hell is wrong with you, Kenna?”

The question sent her over the edge. She launched from her seat, ready to attack. It was an out-of-body experience - she was not in control. As she pointed at him, McKenna’s voice escalated to a scream. “Don’t you ‘Kenna’ me! You know exactly what is wrong with me.  Since you’re doubting me and now have preconceived ideas about my life.”

Josh slammed his hand against the table and retorted, “Oh, c’mon! We are not about to do this. You need to understand why I feel this way and how you are on another level if you think I’m trying to rub it in your face.”

For a moment, their eyes met, and they stopped talking.  She was hurt, he was confused; both were furious. He looked down, possibly uncomfortable receiving her glare, and cleared his throat.

“I would never do anything to make you look bad.”

McKenna’s eyes grew in horror as Josh closed the distance. The last thing she wanted was a comforting hug. He couldn’t fix this problem with a quick embrace and a forced apology.

“I can’t stand you right now, do not talk to me or touch me.” She pushed him away - so hard, he lost his footing - and stormed to the bedroom.

Slamming the door, McKenna threw off her sandals, and flung herself onto the bed.

_Their bed._

Bursting into tears, she clutched her pillow.

For three generations, this lifestyle was all her family knew. Always showing your best side. Never letting them see you crack. The truth? Appearances deceive.Words fall flat. Promises tear apart time and time again. McKenna lost sight of the commitment she made to distance herself from that part of her life. Now, she was resting on a bed that was blanketed with insecurities, secrets, and most of all, pride.

The one thing she knew she could excel in, was her Achilles heel, and could not accomplish for herself.  The irony of it all.

A few minutes later, the front door was slammed shut as well, followed by the rumble of the motorcycle, pulling out of the driveway, and roaring out of the neighborhood.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

The sunlight that always broke through the window had long disappeared. McKenna couldn’t remember how long she had been sitting on the bed. Hours spent crying angry tears, which were now dried on her cheeks. Josh had not returned; too long in her mind and it downright scared her. Her anger was still very present, but she wanted closure. She needed to know that everything would be okay. But it appeared to be the opposite.

 

In the two years they had been in a relationship, there were four separate events led to arguments. Some petty, others more important. But not once had either left the house. One would retreat to the bedroom, or outside. But never away from their property, so McKenna knew that this was serious. Josh did not like holding grudges, so he always reached out to make amends, talk things out.

 

But tonight was different. Painfully different.

 

Needing to talk to someone, McKenna called Ivanna. She knew her best friend would be awake and ready to discuss the events of the day.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi lady,” she greeted, working on giving a cheery tone. “Are you busy right now?”

 

“I’m all yours.”

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“Sure,” Ivanna answered, then gasped. “Are you crying? What’s going on?”

 

McKenna hesitated, but revealed anyway. “Josh and I had a huge fight.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Zachary.”

 

The pause was expected. The scolding that followed may have not been.

  
“Mackie! What did I tell you? I knew you should have mentioned it to him before things got worse. You took too long and now look what happened. I don’t understand why you didn’t take my advice. This could be prevented.”

 

“I don’t need this right now.”

 

Ivanna sounded off her disapproval. “Well, that's too bad, McKenna Hutcherson. I kept warning you.”

 

“I didn’t call to get a lecture from you,” McKenna retaliated. “But I should have listened. You should have heard him.  Gosh, he can be such an asshole.”

 

“Wow, girl. I’ve never heard you use such language since…him.”

 

McKenna groaned. “I know. Everything happened so fast tonight and I’m irritated. He made me question everything. I can’t understand why Josh won’t believe me.”

 

“How did he find out? Did you tell Josh how things ended up?”

 

McKenna rolled her eyes; she knew Ivanna would give her such a hard time after telling her the truth. “No. There were pictures on this gossip site, which led to being on a tabloid magazine. He shoved it in my face and we started fighting. I didn’t even see anyone near us. When I did my research, I did not figure out who could have done this. How can someone track me down all the way in South Carolina?”

 

"You know there are people in this world who don't want you to succeed."

 

Rubbing her eyes in frustration, McKenna agreed, "I know, but they just need to bug off."

 

“Are you hurting? He did touch you,” Ivanna asked.

 

“No,” she exclaimed. “Josh would never lay his hands on me.”

 

“Did you hurt him?”

 

“Not physically,” she replied with guilt. “I admit it. I messed up.  Badly. We aren’t communicating like we should.  I need to make more of an effort.  I was not expecting it to be this bad. It was never like this when we were dating. How could I have missed this?”

 

“The game switches completely after the wedding,” Ivanna stated. “What solutions can you think of?”

 

McKenna rushed her response, playing with the strings of her hoodie. “I don’t know.”

 

“What about counseling?”

 

“Oh my Lord, Ivanna,” McKenna scoffed. “That’s a curse word. You know that we don’t do that.”

 

“But you’re not living in Charleston and your family is not here. Counseling is a big deal here in Hollywood. Everyone does it. You know that.  I thought you wanted to do everything differently.”

 

McKenna clutched her necklace. It was known fact that Southern  families - specifically Southern Black families - did not take the time to sit in an office in front of a stranger, to open their hearts and pour out secrets. That was a sin in her family’s book. A surefire route to failure.  Everything could be resolved between God and family.  But usually, pride would block the gateway to resolution. So, nothing would get fixed, just covered.  She never knew of anyone who willingly accepted counseling as an option.

 

“Don’t shut down, Mackie,” Ivanna reminded. “This is the last thing you need to do.”

 

“This whole situation is like a Pandora’s Box. One thing leads to another.”

 

“You two need to talk.”

 

McKenna shrugged, “Sure. I’ll wait for him.”

 

This was why she needed her friends from home, who knew where she was coming from, but still would get her together. “I-I, I don’t know, love. I’ll have to think about it. Then talk to him.”

 

They began fighting at 6:21. The alarm clock’s neon print read _2:09_.  He was gone for far too long.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“I haven’t left my room.”

 

Ivanna admonished, “I want you to munch on something. Water too. So you won’t get dehydrated. Hang up. I don’t need to worry about you more than I already am. ”

 

McKenna did not want to leave the room, but she knew it had to be done.  No matter what, she had to take care of herself. 

 

The rooms were dark, with an eerie silence. Everything reminded her of him and that broke her heart. Passing the hallway mirror, McKenna caught her reflection. Eyes bloodshot, dark circles appeared. She was broken - inside and out.  She didn’t know how they got here. As she nibbled on random items that were tucked away in the refrigerator, McKenna reminded herself of every word that was exchanged. The intensity of each accusation.  She needed her husband, but the deep roots of pride was not letting her make the first move of reconciliation. 

 

McKenna dialed Ivanna once more as she returned to the bedroom.

 

“I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Call him.”

 

“No.”

 

“Girl, come on. It’s only fair.”

 

“No!”

 

“Why not?”

 

McKenna fell back on the bed and sighed, thinking of every reason why she shouldn’t follow her best friend’s instructions. “He was wrong to ignore everything I said. He upset me and then he left! He’s been gone for hours. He should be the one to apologize.”

 

“Josh is probably thinking the same thing. You kept this secret for months, threw him for a loop, and now this argument? You hurt him too.”

 

Knowing Ivanna was making all of the right points, McKenna winced.  There was only such blame she could place on her husband. She was the reason they were in this mess.

 

“We’ll see,” she quietly answered. “I'm going to try to take a nap. Hopefully, he'll be back when I wake up, or maybe in the morning. It’s just not like him to not call.”

 

Ivanna sounded her approval. “Good idea, Mackie.  It’s going to all work out. You two have already been through too much to let this take you down. Just… make it your mission to do better on the communication front.  Just let we’re doing. Talking it out. Not yelling, not accusing. Just talking.”

 

“Can I call you later if something comes up?”

 

“I’ll take a nap too and leave my phone on. Just for you.”

 

McKenna smiled.  “Thank you.”

 

It was pointless to stay awake. The fretting could not bring him home sooner. But she just couldn’t find the will to ask where he was. Maybe he was at a friend’s, or at some bar, drowning his emotions with the bottle.  Or maybe find comfort in the arms of another woman.

Served her right, for not confiding in her own husband. The man who had been by her side for two years. The trust was not there.  McKenna assumed she could do it all by herself.

 

* * *

 

_5:02am._

 

That’s when she heard the oncoming sounds of a motorcycle rumbling. Quickly glancing at her point to check the time and seeing that he had not tried to reach her, she caught her breath. Relief that he was back. But McKenna was still on edge. She listened for movements, maybe he would stay downstairs.  Footsteps, heavy, climbing the stairs, through the hallway.

 

McKenna lay still.

 

The bedroom door slowly opened. McKenna could sense Josh moving closer to the bed. Her side of the bed dipped as Josh reclined on his.  His scent wafted to her nostrils. Comforting, but it stung.  As much as she wanted to respond, there was no reason to. He accused her of something so awful, she couldn’t bear to look at him, even when she wanted to bring him close to her body.

 

“McKenna.”

 

It felt so foreign to not him speak her nickname; now they were on formal terms.

 

“Are you awake?”

 

Staying still, McKenna did not answer.

 

“Kenna, I know you’re awake,” he whispered. “I can see your body move as you breathe.”

 

Sighing loudly, Josh tapped McKenna on the arm. “Hey. Can you turn around so I can see your face? I want to talk to you. Please?”

 

McKenna shifted her body a little, so her eyes would meet Josh's. He looked tired, hazel eyes full of sadness.

 

“I shouldn’t have been so bold to accuse you. But I wish you’d told me about this prick. I could already tell he’s bad news. But then again, I’m a guy. It’s my natural instinct to go in and protect.  And knowing that you kept this from me, it really hurt me. Maybe you had your reasons, but I could have handled it. Whatever it was. You just have to let me know if something’s going on. I want you to be happy," Josh began. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he scooted closer to McKenna."

 

She continued to watch Josh talk, finish what he had to say.

 

“Yes, I’m being selfish, but I want you to be happy with me. I get it. He’s taller, better looking than me. He’ll probably give you more than I can give. But...just let me know. The truth will help us out in the long run.”

 

McKenna slowly blinked.  What she wanted to do was cease Josh’s self-depreciation, but it wouldn’t be fair to interrupt him.

 

“Fine,” Josh relented, lifting his hands. “If you don’t want to talk, whatever. But I’m not going to bed if we don’t get this resolved.”

 

Returning to her original position, McKenna closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She couldn’t handle the pressure from Josh. It was hard enough to feel such pain, knowing there could be a possibility that he might not trust her.  Maybe she just did not want to talk to him.

 

Josh tugged the comforter away from McKenna.  The mattress dipped again; she could sense him, becoming flush to her back. “C’mere.”

 

“Why didn’t you call?”

 

“What?”

 

McKenna repeated herself. “Why didn’t you call and why are you back so late? I was worried sick about you.”

 

“That’s what you have to say?”

 

“You know what,” she sharply commented, “I just told you that I was worried about you and now you're looking to pick another fight. Leave me alone, Josh.”

 

“No,” he repeated, extending his hand to her. “I won’t. We need to talk.”

 

McKenna snatched her hand out of his grasp.  “It’s pointless right now. We’re both angry and this will make it worse. So just...we’ll talk in the morning.”

 

“Kenna, just wait. I want you. I need you. Nobody else is good for me. It makes me so fucking pissed when you’re upset with me.”

 

“You shouldn’t.”

 

Josh shoved his pillow aside, very aggravated. “Don’t you hear yourself? I love you. No one is going to take you away from me. I won’t let them.”

 

“It’s too early for this,” she admitted, pulling the covers. 

 

“I’m never letting you go,” he confessed, his raspy tone steadfast in her ear.  “Fuck everyone who tries to come between us.” It always became clear whenever they were at odds but the love they shared ultimately returned to each other.

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

“Just tell me what you think.”

 

“I already did. You didn’t listen,” she mumbled.

 

Josh spew a run-on sentence of curses as he tried to make himself comfortable. “I don’t believe this.”

 

The tears were brewing. Round two of this match was getting ready to start, and Mckenna did not have a way to stop it. 

 

“Tell me what you want."

 

McKenna glared at Josh. “Excuse me?”

 

“Do you want a divorce? Space away from me? Time to figure out what we need to do?”

 

He sounded defeated, as if he did not fully believe in the options he presented McKenna. 

 

“Joshua, no. Do not do this.”

 

“Well, tell me," he asked. "Give me something to work with, so we can make things right."

 

McKenna stood, now having the strength to pull herself together. Crossing her arms, she spoke.  “I want you to trust me. I need you to be here with me. Be present.”

 

Josh sighed, giving McKenna his full attention.  “Of course. I will do my best to do that. But I deserve the same courtesy.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You need to trust me that I won’t stray, look elsewhere for love or attention.”

 

McKenna cleared her throat, attempting to keep an open mind. 

 

Josh slipped off his riding jacket and boots, then inched towards McKenna on the bed.  “I know this life we have, isn’t what you wanted.  It's not glamorous or convenient.  We’re able to do our own thing, but being together, isn’t always in the cards. So we will need to find a way to make this work.  I’m sorry for that.  Will you forgive me? For my shortcomings."

McKenna’s chin quivered. "Yes, I will. I'm so sorry, Josh.  Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

“Okay. I-I love you,” she told him.  

 

“I love you.”

 

Josh leaned in, having their foreheads touch, firmly placing his hand on her hip.  

 

“I hate it when that asshole makes you uncomfortable.  Getting in your head.  To the point where you can’t talk to me. I want you to remember that.  Always, McKenna. Don’t leave me. I’m not letting you go.”

 

 

McKenna decided to reconnect and give him the kiss she had been longing to place on his lips for hours. Whatever it took to bring them closer, to let him know that he was forgiven. A way to let herself know that she was healing. 

 

"Don't let me go."

 

“You’re mine.”

 

McKenna gasped, pulling away for a moment. “What?"

 

Josh smirked, “You heard me. You’re my wife.  I belong to you,” he proclaimed, with a ragged tone to his voice. McKenna tried to remain calm, but the pent up emotions and desires were too much. 

 

In a rush, she maneuvered around his belt, discarding his pants as if they were the most offensive item on the planet.  “I need you.” 

 

McKenna instinctively moaned as Josh grabbed her ass, digging his fingers, just the way they both preferred.

 

“You’re mine. I’m yours.”

  
Allowing words to form against his lips, she gave a simple request.

 

"Kiss me.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

_"Fuck you!"_

_“Seriously? What in the hell is wrong with you, Kenna?”_

She replayed the events of that night constantly.  It always crossed her mind. The dialogue never faded and she did not allow it to do so. Dissecting what went wrong, the exact hours of his absence, how they were trying to amend the ugly words and actions. Why they had reached to this intersection and how she doubted if they would ever recover.  

Five weeks had passed; although McKenna and Josh promised to each other that they would do better, she could tell, they were not okay. He probably agreed, but she never asked. They stayed cordial at home, barely having any conversations of substance. Other than sweet kisses and an occasional cuddle session on the couch, they weren’t intimate. That part of their marriage was on the back burner. Josh did not want to break the dam of emotions; McKenna opted to be a little more careful and picked her battles wisely. Allowing the other to have as much space as possible and they silently decided that this was the best way to resolve things. 

But they played the game very well; they kept it all tight-lipped. Her family had no knowledge of the recent discord; they would cry out the D-word so fast, she and Josh wouldn’t have had time to get a word out. It was a struggle to go out in public, but they did what needed to be done. McKenna needed advice, but the apparent options were out of the question. Throwing away Ivanna’s suggestion of a therapist, McKenna called the one person who would give it to her straight and still give the love and confidence boost she needed.

“It’s a part of life, a part of marriage,” her grandmother stated in an afternoon Skype call. “You can overcome this. You can’t just give up because you hit a roadblock.”  

“But Mimi, I’m struggling.”

“Why,” Mimi Joan asked. “Is he not everything you want?”

McKenna sighed, clutching her favorite throw pillow. “He is. I love him so much. But I’m conflicted.”

“Why is that, my dear?”

Mimi Joan stared down McKenna until she answered.

“I want to do what I came to California for, and I believe this dream is slipping away. I’m still being looked as _his_ wife.”

“But aren’t you?”

McKenna giggled - she loved her Mimi’s sass. “You know what I mean, Mimi. The public doesn’t see me as a professional in my industry. As soon as we made it official, all my accomplishments went out the window. I’m not McKenna Hutcherson of RW & Associates. But rather, McKenna, wife of Josh. And it pisses me off.”

“Mackie Bryce. Then change it around. Isn’t that what you do?”

“Touche, Mimi. How can I do this without undermining Josh or make myself look like a bitch?”

Mimi Joan laughed heartily at her granddaughter’s candor. Taking a sip of her iced tea, she explained, “You’ll have to take time alone and figure it out. Of course, discussing with Joshua will help.”

“I love you, Mimi.”

“Come visit me sometime. I’ll make you tea and you favorite dishes. We’ll sit by our willow tree. Give you a break from the stress.”

McKenna could feel her cheeks rise; that was a great idea. “You would know I would. I don’t have time right now.”

“That’s the problem, you need to make time, McKenna. Doesn’t have to be at my house, but you need to do something, or you won’t survive this.”

 

* * *

 

McKenna’s main concern was squashing the pictures and keeping a low profile. The contacts in Charleston were doing a great job, but she was on edge. Anyone could find them and real havoc.  She hired someone to assist her in keeping them hidden. Not becoming more of something that was not. Ray had not brought up the situation since their conversation, not pressuring her to visit South Carolina if she did not want to.  Work and home were her main locations.  Whenever Josh had a party or outing to attend, she chose to not go unless it was absolutely necessary. Feeling like she would be viewed as the jealous female companion, McKenna opted to stay in the background or decline outright. That didn’t make Josh feel any better.

There hadn’t been any heated discussions at home, but McKenna had the lingering thought of treading lightly. She did not want to become a distraction to his career.

“Hi, honey,” she called as the front door opened.

Josh made his appearance in the living room, then crossed over to the kitchen.  

“Hi.”

“How was everything?”

“Not too shabby,” he answered, shrugging off his leather jacket. “A couple of meetings and a read-through for a project I might be working on. How was your day, beautiful?”

McKenna lowered her head as she grinned. He always had a way to make her blush and feel extra special, even with a simple greeting. “It went well, thank you. Just a lot of busy work.”

Without warning, Josh was standing next to her, kissing her temple. No strings attached on this one. Just one touch and she was a goner.

“You smell divine.”

“The scent of bell peppers and homemade bread turns you on?”

“It can,” Josh chuckled, giving McKenna another kiss - this time on the apple of her cheek.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

McKenna glanced at Josh. “Nothing actually.”

“Cool,” he answered “I got invited to a party downtown. Would you like to go? It will be a lot of fun.”

“Who will be there?”

“My friends, some industry folks. The usual suspects. I have a few friends who would love to meet you.”

McKenna contemplated, while slicing the remainder of red, yellow, and orange peppers. Then, she focused her attention to the steak - it had finally reached a cooler temperature and perfect for cutting. It was being her distraction from revisiting the negative thoughts about his friends and having to go out with all of them. They were nice, but she wasn't their biggest fan. 

“Kenna?”

“Yeah?”

Josh nudged her shoulder with his chin, looking over at her handiwork, as his hands were set on her hips. “I wouldn’t have asked if I thought you’d hate it. There’s nothing to worry about. Everyone’s chill, they’re not assholes, looking for a come up.”

McKenna turned her gaze so quickly, she almost hurt herself. “Seriously,” her voice dropped as she questioned incredulously.

“What? I am serious. They’re not like that.”

“Okay, buddy,” McKenna wryly commented, "They’re your friends, so you know best.”

She noticed that Josh was biting the inside of his cheek; they were both exchanging snarky looks.  Lifting her eyebrows knowingly, she patted his shoulder, and reached for items in the cupboard.

“I see what you did there. But really, I would love for my beautiful wife to accompany me on this one.”

“Josh, I don’t know. It’s been a while. Plus you tend to stay out late and I can’t afford to. Tomorrow is another busy one.”

“You always turn me down,” he joked.

McKenna rolled her eyes, giving him a playful nudge with her hip. “Yeah, I do it for a reason.”

“I want them to get to know you.  Sure, it can be weird since I’m the only one married. But that doesn’t mean I have to hide you away. I’m not ashamed of you.”

Hearing Josh's petition this time seemed different.  

“I’ll let you know in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

McKenna accepted the invitation. It had been several months since she accompanied Josh on one of his social visits. McKenna opted for a black sleeveless turtleneck and high waisted jeans, with a pair of green heels. It was a rare moment for her to willingly socialize so might as well make a fashion statement. Picture taking was going to be the most popular activity of the night. 

As soon as they entered the room, the boisterous cheers and "Hey"'s filled the place. The crowd exclaimed at the sight of Josh’s arrival. Some of the crew had become close friends with the Hutchersons, so McKenna was slightly relieved to see familiar faces.  Greeting each person who crossed their path, McKenna kept her smile on.

The steady beat of electronica music was elevating in volume. It was harder to keep up in conversation because unless the ear was trained, words would be lost. McKenna didn’t look too much older than the group, but she had a sense that trying to fit in would be a lost cause. 

“Having a good time?”

Hearing the question for the third time, McKenna couldn’t stop her hands from clenching by her side. Clearly annoyed, she turned to Josh with a forced grin. “Sure. Don't worry about me though. Go hang out with your friends.”

"I'm just asking," he mumbled. "Fine, I'll leave you alone."

“Can I take a picture of you two?”

The photographer interrupted, giving the tension break Josh and McKenna needed. Obliging, they gave their signature pose, arms wrapped the waist or neck. Beaming, looking so radiant. McKenna got bold and kissed him as the flash burst.  When the photographer turned to capture someone else, they dropped the act. Josh walked over to his friends and McKenna found a seat. It was part of her duty. Being the doting significant other. Keeping the narrative going. Making sure that there was no hints of trouble in paradise.

He looked happy though, she noticed. The layer of stress that was on his face while they were together, was not there at all. Laughter was present on his side of the room. 

“McKenna? Picture?”

“Of course.”

As she posed and gave her million-dollar-charm smile, McKenna was reminded of when she first met Josh in the club; the one photograph that changed their lives. When she first arrived in Los Angeles. So much had changed. She missed that time, when everything was new, not as complicated.

The party seemed to last longer than she preferred, but McKenna was a trooper. She'd hope Josh would be compliant if she asked him to come along to one of her events.  There was still a lot to get adjusted to. 

When McKenna and Josh arrived home, they quietly went their separate ways, preparing for bed. McKenna took a quick shower and did some light reading on the sofa. Josh took Driver out.  They still had not talked in the hour that they had returned. 

“Do you forgive me?”

Lowering her book, she gave Josh another irritated glance. “What do you mean?”

“From our big blowup. It’s been a month now, just checking.”

McKenna shook her head, “Baby, we’ve gone over this. It’s over. We’ve moved on.”

“Are you sure? I can sense that we’re not in a good place.” Josh sat in the chair across from her. There was a great sadness in his eyes. It made her very uncomfortable. 

“We’re fine, honey.”

“Fine is not the best word to use.”

“Joshua…”

“McKenna.”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t shut me out.”

McKenna rubbed her eyes; he was not going to back down. “Why are you bringing this up again? I already told you. I've been telling you this, Joshua.”

“Don't patronize me.”

“Fine," she slammed her book on the coffee table. "Let me honest. I have guilt about what happened.”

“No…”

“I do, okay? End of story.”

“I’d rather you not.”

McKenna felt a less-than-pleasant comment rising but she stopped herself. “I’d rather you not tell me how to feel.”

"Okay," Josh clapped. "I wish you would stop doing this. This...defensive bullshit."

“We're not doing this again. Let’s just go to bed and talk about this in the morning. I’m exhausted and fighting is going to make everything worse.”

Josh huffed his way to the bathroom.

McKenna once again felt like she was disappointing him. He wanted to talk and she desired for none of that. Being vulnerable was not in her plans for the evening.  She used her final minutes downstairs, prepping for the next day, then retired to their bedroom. When he came out from the bathroom, in a t-shirt and basketball shorts, she tried once more.

“I’m not mad at you, Josh,” she replied, pulling the covers so that they could get into bed. Josh made a grunting sound and she knew to leave it be.

McKenna gently stroked Josh’s face with her knuckles. His eyelashes fluttered as the touch caused his eyes to close. It helped him calm down, and that made her feel better. Doing whatever she could to assuage him.  

“I’m confused and hurt by everything. I’m trying not to shut you out, but it's hard right now."

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

“Good morning, is this McKenna Davis?”

Hearing "Davis" was unexpected, but McKenna did not correct the woman. 

“Yes… this is she. May I ask who is calling?”

“My name is Terri, from KCAL. I'm one of the producers.”

“Hi, Terri.”

“I'm calling to see if you would be interested in coming to our station next week. We would love to have you on board for a segment. To discuss fashion trends.”

McKenna scooted her chair forward. How did this woman find her? The magazine article was the last "major" piece of promo she had done.

"Oh, maybe you should contact our Principal, Ray. He'd be more qualified to do this."

"No, we want you to be on our show," Terri reiterated. "We know that you work with one of the hottest fashion PR firms in the Los Angeles region. I assure you, it would not be a conflict of interest; we will credit your firm and make sure it is well-publicized.”

Terri continued to explain what they were looking for and how this would benefit McKenna in the long run, possibly being a recurring contributor. 

“Wow,” McKenna sighed. “This is an incredible opportunity  I’ll have to think it over and discuss this with my team. Would that be okay?”

“Of course.”

“When you will need an answer?”

“Next Tuesday.  We would like to film the segment on Thursday.”

“Sure thing. I will call you before then. Thank you very much for considering me.”

“McKenna, the pleasure is all ours.”

 

* * *

The rest of the day zoomed by. McKenna was able to finish a lot on her to-do list at the office, and was able to leave early.  Driving home was her opportunity to clear her head, make adjustments, and prepare with the hot mess that was her personal life. She was trying to find solutions without the threat of fighting. Plus, the phone call from Terri was weighing on her mind. 

It was getting late and Josh had not come home yet. McKenna was too tired to cook, so she decided to make sandwiches. Just as she was about to text Josh about his ETA, the door opened. 

“Hey.”

“Hi, Josh.”

Like clockwork, McKenna heard Josh take off his jacket, greet Driver, take off hsi shoes, wash his hands in the bathroom, then come to the kitchen.

“How’s it going?”

“Not too bad," McKenna replied. It was apparent their dialogue had resorted to short and distant. "You hungry?  I made grilled cheese.”

The corners of Josh's mouth twisted into a full-blown smile. "Really now?  Going simple today?  I'd love to eat what you made."

Placing the plate of warm comfort in front of his seat, McKenna decided to let Josh know what was truly going on. 

“Thank you, baby.”

McKenna sat down across from him, picking at the crust. 

"Something on your mind, baby?"

“I got a call from KCAL.”

Josh had just taken a large bite of his sandwich; it was comical to see his eyes widened and cheeks full. “Oh?”

“Yes," McKenna nodded. "They want me to do a segment featuring current styles. It's not much but it could be neat.”

Finishing his chewing, Josh winked. “That’s exciting, babe!”

McKenna's eyebrows lifted in surprise.  “Yeah? Thanks. Do you think I should do it?”

“Of course. But ultimately, it’s your call.”

Josh was always vocally supportive, but with all that had transpired, McKenna was doubting everything she did. Not knowing if anything was good enough for him, including the work she had put in at the company. 

"Okay, well, I'll let you know. Thanks for the vote of confidence," she responded with a genuine smile. Wanting to end the conversation on a high note, she went back to the kitchen to clean up. 

“I’m so proud of you, honey.”

Josh leaned over the counter, giving McKenna the kiss she’d be waiting for all day.

“Let’s get away.”

McKenna gasped, stepping away from Josh. “Huh?”

“Yes. I reserved a room at the W for tonight. Pack some things and we’ll be off.”

“Are you serious?”

Josh slowly nodded - grasping her hand, placing soft kisses on her knuckles. “Yes. I want to work on us. I admit it, I’ve been using work as a distraction. We're not in the best place. I don’t want you to be pissed off at me every time I come home. Resenting us and what we have. I don't want this for us anymore.”

The words stung but McKenna understood that this was where they were at and things needed to change. Looking away, she considered the options. 

“What do you say?”

McKenna nodded, squeezing Josh's hand in returned. "I agree. Let's do this. We need to do something."

“Perfect.”

McKenna wasted no time to find essentials and two outfits - her pajamas and an ensemble for leaving the next day. Following Josh into their car, they made it to the hotel in no time. There were perks to this "celebrity" life - secret entrances and unique rooms. After swiping the hotel key, McKenna entered, viewing the spacious area that was theirs for the night. Maybe this was the getaway that her Mimi Joan was firmly suggesting.

“Is this okay,” Josh asked, placing their bags down. “I tried to find the best room.”

“Baby, this is great. Thank you.”  The soft and humble response even surprised herself. She was truly appreciative. 

Josh smiled.

“Honey?”

“Yes?"

McKenna twisted her eyes shut, forcing the words to escape. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” The confused look Josh had on his face was daunting. McKenna grabbed her own elbow, trying to prepare herself for what was to come.

“For everything. I am so angry and discouraged by everything, I blamed you as well as myself. I want to have the best life with you. I feel like I’m out of control. I don’t want that anymore.”

Josh cupped her face; kissing her like his life depending on it. When his tongue past the barrier of her lips, McKenna began to pant, clawing at his shirt.

“Oh my God,” he sighed, kissing all over her face and neck, and wherever he could find a bare spot on her body. Returning to worship her lips, Josh revealed, “I’ve been wanting to get inside of you all day. You have forty-five seconds to get naked and make your way to the bedroom. Starting...right...now.”

There was fire in McKenna’s eyes. Being confident that her husband would follow through with his promise, she rushed towards their temporary bedroom, leaving her bags and shoes behind.

She could hear Josh’s approval. His eyes were on her frame, watching her disrobe, as he stripped down as well.

“You’re quick, Joshua,” she commented.

“I do what I can,” he answered with a smirk. “Especially when I want something.”

McKenna laughed at Josh’s flirtatious comment. “I can’t with you. C’mere, darling.”  

“With pleasure. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Good,” McKenna kissed his forehead. “I want you to satisfy me all night.”

“I plan on it.”

Josh gently encouraged McKenna to fall back on the plush mattress. For some reason, they stilled their movements and gazed into each other’s eyes.They were broken. Not the simple, clear cut break that happens when distance occurs or a basic argument ensues. But a deep line that rippled into hundreds of smaller cracks, making the surface so hard and ugly. The smooth and healthy flesh was being crusted over by hurt, anger, confusion, and pride.  Their pain was raw; every breath hurt.

“Josh,” her voice cracked. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

Caressing her face once more, Josh whispered, “I’m sorry too and I forgive you. You’re forgiven. Forgive me. I love you too.”

The kiss they shared was slow and fragile. It was the start of a reunion they longed for. Passionately, they began to bite on each other’s swollen lips, getting riled up by feeling the other’s tongue. Hips elevating and grinding. Their bodies had been starved for attention and they were finally getting what they wanted.

Beautifully-worded promises and touching were exactly what McKenna needed. Josh lowered his fingers to find her clit, reminding her that he knew what she liked. McKenna could sense her release was approaching, allowing Josh to take her there. To her dismay, he paused to trade places with her, so that she could ride him. Whatever she wanted, he’d do it.

“No,” she insisted, keeping Josh in place. “You stay there. I want to look up at you and watch you.”

Josh’s face brightened. “You're mine. I don't want anyone else,” he growled in her ear, making his intent known as he used his knee to part her legs.

Holding her breath, waiting for him, McKenna watched Josh align his cock with her center.  “Yes….” When he became flush to her body, entering her for the first time in several weeks, they sighed in relief. McKenna closed her eyes, mentally adjusting, relishing in his girth. They fit so perfectly, it amazed her. When she looked up, she saw his tongue poke out while concentrating, and it turned her on more.  

Her demands were phrased in single words - faster, more, yes. Rocking her hips, creating more friction, made him grunt in satisfaction. McKenna watched his eyes flutter shut momentarily. The bliss on his face was priceless. Pulling back slightly, only to be met with her rising hips, thrusting along with him.  

Clasping their hands together, raising them above her head, McKenna beamed in her ecstasy. They were so close. their movements were in sync again. In between ragged breathing and kisses on shoulders, arms, chests, and faces, there was love shown. The kisses tasted so pure, fluidly moving. It did not take long for the two to reach their climaxes. The passion they had been withholding had returned with such fervency. Each thrust, every gaze of affection, were the driving pulls of this night; the physical act, along with their emotional reconnection was making their souls and bodies whole again.

"You almost there," he asked, in such a low tone and so sweetly that it made her want to explode right there. 

Nodding quickly, McKenna rubbed the center of his chest. "I love you so much. Make me come."

The crooked smile she fell for years prior, returned, and she knew it was going to happen.  He breathed deeply, pulling back and snapping his hips against her twice.

There it was. 

Crying out as her orgasm hit and all of the vibrations ran through her body, she knew.  When her hips thrashed for what seemed like an eternity and brought Josh to his release, it became clear. 

She had let go and all of this was over. 

Seeing his jaw drop, breathing so hard, McKenna gestured for him to lie down with her. Even with the weird sensation of abandonment as he slowly pulled away, it was quickly amended as Josh embraced her as she asked. 

Arms and legs tangled, skin drenched in perspiration, calming down in tandem from their highs, they found comfort. It wasn't perfect, but this was a start of making things right again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally….I’m very happy to bringing Josh and McKenna back. I hope you stick around to find out what’s going on in their world. Happy early Valentine’s Day. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xo


End file.
